Sparks Fly
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: Haley James went to Oak Lake for the past three years and now she returns to Tree Hill schooling with a little secret. Nathan lets her on a secret that no one knows. Add in Brooke and Lucas her best friends her brother Jake and Nathans best friend Peyton.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Hey guys! Here is a new story of mine since L.A.Y. is almost done! I hope you like it, I know this is short but its mainly background information so the next chapter will probably be up tonight or tomorrow.**

**Read and Review**

****

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Haley James walked into Tree Hill high on the first day of senior year. She was a new student who was going to be attending with her best friends Brooke and Lucas, and brother Jake. They went to school together but then Haley transferred to a private school, she ended up hating it and transferring back senior year.

Haley's P.O.V.

Brooke was dating my brother Jake James and Lucas was dating a girl named Peyton. I had gone to school with Peyton, and we had hung out before. The three of us split up to find our lockers, and for me to get my roster.

"Well well if it isn't Haley James"

"Nathan Scott the one and only" I said as Nathan approached me as I put copybooks in my locker.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I didn't like my old school so I transferred back."

"Well that's good we should hang out sometime"

"Sure, sounds nice, you should stop by Karen's later, I work there."

"Okay, how's your first day been?" He questioned before I heard Brooke yelling "TG! Whats your lunch?" Then she was next to me.

"fifth"

"Mee too" She squealed.

"B, how much sugar have you had this morning?"

"None, but I did have two mocha lattes no foam, I was just so excited TG"

"TG?"Nathan questioned and before I could speak Brooke did "Tutor Girl, there are three TG, TM, which is a secret and TS, tutor slut."

"Brooke" yelled hitting her. "What I called you that before"

"Yeah before" Not wanting to say anything else I changed the subject. "Where's Luke?"

"Right here" a deep voice said from behind me as Brooke and I jumped, scared and Nathan and Lucas laughed. They were cousins Lucas father, Keith was Nathan's father, Dan's older brother.

"Jerk," I said turning around slapping him in the back of the head. "Where are you better half's?"

"Hey" They both defended themselves. "And I saw them talking to people as I walked by." Lucas said then Brooke cut in "Our little Haley baley is just jealous Lukey wukey because she starting off the new year solo."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah especially considering"

"Its okay Hales, I am too" Nathan said.

Then the bell rang for the warning so we all headed off to our homerooms.

* * *

That day I was wiping down the counters as my shift was almost over Nathan walked in. "I was about to think you wouldn't show"

"Haley James, I am a man of my word."

"Oh are you" I said sarcastically.

"Yep"

"Want something to eat?" I questioned.

"No, I am not hungry, thanks anyway."

"Well you caught me just in time to leave."

"I will walk you home."

"you don't have to"

"But I will."

I remember Nathan Scott from 8th grade, he wasn't a bad kid, a little cocky but overall nice. Maybe he still was.

"So what was all that stuff you and Brooke were not saying earlier?"

"oh nothing" I lied, not wanting to tell him my back story "It's not important"

"Okay, want to know a secret?"

"Sure"

"I had a crush on you in eighth grade, I was heartbroken, and here you are back again my feelings have resurfaced." I was shocked, I couldn't believe this I had liked him to but never admitted it because I didn't think he liked me. "What?" I stuttered.

"I like you Haley, I really like you. Will you go out with me?"

"I…I can't Nathan, I'm not a normal girl."

"That's what I always like about you. You never followed others."

"I have a lot of baggage, I am sorry Nathan I can't." By then we were at my house and I walked inside and walked my room. I walked inside and stood over her "Hi baby girl Mama's home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you to all the people the reviewed or favorite/subscribed to this story, I didn't think I would get that much response from that little chapter so thank you all, it inspired me to update tonight.**

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I picked up my daughter and walked into the kitchen making a bottle and giving it to her. "Hi tutor mom"

"Hey B" Brooke lives with me because last year her parents wanted to move to California, but she didn't want to, so she moved in with my parents and I, along with my 8 month old daughter.

"Guess what" I said

"Nathan asked me out, he said he had a crush for me in the eighth grade and it didn't go away."

"No way, what did you say?" she asked enthralled, grabbing a cookie and sitting on the kitchen counter across from me.

"I told him I wasn't a normal girl, he said he always liked that in me, and then I told him I had a lot of baggage and I couldn't date him then I walked inside and fed my daughter."

"And how is my god-daughter today?"

"Fine, I think she missed her mama today thought, I mean I have been home with her for the past eight months."

"Yeah but she probably had a lot of fun with grandma Lydia though."

"Oh by the way thank you for watching her while I was at work."

"No problem I love that little girl, it's the least I could do, I mean your letting me stay here for free and you have had a rough year."

"I love you, you know that, your amazing" "I know" I hugged Brooke before the baby in my arms burped. "Well that attractive" I joked.

"Little girl we need to teach you some manners" Brooke joked then I went to do my homework after putting my daughter down for a nap.

Only my parents, my brother Jake, Brooke, Lucas, and Karen knew about my eight month old daughter Sophia, I had gotten pregnant at my old school and I was sick of all the whispers every time I walked down the hall so when I was eight months along I went on maternity leave and then I finished the year at home with my work being sent to me.

I walked out of mine and Sophia's room and into the living room where I saw my Brooke and Jake cuddling on the couch. "Hey I am going to go for a run can one of you keep an eye on Soph?"

"Sure Haley Bob" Jake said with a smirk. "Would you quit calling me that!" I yelled walking out of the house with my cell phone, which doubled as an iPod. I plugged my headphones in and jogging off. I headed towards the river court and as I got closer I closed my eyes for a second enjoying the fresh air, then I ran into something hard. I looked up to find Nathan Scott. "Sorry" I said pulling out my headphones "No problem klutzy"

"I wasn't paying attention, yet again I am sorry" I rushed out then my cell phone began to ring I saw my brothers face flash across the front, I immediately flipped it open "what's wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?"

"Because I just left the house for my run ten minutes ago"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you left the house in a storm Haley Bob"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" I screamed into my phone. "If you don't I will throw my phone into the river and tell mom and dad you did it. Making you pay for it. Or I will start calling you Jakie Calvin"

"Ughh, like mom and dad would believe you considering what _you _did while you were away at private…"

"Don't even finish that sentence Jake, I can't believe you would even dare to say that. You're my brother you're supposed to be there for me, not make fun of me. **Especially** considering." I yelled mad and upset, and then I slammed my phone shut.

"Uh-oh what's wrong buddy, you pulled out Jakie Calvin and oh boy you already organized the kitchen cabinets this morning." Lucas said as I turned around to find him and Nathan staring at me.

"Its...its Jake, he said…I can't even say it, I can't believe he would use that as a punch line." I said with a few tears dripping down my face as Lucas embraced me in a hug "He said mom and dad can't trust me anymore considering what happened at private school." I whispered into his chest.

"What?" He questioned fumed "I'm going to kill him."

"No Luke, he is my brother and I think it just slipped."

"But still, I can't believe he would do that to you."

"Neither can I" I whispered.

"You okay Hales?" Nathan questioned. Hales, it felt good to hear him call me that again.

"Yeah, I should probably get back to my run to get back in shape."

"Well I think you look perfect just the way you are."

"Thanks" then I mumbled "Should have seen me a few months ago."

"What was that?" He questioned. I had to lie "Nothing, but I should get into shape because Brooke is making me try out for cheerleading."

"You will do fine TG"

"Thanks Luke, I should get back to my run, see you later guys." I said as I jogged away. I ran up to my house and walked in. "Can I have my baby?" I demanded walking up to grab her from my brother's arms.

"Listen Hales" He started handing her over. He was sitting on the couch watching some child television show.

"I don't want to hear it, leave me alone." Then I walked into my room. Later that day as I was walking out to grab a new pack of diapers from the laundry room because I had just used the last one. "Haley" Jake started.

"What Jake"

"Listen I shouldn't have"

"Your right" I interrupted "You should have told me that mom and dad can't trust me anymore because I got pregnant, or the fact that you inclined that it was a mistake, because let me tell you Sophia will never be a mistake! Not to me!" I yelled fuming before I heard my mother shriek "What? Jacob Calvin James why would you say that?"

"I didn't mean it, I really didn't Sophia will never be a mistake, she is a blessing, to all of us."

"I guess I just blew it out of proportion. It's just I hate when people call me Haley Bob" I admitted.

"I am sorry Hales" Jake said pulling me for a hug. "I know"


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Here is the next chapter! And I am sorry but you probably will not get another update till Thursday at the earliest and at the latest Sunday because I have mid-terms all week and this weekend I will be planning a baby shower! So sorry I will try to whenever I get a chance. But to make up for it, this is a bigger chapter!**

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

We had planned a movie night at my house but then Lucas invited Peyton who invited Nathan so we had to move it to Lucas' to be safe. Brooke and Jake had left a half hour ago, I was just about to put Sophia to bed when she spit up on me, then after I changed she was fussy so I had to rock her for twenty minutes to get her to fall asleep then as I got into the car I saw that the car was nearly on empty so I walked, ended up being over a half hour late. As I walked in Brooke greeted me "TG your late, your never late" "Well I ran into a little problem then had to change, I spilt soda down my shirt after I got changed I went to get into the car and saw someone left it without gas" I glared at Brooke who had it last "So I had to walk. Can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure" Lucas said about to head into the kitchen before Nathan stopped him "I will get it anybody else want something?" They all gave him their orders before him and Peyton went off to get them, Peyton wanted to because they had been best friends since diapers. "What really happened?" Jake whispered

"Sophie spit up on me then she was fussy so I had to rock her to sleep which took a while." I whispered back as a grabbed a pillow laid down on the floor, my legs and arms sprawled out, then Nathan and Peyton walked back in "Rough day Hales" Peyton asked. I looked up from where my head was buried in the pillow "yes, very" I then eyed Jake as he put his arms up in surrender. "Hey I apologized."

"I know"

"What happened?" She asked.

"He kept calling me Haley Bob"

"Haley Bob?" Nathan questioned.

"My parents decided to give their twin angels wonderful middle names, I am Haley Bob James and Jake is Jacob Calvin James. I mean they are terrible, I hate my middle name."

"I am with you" Lucas agreed as Brooke nodded too before saying "P. Sawyer you're the only one with a good middle name, Elizabeth, I mean we have Eugene, Calvin, Bob, Penelope, and Royal."

"Wait your middle name is Royal?" I questioned, figuring it out after narrowing it down that it was the only one she didn't know or recognize.

"It is my grandfather's name, do you have a problem with my grandfather?" Nathan said. "No" "Good Bob" then I threw my pillow at his face he dodged it then started to tickle me. "Nathaaan Stooppp pleaaaseee" He stopped thankfully. Then Brooke threw in her two sense "I think we should only call each other by our middle names for tonight."

Everyone agreed trying to not use their first names was a little difficult. About a half hour later they were still discussing things about school completely forgetting about the movie.

"After this little 'exercise' I know that I am not giving my child a horrible middle name." Brooke said as all but Haley agreed with her.

"What about you Bob, you didn't agree" Nathan said.

"Yeah, my first daughter's middle name will be Brooklyn." Haley said slightly smiling at Brooke while Brooke, Lucas, and Jake all looked at her. "Hales" Brooke said smiling. "How about that movie" Jake said interrupting.

"Yeah I second that" Lucas voted backing him up. Then they all arranged themselves in front of the T.V. Lucas and Peyton were sitting on the big armchair while Brooke, Jake, and Nathan sat on the couch so I went and sat in between Jake and Nathan, Brooke being on the other side of Jake. About half way through the movie I fell asleep because it had been a long day. When I woke up a half hour later my head was on Nathan's shoulder and his arm was around me, lightly stroking my arm. I hated to admit it but it felt nice, like I belonged there. Then something flashed up on the screen I jumped up startled. "Whoa, you okay?" Nathan whispered to me.

"Yeah, that thing just scared me, sorry for falling asleep on you."

"No Problem"

"It's just been a really long day."

"Do you want me to drive you home, I was going to leave soon anyway, you know school night and all and it doesn't look like Jake or Brooke want to leave yet." He questioned while I pondered the thought, it would be nice to get into my nice warm pajamas then into my nice comfy bed and drift off to sleep. "Okay that would be nice, thanks."

"Hey guys Nathan is going to drive me home so I will see you tomorrow" I turned to Lucas and Peyton giving them a hug then I turned to Jake and Brooke "I will probably be out cold by the time you guys get home so just keep it down, I know how you like to trip on the stairs in the dark Brooke." "Ha Ha" she replied dryly. "So goodnight, I love you guys" hugging Brooke and Jake then kissing the top of my brothers head. "We love you too TG" then Nathan and I were out the door after he said his goodbyes. Once we were in the car I started to talk "Look Nathan about earlier"

"It's okay, I get it you don't want to go out with me."

"It's not that, I can't not right now. I am getting over a lot right now and I just can't. There is a lot of stuff you don't know about me Nathan."

"And that's okay, I can get to know you better. It's that the point of dating, to get to know people to find out who you want to marry."

"I guess, I do want to date you but I just need some time."

"Okay, I can accept that, I mean I really want to date you so if I have to wait, I have to wait."

This made me smile, I knew he was a good man. He would be a good man to date. I just am not ready yet. I still need a little more time.

"Here is my stop, thank you for driving me home Nathan" I said kissing his cheek getting out of the car. I knew he was a good man when he waited for me to get inside the house before waving and driving away.

As I walked in my phone rang "Hello"

"Hales, its Brooke Peyton is really close to breaking up with Lucas' right now because she thinks he is keeping something from her."

I had to think "Send them both over here, I guess one more person joins the secret club." Then I hung up the phone before Brooke could say anything. I changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants and grabbed a glass of hot tea before I heard them all come in. I walked back into the family room to see Brooke and Jake sitting on one end of the couch, Lucas on the other and Peyton on the other end of the couch. I handed Brooke my tea asking her to hold it, then she drank half of the cup while I was standing there, only her. Then I sat on the ottoman in front of Peyton.

"You were right Lucas is keeping a secret, but it's not his secret, its…its mine" I started when I told her Lucas was keeping a secret she shook her head and looked at him then when I said it was mine she just looked at me questionably. "Hales" Lucas started I knew he was going to say I didn't have to do this. "No Luke, it's okay I don't want to see the two of you break up, and she deserves to know" then I looked back to Peyton "you just can't tell anyone besides who are in this room and my parents." She nodded I looked past her staring at the pictures of me and Jake growing up on the wall, not wanting to see her face when I told her this, "Last year while I was attending private school, I got pregnant, and because the school was forty five minutes away I figured no one here would find out so I just keep it to myself as a secret." Then I looked at her "I have an eight month old daughter Peyton" she just sat there with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open, I was going to say she would catch a fly but it was a serious moment "Her name is Sophia Brooklyn James, let me get her."

Then I brought my sleeping daughter out of her room and put her in Peyton's arms "Sophie, meet Aunt Peyton, she will teach you how to draw and tell you what music to listen to, I know you're going to love her." Peyton just stared at her then at me, she kept looking back and forth before she said "She looks like you." I smiled softly "This is why we could never come over." "Yeah I didn't want to risk anything."

The next morning I woke up and went threw my normal routine, get a shower and get changed, do something with my hair. Then I feed my daughter and myself, put Sophia in her bouncer then waited for my mother to wake up so I could leave. I sat on the couch going through last night's adventures, the last thing I was thinking about was when I told Brooke and Peyton about the latest things with Nathan. They both agreed that I should take some time to think and then if I still wanted to go on a date with Nathan.

* * *

When I got to school Peyton came up to me and told me that if I needed anything to call her and that she loved kids. I joked replying something about adding another babysitter to the list. It was a normal day then we all walked to the river court. Jake was carrying me on his back and then he started to run I began to scream then he fell backwards. Landing on me and putting all his weight on me. "Owwwwww" I screamed as my brother laughed. I kicked him off me so he was laying next to me on the grass and I kicked him in the gut "Ahhh" he screamed. Lucas helped pull him up as Nathan helped me up. "Are you okay?"

"No, I think I broke my butt." I screamed glaring at my brother. They all laughed "it's not funny" I said waddling over to the picnic table. "I am serious guys, I think Jake broke my tailbone."

"Alright well we should be getting home Hales, Mom wants to have that family dinner thing, you too Brooke." Jake told me, reminding me that mom wanted us to have a sit down dinner like a normal family.

"I don't think I can walk that far."

"Its five blocks, I will carry you" He told me as I just looked at him "I promise I will not run"

"Fine" I gave in needing to get home but I knew I wouldn't be able to make it. "Bye everyone" and then we were off once he climbed up the porch stairs he put me down. I walked inside and yelled "Mom Dad, Jake broke my butt." I heard my parents footsteps then their "Whats?" before my mother yelled "Jacob Calvin James what did you do now?" Jake glared at me. "Nothing really he was carrying me, and then he fell on top of me. It hurt, but I am okay."

Then I grabbed Sophia from my mother's arms and went to put her in her high chair. Then we all sat and ate together.

* * *

**Now that broken butt thing happened to me, not that way but, my friends and i (we were at my friends gradutaion party, everyone had gone home except a few of us sat outside by the pit fire ) were playing truth or dare or something and my one friend was chaing me than he picked my up and began to run, he then fell forward. Of course, falling on me, it hurts for days and i had a bruse too, i really thought i broke my butt, luckily i didnt! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the longerish wait but i hope you like it!**

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Two weeks Later**

I finally decided what I wanted to do. I saw Nathan sitting alone on the quad so I walked and sat next to him. "Hi!" "Hi" he replied groggily, obviously not fully awake. I simply just said to him "I'm ready" his head shot up and his eyes widened. I knew he would know what I was talking about. "You mean?" He questioned. I simply nodded in return. "Haley James would you go on a date with me?" He questioned with a smirk. "Yes, I will Nathan Scott" "Good, I was hoping you wouldn't turn me down again." "Never again" I replied looking him in the eye. He grabbed my hand and headed off, its seemed like we were walking towards my locker. "So I was thinking, since tonight is Friday and it is movie night, that you never miss we could go to dinner and then hang out at like the river court or something after."

"Sounds nice" Really all I wanted was something simple, like he planned, it would be perfect. It's like he could read my mind. Then he said "Dress casually and I will pick you up at six?"

"Perfect." Then we reached my locker, I switched books then we headed to his locker. The rest of the day went as planned, except that everyone was so excited when they found out Nathan and I were dating. Then Brooke helped me get ready. I had worn a shirt/dress with leggings and a sweater. Nathan was at my house at six on the dot. "No car?" I questioned. "I thought we could walk and I parked my car at Peyton's so I could drive you home after. And I didn't get to tell you, you look beautiful tonight Haley." He said looking at me once again as I smiled. "Thank you" I blushed "you don't look half bad yourself" I smirked. Then he grabbed my hand as we began to walk, talking came so normally with us. There was never an awkward silent, yes it was silent but a comfortable silence. Before I knew it he told me we were at the restaurant. We were at the docks, there was a restaurant right off the water, he reserved a table outside overlooking the water. "It's beautiful here" I told him looking out at the water. I had never been here. Yes I had walked past it but it was too pricey for my family. "Yes it is" he replied as I looked at him, he was looking at me as I blushed. "I love when you do that" he told me which made me even redder. "I was talking about the view, look at it." "my view is wonderful the way it is"

Then our waiter came over and gave us our menus "order anything you want Hales"

"Okay" then five minutes later after looking through the entire menu "I will take the prime rib" Nathan told the man "and I will have the macaroni and cheese" when the man walked away Nathan began to laugh  
"I said you could order whatever you want." "Umm hello, macaroni and cheese is the food of the gods" Informed him as he continued to laugh "yeah if the gods are five year olds." I playfully hit him, and when we got out food, I was in heaven this was the best macaroni and cheese ever, second best, the James family recipe was the best. After we ate we went and sat at a picnic table overlooking the docks. "I will be right back." Nathan said excusing himself, I wondered where he left but I figured he probably went to the bathroom. Then a few minutes later he was back with a box of cracker jacks. "This is the food of the champions" he joked pulling out the prize and when he opened it he pretend prayed "please be a cheat sheet." He pulled out a multi colored bracelet "it's for you"

"Nathan" I interjected "no, take it Hales, it brings out your eyes" I laughed.

Nathan and I walked to the river court as he grabbed a basketball out of the bushes. "Nathan, I give you fair warning, I am terrible at basketball" I told him then we spent the next hour their as he taught me how to play and shoot a free throw.

About a half hour later we headed over to Peyton's where I saw everyone's cars. We walked in holding hands and then Peyton made up some excuse to get Brooke, myself, and her out of the room. Then they interrogated me "it was amazing, he was a perfect gentleman." Then after Nathan drove me home. He walked me towards the door and we sat down on the porch swing. "Haley, I had an amazing time tonight"

"Me too"

"I don't want it to end, I am not going to ask you on a second date." My smile faltered into a frown "I am going to take one step better and ask you to be my girlfriend, will you?"

"Yes" I said while my smile reappeared on my face once again, it had barely left my face the entire night except for that moment. Then he leaned in and kissed me gently. After we said goodnight I went to take of his letterman jacket he leant me because I was cold he stopped me "Don't, it's a sign that you're my girlfriend right, keep it." I nodded kissed him gently then walked inside. I went straight into my room, no one had left yet so it was just my parents, who were asleep along with my daughter. I got changed and went to bed after checking on Sophia, kissing her goodnight.

I woke up the next morning with a new notification saying Nathan said he was in a relationship, with me. So I did the same and posted on my profile that I was dating him.

* * *

It was two weeks later and we had been on three more dates since. He had told me that he thought he was falling for me on the last one, I told him that I was falling for him too. I have been thinking that I should tell him about my past, but I just can't bring myself to do so because I feel like it might mess everything up. So change of subject Sophia said her first word yesterday, its was Mama. I was so proud. Brooke even got it on video.

It was Saturday now and I was sitting in the den playing with Sophia, only Brooke and I were home, my parents went away on business this morning and Jake had went to work for the morning. Brooke was in her room. I didn't hear anyone knock at the door, or footsteps behind me. "Oh your such a good girl, Mama loves you oh yes she does, can you say Mama again sweetheart?" I questioned before I heard something drop behind me "Brooke what..." but then I stopped when I turned around to see Nathan standing there with his eyes wide and mouth open. His hand was open and flowers were laying on the floor. "hi" I said sheepishly. "What…what is this?" he questioned, now or never Haley. Now. I stood up grabbing Sophia, placing her on my hip, standing in front of him.

"This is my daughter, Sophia, Sophia Brooklyn James. Listen, Nathan." "Who knows?" He questioned, I could see his eyes turning dark, and he was angry, very angry. I couldn't help but feel a little scared. I took a step back.

"Nathan"

"Who knows?" he demanded once again louder. "my family, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton." I whispered not meeting his gaze.

"Peyton knew" He yelled questionably. Sophia then started to whimper so I began rocking back and forth whispering that it was okay then I continued to speak.

"I told her a few weeks ago because she knew something was up." What is he going to do? I couldn't tell anymore, I used to be able to read him like a book. "I should have saw this, there were so many clues." Then he started to walk out of the room. "Nathan." I yelled but he didn't stop. "Brooke" I yelled, she ran out of the room and before she said anything I handed her Sophia, I knew she saw Nathan leaving. "Nathan" I yelled running out of the house "Nathan" I finally caught up to him. "Why didn't you tell me Haley? Huh?"

"Because we were just getting to know each other, and because I was scared."

"Why, did you not trust me enough, thought I would ruin your big secret."

"No I didn't want you to leave like everyone else did." I admitted letting a tear escape.

"I can't believe, you kept this from me. This is big news. Yeah you aren't normal and you have baggage, huge baggage. I can't be here right now, goodbye" then he ran off, I couldn't chase after him, I knew I couldn't. I really like him, maybe I could have even loved him, but he was gone, and I don't think he is coming back. Like everyone else I knew. I went back inside and cried to Brooke as she tried to comfort me. She tried to tell me everything would get better. But I told her I didn't think it would, things would never be the same. Nathan and I would never be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked into Lucas' house with Sophia on my hip. "Lucas can you watch Sophie? I have to work." I was balancing her on one hip and the diaper bag on the other. With very puffy red eyes and a tearstained face. Then Nathan and Lucas walked out of his room I just looked at Nathan "hi" I said and he replied "Hi" we stared at each other a little longer until Lucas said "Sure" "Thank you so much, you're a life saver, my parents are out of town and Brooke and Jake are going on a date and I didn't want to make them stay home. I already cause Brooke enough trouble his morning. I guess I could have taken her to the café and left her in the back, but you know how I feel about that. All the germs and all the stuff she could get into, and she would be there for anyone to see. I can't say she is Karen's niece because your mom will not be there so why would I be watching her?" I rambled

"I know, I understand Hales. Plus, I love my goddaughter, aint that right Soph?" He questioned picking her out of my arms and spinning her around as she giggled at him, I smiled, I had amazing friends. I had completely forgotten Nathan was there. I laughed "Okay come here baby James" I picked her up once more "Mama loves you now be good okay I will be back soon. Can you blow Mama a kiss?" I questioned as she did so, then I laughed and kissed her head "I love you Sophie James" as I handed her to Luke once more. Then she pointed to me and said Mama "When did she learn to say that?" He questioned extremely happy "Yesterday" I said joyfully "And the best part is Brooke got it on video."

"Awesome!" He squealed. "Email it to me?"

"I know right? Sure, or I could show it to you tonight. It's early but that just means she will be as smart as her mother. Apparently, I'm the bomb." I said sarcastically quoting a tutee from a few days ago. He laughed and replied "If she's like you she will be lazy and not walk till she is a year and a half."

"Oh yeah, lazy huh? I would like to see you looking as good as I do, eight months after I had a nine pound baby." I said slapping my own butt walking towards the door. "Not medically possible"

"Plus why would I need to walk if I could talk and order Jake around?" I joked then looked at the time. "Oh crap I'm going to be late" I said putting the diaper bag on the table, as I check my phone and threw it back into my purse "Oh please like my mom would care, I think she loves you more than me" "You got that right, who wouldn't" then I opened the door looking back to Nathan who was standing a few feet behind Lucas with his hands in his pockets, then I looked to Lucas who was waving Sophia's hand at me I smirked and said "Bye princess, bye boys" as I shut the door and headed off to work. I loved how in an instant any of my best friends could change my mood, or make me forget about the troubles in my life for just a little while.

* * *

When I walked back into Lucas' house three hours later she saw Lucas and Nathan playing a very competitive game of NBA Live. "Umm where is my daughter?" I questioned looking around and not seeing her, I had startled the boys then Lucas replied "Pack and Play, my room" I walked in there and saw my daughter asleep in the portable crib. I picked her up and walked back to the boys where they had paused the game. "Thank you so much Luke"

"No problem buddy."

"I see you didn't have any problems this time" I joked while he scowled at me "Her diaper only exploded once" I glared at him "okay twice but that was only because you were trying out eco-friendly diapers"

"They worked, you just had to put like three on at a time." He laughed then said "That reminds me." He went and grabbed something out of the closet "If my memory is correcrt my niece is nine months old today."

"Yeah, I can believe I forgot, what kind of mother am I?"

"A good one, think about it your going to school full time, 4.0 gpa, your working part time, and raising her. I couldn't have raised a baby even better." Lucas told me "Thanks" I put a blanket out on the carpet then laid Sophia on it.

Then I opened the bag to find a few onesies them saying 'my uncle loves me' 'if you think i'm cute you should see my mom' and one saying 'my fingers may be small but I have my uncle wrapped around them.' I laughed, remembering the day I picked out a onesie with Jake saying' don't look at me that's smells coming from my uncle' then I pulled out a picture frame that said on the bottom 'I love my mommy' "Luke is this?" I questioned with watery eyes "The day she was born. I wanted you to have good memories of that day to make up for all the bad ones. It was a wonderful day." It was a picture of me holding her, it was the first time I was able to and I was just looking down at her with tears in my eyes because I was very overjoyed. "Yes it was" I whispered letting a few tears fall as I hugged him. "Anyways I have to go." I stated putting Sophia in her car seat grabbing that in one arm and with the other I put the diaper bag over my because it could double as a cross body bag, the one that hung on the opposite shoulder. Then I put my purse on my other shoulder and grabbed the gift bag "Thank you so much, and I will see you tonight for movie night."

Then I was out the door. I drove home bring Sophia in and put her in her crib then I went back out to grab the three bags leaving them all on the couch before going to take a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

After that I cleaned up the living room a little: putting all the toys in one spot then dusting and vacuuming. Sophia woke up so I told Brooke to order the food and get out the soda. I laid down on the floor with a pillow propping my head up, I had Sophia standing on my stomach as I held her hands. She was trying to balance herself, and we were looking at each other. I couldn't get over how beautiful she is. She was babbling baby talk I listen to every single sound, and then someone knocked on the door. "Come in" I heard Jake yell. Then Lucas walked in with Peyton, and _Nathan _was with them, he knew they were coming to my house, why did he come?

Then Jake walked by me and Sophia yelled "Ak! Ak! Pane!"

"Uncle Jakie, I think she wants to play airplane" I said as he came over jogging starting to count down "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, blast off" stepping around me, now running and grabbing Sophia out of my hands twirling her around as if she was a plane "" I said lifting my hands up as a signal for her to help me up, which she did. Then I picked up the pillow placing it back on the couch, Jake still twirling "Hey big brother, unless you're going to want to change again today, I would suggest you stop before she spits up, _again._" He came to a halt. I moved the three bags off the couch, grabbing my phone out of my purse noticing I had a new message, but ignoring it and throwing it into my back pocket. Then I grabbed a bottle out of the diaper bag, and also grabbing one of the onesies out of the gift bad. "B. Davis" I called "what Tutor Mom?" she questioned walking out of the kitchen as I heard Nathan mutter "TM" finally realizing what it meant. "Can you fill this up with whatever kind of juice that is in the fridge?" I questioned throwing the bottle at her, she caught it, nodded and went back into the kitchen. "Thanks" then I headed for my room grabbing Sophia on the way.

"I will be back, a certain little girl needs a diaper change."

"Go ahead Peyton" Lucas joked as she smacked him in the back of the head and we all laughed, even Nathan. A few minutes later I walked back out, Sophia wearing her new onesie 'If you think I'm cute you should see my mom' "Well isn't that a little conceded?" Brooke questioned. I made a face at her mockingly saying "Well isn't that a little conceded?" she glared at me then I said "Waldo bought it not me" I said as Brooke and Jake started cracking up along with me. "What's so funny?" Peyton questioned looking at us strangely. "Guys it's not funny" Lucas pouted. "Oh it is" Jake said. Brooke was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, almost crying from laughing so hard. "Guys!" Lucas pouted again. "I thought you all finally forgot about that, Porky! Why did you bring that up?" Lucas yelled at me. "Because" I said shrugging my shoulders, placing Sophia in her high chair that I had brought into the living room. Then I went and help Brooke up. "Care to explain?" Nathan questioned. "Well we all had our nicknames growing up. I was Porky Jake was Bugs Bunny, Brooke was Tigger, and Lucas was Waldo." I said as Brooke continued "Lucas got Waldo because we were about to walk to the beach so Lucas had a bucket." Jake then stated "he said something to get me angry so I took the bucket and shoved it on his head, then it got stuck, so he was walking around with this red bucket over his head." I continued "He couldn't see a thing and we had just been looking at a where's Waldo book so I said, 'Lucas I bet you can't find Waldo' then we started calling him Waldo." "And then Lucas walked into a wall" Jake said starting to laugh again.

"And the other nicknames?" Peyton questioned. "Well Brooke, well she was Brooke and we thought Tigger was fitting" Jake said. "Jake, before he got braces had buck teeth like Bugs Bunny" I said "I did not" He stated, "Yes you did" Brooke said as Lucas then added "And we called Haley Porky Pig because she ate like a pig" "I did not" I yelled "Yes you did, you were like a stick but could by far out eat any of us. You probably still can" I looked down blushing. "And now we call Sophia Miss Piggy because she takes after her mother." Brooke said as Sophia smiled and clapped after hearing her name. "Well I would have to agree that I like that one better than watermelon, I don't even know how I got that nick name?" I said uncertainly. "Me either, but I don't know when anyone even started calling me sweet cheeks." "Wow that was from when we were like four, at least the other ones were from when we were like eight." I said, wondering how we even remembered that. "Well I was called stinky, and Jake was Twinkle toes." Lucas said.

"I feel left out" Peyton pouted. "But you were Goldilocks" Brooke said. "And Nathan was King" Lucas said, letting out a chuckled "Because he claimed he was royal" "Shut up" Nathan muttered slapping Lucas.

I then gave Sophia her bottle, kissing her head I headed to the kitchen. I filled a bowl with cheerios, and grabbing some bananas and strawberries cutting them up and putting them in another bowl. I gave them to her as she began to eat them quite quickly. I heard Brooke say "Soph, what did I say about manners." Jake took the liberty to put in the video of Sophia's first words that he edited into a short film. Everyone was so thrilled except Nathan who showed no emotion at all. They were practical her second, third, fourth, and fifth parents.

Then we decided what movie to watch and put it in. Of course like usual, we all talked throughout them movie, tonight the girls sat on one couch and the guys on the other. I was now holding my daughter as she played with a toy then she pointed the ones I put away earlier. I handed her to Brooke and put a blanket on the floor. I grabbed her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Waffles, and waved him in front of me, she got so excited and squealed waving her arms around. I gave it to her then placed her on the blanket to play with it. I noticed that so far almost the entire night Nathan's gaze was on me.

When the movie was over I remember to ask "Hey guys do you think I could borrow you for a few hours tomorrow, we are moving Sophia from my room into what was the office across the hall from me. It's already painted a light yellow so we just need to move the changing table and crib and put up some decorations." "Okay" "Sure" "Whatever" "Yeah, a huh" "Cool" All were said at once

Then I took a sleeping Sophia and put her in her crib. As I shut the door I remembered about the text I to earlier. I read it then yelled "Jake" you could tell in my voice I was panicked "What?" he questioned worried as I ran into the living room I showed him the text. I could tell he was angry "He… ha can't do that can he?" I asked tears falling freely down my face "I don't know if he can, but I certainly will not let him. He will not lay a single finger on her or you again."

I looked up into his eyes "I…I can't lose her, she's all I have." I cried barely getting my words as my brother pulled me close to him in a tight hug. Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke asked for like the fifth time" What's wrong" I cried out "Damien" "Damien West?" I heard Nathan question as I felt Jake nod. "What does that punk want?" Lucas questioned. Jake threw him my phone as I pulled away from him. They all read it. I saw Lucas' face change to angry as Brooke and Peyton looked like they were about to cry but they were trying to keep it together. And Nathan just looked confused.

"He...he's trying to take my baby." I stuttered

"He can't do that." Brooke whispered shocked, then Peyton questioned "Can he?" then Lucas said "Not after what happened he shouldn't be allowed to." Jake held my shoulders and looked at me. "Don't you have a restraining order?"

"I do, but… oh Sophia is 9 months old today, I got that restraining order exactly 3 months before she was born. It only last a year."

"No no no no no" I heard Jake whisper as he started to pace. "Why did our stupid parents choose this weekend to go on a business trip?"

I went over and grabbed the picture frame Lucas gave me earlier. I sat on the couch in the corner cradling it and sobbing. Then I felt Nathan's arms wrap around me. Then someone knocked at the door. I whispered "I will get it" then turned on the porch lights opening the door. "What… what are you doing here?" I felt Jake, Lucas, and Nathan behind me "Listen to me you punk you will stay away from my sister and her daughter, tomorrow we will go to the court and get the restraining order reset and you will never be able to see them again, you hear me. You come even close to either of them your parole office will find out about you breaking the restraining order when you came to see Haley when my niece was born. You understand?"

Damien nodded at Jake who was holding him against the wall. Then Jake let him go as he ran away. "Wimp" all the guys said at the same time. Then Jake pulled me close to him as we walked inside the house, locking the door. I saw Brooke rocking Sophia back and forth as she screamed. She must have woken up in all the commotion. I went over and grabbed her. Then I sat in the rocking chair in the corner singing a lullaby, which knocked her out as I took her back to my room. Then when I came back I asked "Jake can you sleep in my room tonight"

"Sure Hales, we decided we are all going to stay here tonight to be safe in case he comes back, I was going to sleep in the living room with Nathan and Lucas but I will sleep in your room, and so will Brooke and Peyton." Even though Brooke and Jake had their own rooms I appreciated how worried they were about me that they would rather sleep on the floor than in a bed. "Brooke and Peyton can sleep on the air mattress and Nathan and Lucas' can take the couches, I will sleep on the floor…" He said "Don't be silly, you and I can share my bed, it will be like when we were little and one of use would sneak into the others room asking if we could sleep with them because we had a bad dream. This is my bad dream."

"Don't worry little sister, it's going to be okay, I would never let him take Sophie away from us. Ever."

When everyone went to get into pajamas (most of the borrowed) I caught Nathan standing alone looking out the window. "I guess you never expected that to happen tonight?" I joked as he turned around to me "Can we talk?" he questioned as I pointed to the door, we walked out back and sat on the stairs. "I am sorry about just leaving this morning."

"It's okay"

"No its not, Haley what happened?"

"Truth?" I questioned dumbly, of course he would want the truth you idiot. He nodded "two summers ago, had just finished sophomore year and everyone was so excited we had a party. At this party I decided to drink, first time ever. Things got out of hand and my boyfriend, he knew I want to wait for marriage but took advantage of drunk me and slept with me. Then a few weeks later when I found out I was pregnant I told him and he slapped me, then he push me over. I almost had a miscarriage, thank God I didn't. That's how my parents found out when they got a call from the hospital. We decided that I should go to Oak Lake Academy for the next year and then transfer after, if I did before people around here would know that I got pregnant, and Oak Lake is 45 minutes away so chances of people finding out were slim. My boyfriend was Damien West, and when I was six months pregnant I got a restraining order against him because he wouldn't leave me alone and we had a case because of what he did before. And then on January 19th I gave birth to Sophia Brooklyn James, he tried to see me but no one let him in, although I could hear everything he said. And now here I am. 4.0 Nerdy Haley James, who may be valedictorian who also got pregnant in high school. How ironic!" I said with a few tears slowly going down my face.

"Haley, I can't believe you went thought all that"

"Well I did, and it has only made me stronger" then I got up and walked into my room to change. Seeing my other three 'roommates' in there. I got into bed and snuggled up to Jake as we all fell asleep almost instantaneously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning I was the first one up so I decided to make breakfast. Pancakes. I looked up at Jake who was snoring and drooling, man I love my brother. I got Sophia out of her crib so she didn't wake everyone up when she woke up. I put her in the high chair giving her some juice and cherios she munched away on. Little did I know Nathan was standing in the doorway when Sophie said "Mama Mama Mama ing!" "You want me to sing Baby James, alright" I began to sing **"Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up Just stay this little Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up It could stay this simple I won't let nobody hurt you Won't let no one break your heart No, no one will desert you Just try to never grow up, never grow up"**

And when I done I looked over to see Nathan smiling. I must have woken him up. "You're so good with her" He said gently, approaching me.

"It's just a motherly instinct, I guess" "She's beautiful, like her Mama." I blushed "She looks just like you" "Thanks" "Listen Haley, I am sorry about everything yesterday morning, I thought about it all night and decided that you're worth it. I didn't picture anything like this, but I can't leave what we have behind so I would like for us to be us again, and for me to get to know Sophia better." I stopped mixing batter in a bowl and looked at him whispering "I would like that." Then he leaned in and kissed me. He didn't leave, for once a person in her life didn't leave or intentionally hurt her because she told them about her being a teen mom.

"Oh can you grab her real quick?" I questioned. "I have never held a baby before Haley. I might break her." "Nathan you can't break her, just be gentle and it will all be fine." He gently picked her up and carried her too me. "See natural" I joked and he sent me a glare, then he smiled down at her as she cooed happily. I grabbed her from him "ahh just what I thought, a stinky baby, stinkkyyy" I said giving her an Eskimo kiss. "How did you know so easily?" Nathan questioned "give me your hand" he did and I put it on her diaper "feel that" "eww" "see easy, aww man the changing table is in my room where everyone is sleeping. Looks like we will use your portable changing mat on the living room floor."

I heard Nathan mumbled gross "either that or the kitchen counter" "Floor" he replied quickly as I walked out laughing slightly.

* * *

Once I was in the living room I laid out all the supplies quietly and whispered to Sophia "So baby what do you think of Nathan? Mama really likes him." She smiled at me so I took that as a sign that she liked him "Today you and me are going to go down to city hall with Uncle Jake and make sure a bad man never talks to us again." Then when I walked back in I had put her in her high chair again as Nathan asked "I don't mean to pry but, can you tell me what all the secrets were about?"

"Sure, well like you guessed TM is tutor mom, Brooke calls me it when only people who know are around. And the whole tutor slut thing, she called me that when she found out I was pregnant until I gather the guts to tell her what really happened. And with the thing that happened at the river court, Jake called me Haley Bob and I hate it when he does that so I left for a run, then when I got their he called to somewhat apologize yet he kept calling me it so I said if he kept calling me that ether I would call him Jakie Calvin or throw my phone into the river and tell my parents he did it. Then he told me that they wouldn't believe me considering what happened while I was at private school. It got me really upset but once I calmed down I knew he didn't mean it and he did apologize. I knew he was joking because he would never say something negative about Soph."

"Is he older?"

"Yeah five minutes, and I never hear the end of it. But I also like it because he has been my big teddy bear through everything."

"You're the strongest person I know" I was touched by this, he could tell I was and changed the subject "So when you said you first daughters middle name would be Brooklyn."

"Yep Sophia Brooklyn, after her Aunt B. Her and Luke have been amazing throughout it all. They are her god parents." Then Lucas walked in "What about me being amazingly handsome." We laughed. "Let me put her in her bouncer and then I will wake everyone up. Everything just needs to be cooked." As I finished Brooke and Peyton walked out, I started to crack up, their hair was out of control crazy. "Let me go wake up Jake, come watch." I stopped to put Sophia in her bouncer real quick, she immediately started bouncing up and down. Then as we walked into my room they all stood in the door way and I ran and launched myself on the bed so I landed sitting on his stomach. "Ahhh" he yelled sitting up so I fell backwards, everyone was laughing at us. "ugggh that hurt HALES" I sat next to him now "get up sleepy head time to start your day." He wobbled out of bed mumbling something then groaning. After we all ate Jake and I started to get dressed up to go to city hall. He put on his suit and I put on a dress putting my hair up in a bun. I then dressed Sophia in her dress.

Everyone else left to go change and shower, inform their parents that they were alive. Brooke would let them in then we would start working on the nursery when we got back.

* * *

Two hours later we walked into a quiet house, we had gotten another year restraining order. I walked over to my planner on the dining room table marking a year from now about the restraining order. We walked upstairs towards my room where I heard people. I walked into the nursery/ office. And I saw a Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan, all having paint stains on their clothes and faces. Then I saw a mural on the wall. There were animals and flowers. It was beautiful. "Peyton" I said breathlessly I put down the baby carrier, hugging her. "It was Nathan's idea." "Thank you, it's beautiful." "So what happened" Brooke asked, excited yet nervous. "We got another restraining order." They all let out a sigh of relief. "Let me get changed, and change Sophie and we will start moving furniture. Jake you should change too. Nathan would you like to help me change Soph, baby lesson number one?" I questioned picking her up we walked to my room. "Thank you" I said kissing him once we shut my door. "Hey a beautiful room for a beautiful girl." He responded earning another kiss. I then pulled Sophia out of her carrier and placed her in Nathan's arms. Then I picked out an outfit and handed it to him. I instructed him how to change her and he did well. "Good job, now I will be back." I disappeared into my walk in closet putting on a t-shirt and sweat pants. "Alright let's get to work" I said walking out surprising him. I watched him he was holding her and looking down at her. He was talking baby talk to her.

"You look like a natural."

"Me?" he questioned. I knew this would sound odd but "you will make a good father one day." He just looked at me and then shrugged. I let it go.

We walked into the soon to be nursery, I stood in the corner and directed people on what to do, hang this there, move that there. We put up the letters making her name over where the crib would go. Then on the opposite wall we put up a collage of frames. On the other two sides of the walls were murals and the window look over the backyard. I pulled down the shade because the sun was blinding. We moved the crib in, along with the changing table and rocking chair. Next came the dresser and end tables along with the bookshelf, we had been keeping these in the garage until she got her own room. Then the lamps to go on top of that and the toy chest. Then we threw two area rugs on the floor. We brought in some of the toys and her swing. We put her mattress in the crib, making her bed. Then Brooke and Peyton took her clothes out of my closet and put them in her new one. Her little chair and he play table got assembled and moved in, they had still been in their boxes. We put her mobile on the crib them put the valance and curtains up. The final touches were the diaper stacker, hamper, and storage wicker baskets on top of the dresser. The last touch was me hooking up her baby monitor.

We put the desk and bookshelf from the office back in my room. That use to be a guest bedroom to begin with then it turned into an office when we moved some of my stuff into it.

"It looks amazing guys, thank you so much, it would have taken me forever and we got it done in two hours. You're amazing."

Lucas and Peyton gave me a hug then left. Soon to follow Brooke went to take a nap and Jake went to his music class. Leaving Nathan and me "Oh can you put these in the sockets?" I questioned handing him the things you put in the electrical sockets. "Soon I will have to be using baby gates, and play yards, and locking the kitchen cabinets. What a joy?" I joked as I put a cover in. "Now time for lesson two of baby care: feeding."

"Oh boy" he stated when I correct "actually it's oh girl, now off to the kitchen." When we got down here I told him "Alright, now look to find what you think you should feed her?" he walked around the kitchen finding a bottle getting out juice then he grabbed a jar of baby food, a banana, and some cheerios. "That's good, and you could feed her that, but its lunch so we want something more filling. So instead fill that bottle with milk, we are going to give her some left over spaghetti, some chopped up pieces of lunch meat, a banana, and a jar of baby food, some sort of vegetable."

"Wow I didn't know they could eat so much." "Well not portions we eat, tiny ones of everything so they get all the basic parts of the food pyramid." "I see" then I handed him the lunch meat and banana, he cut them up sad I heated up the spaghetti then cute it up. I took out a plate and place it all on there. He then grabbed the milk and a jar of squashed peas. He filled the bottle then gave it to Sophia. I taught him how to feed her the baby food then we gave her the plate and let her eat it herself. "Listen Nathan, we didn't talk about this, I just need to make sure you know that..." I started but Nathan interrupted "I can't tell anyone. I know, I just don't see why no one can know"

"Its just wouldn't be good for everyone to know. I don't mean it to sound the way this is going to turn out but you don't know what it was like at Oak Lake every time I walked into a hallway all I heard was whispers. I got so upset. I can't go through that again."

"I understand that Hales, I just don't you to regret this later, or when you tell Sophia that you kept her a secret for so long she's going to wonder why?"

"I don't know if I could go through that again Nathan." I said looking up at him, he did have a point. "But you won't be alone this time Haley, I am here so is Brooke, and Jake, and Lucas, and Peyton. We all would stand by you through everything, no matter what." "Thank you let me think about it." "Okay" He then left because his dad called wondering where he was.

"What should I do angel? Mama just doesn't know what to do." I don't know what will happen when I do tell everyone about Sophia but I knew I should soon. I need to talk to Jake. When Jake got home I sat down on the couch with him sitting across from me. "Do you think I should tell everyone about Sophia?"

"Where is this coming from?" he questioned we had talked about this before agreeing that it would be best to keep it a secret.

"Well this morning Nathan told me that I might regret it later and that what would I tell Sophia later when she asked why I kept it a secret? I don't want her to hate me Jake, but I also don't want to feel that hostility again. I am so confused." I buried my face in my hands. "Hey, hey look at me, whatever you do with be right, there are pros and cons to every situation. We are going to get through this, together like we always have."

"Thanks big brother."

"Oh and Whitey needed someone to sing the National Anthem at the basketball game on Friday, so I told him you would do it. Okay great talking to you, we should have chats like this more often" then he started to run off "Jake!"

"Come on Hales you have an amazing voice, let the people hear it"

"Fine" I grumbled stomping off to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so who is watching the Super Bowl for those of you in America? I somewhat am, I dont understand football, at all, people have tried to explain to to me but i just dont get it. So its on because I want to see who wins, I want to see the comercials, and trhe half time performance. I am rooting for the Steelers! (Go Steelers!) Sorry Packers fans, its mainly because my parents are rooting for them, along with my best friend (her entire family is (are?) huge Steelers fans) Even though they are loosing by 6 points as I write this. And another reason, one of my brothers is rooting for the Packers! Haha**

**And did you know, super bowl sunday is the top day out of any other day in the year that spousal abuse is at its highest. That is rediculuse all because of a stupid game they abuse their spouse, this needs to end. Along with children and animal abuse.**

**On a lighter note my Church started a collection today SOUP-er bowl Sunday, we collected money then later in the month we will go to a local soup kitchen donate the money and work there for a shift. One person gave a 20 dollar bill! So generous, I had at least 5 five dollar bills in my basket and I was at the mass with the least people. Does this mean the recession is ending? Please let it be ending!**

**So after my long rant a little bit about the actual chapter. (P.S. let me know you thoughts about the super bowl and anything I have talked about, what team you rooted for and so on, even rants if your team lost. I will take anything, haha)**

**So I think you will all like this chapter! New point in the relationship for Naley!**

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day at school Nathan walked up to my locker "good morning beautiful" he leaned down and kissed me. "Morning handsome"

"Did you think about what I said yesterday morning?"

"Yeah, I don't know what I am going to do yet. Anyway did you hear what Jake did?"

"Yeah, I um kind of encouraged him" Nathan said sheepishly looking down "What?" "Hales show the world what you have got, and you've got a lot." He said as I joked "That was cheesy" he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked down the hall. "Just remember, I will be there for you whatever you choose."

* * *

It was Friday night. The night of the opening game at Tree Hill High. The night I knew my life would change. I had to sing the national anthem and then go over to the sidelines and cheer. Nathan and Jake had come to check on me while I was warming up. Then I was told it was time. I stepped onto the court holding Sophia's carrier in my one hand and the microphone in the other. "Hi everyone I would like for you all to meet" I took a deep breath "my daughter Sophia" I heard a crowd of gasps "and I would like to wish good luck to the ravens! Go ravens!" then I began to sing.

After I put the microphone in that stand then met my mother on the sidelines. I handed her the carrier. I walked straight over and stood between Brooke and Peyton as she started a cheer. Nathan mouthed "you were amazing" while Jake and Lucas smiled at me. I smiled back then began cheering. When I told everyone about Sophia I saw a ton of people look at me then Nathan, did they think I was stupid that I wouldn't tell my boyfriend before I told the entire world. He was the one that convinced me to.

The ravens won the game and the six of us (seven with Sophia) were on our way to Karen's for a victory dinner. We were walking and Sophia was in her stroller. "I am so proud of you Hales, not only did you get up there and announce that you had a daughter, but you did it with such grace and dignity." Nathan told me, then my brother added "and you faced your fear of singing in front of crowds."

"Yeah no more secrets." I whispered looking down at Sophia, wondering if I did the right thing, I would know soon once I started taking her out in public and when school started Monday. "Tutor mom, you are an amazing cheerleader too." "My baby can just do it all." Nathan joked throwing his arms around me. "Thanks Nate" we were now in front of Karen's, Nathan lifted up the stroller as I opened the door. He pushed it in then I pushed it over to the corner and pulled out Sophia. Every eye in the café was on me, most of them being Tree Hill students celebrating, and Karen was too. "Haley" "No Karen it's okay" I said with a smile, she understood, she knew what I was going through it, she went thought it all before. She felt that hostility too she knew why it was a secret, but suddenly she understood everything. "Can we have a table for six with a high chair?" "Sure take that one" she pointed to the table right in front of the counter. Nathan went and grabbed a high chair for me, put it in between two chairs and took Sophia out of my arms, placing her in it.

I sat with Sophia on my left and Nathan on my right, then Jake was on the other side of Brooke, then Peyton and Lucas. Karen came out with a bottle of warm milk. I instantly took it thanking her. Knowing that this would put Sophia to sleep after a long night. Then she took our orders. We talked about the game, the good moves and the mistakes of both teams. Tree Hill was unstoppable with Nathan, Lucas, and Jake on the court together, in addition having Skills Taylor and Tim Smith, impossible to beat. Then Karen came out with two plates, I handed Sophia to Nathan, I had been rocking her in my arms because she was on the verge of sleep "Let me go help her." He gladly took her, then I walked in the back. "Need some help?" "So I take it you told everyone?" Karen questioned. "Yeah, it was getting tougher and tougher to keep it a secret and I didn't want Sophia to look back and think that I kept it a secret because I didn't want her." Karen shook her head and hugged me "She would never think that, you are an amazing mother to her, things are going to change, but come talk to me, I will always be here for you." "I know" then we carried the plates out, I sat back down as I reached out for Sophia, our eyes locked and we smiled at each other.

We walked out of the café about an hour later we began to just walk around and we ended at the river court. "Alright, we need to work out teams" Jake said. "Don't you boys get enough basketball." Brooke said.

"Nope," all three replied. "I know what we could do, call Skills" I suggested before Lucas called him and he was hear within minutes. "Hey dog" he pounded fists with the guys "Baby James, has a baby, how did that happen?" He questioned giving me a hug "Long story" I sat down and began to slightly move Sophia's stroller back and forth, she had been asleep for the past hour.

* * *

I walked onto the court Saturday night, there was another game and Whitey wanted me to sing the National Anthem again. Nathan, Lucas, and Jake were warming up, it was 45 minutes before the game, and the away team would be here soon, along with all the fans. I was holding Sophia, my mom should be here soon to watch her during the game, after all she never missed one, and then I would take her after the game.

Nathan walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, careful not to crush Sophia. "Finally my good luck charm is here" He said kissing me then he kissed Sophia's head. "Yes I am" I smiled. "I was talking about Sophia, but I guess you are too!" He joked. I hit him with my pom-pom "Jerk" "What are you going to do about it Miss James" "I don't know I will have to think about it" I said looking like I was pondering it. "Your something else Haley James, your too good for me." "I think it's the other way around Nathan Scott, you are far too good for me" "Never" he whispered then he leaned down and kissed me. I saw some players in green uniforms walk in, they looked familiar. "Who are you playing against?" I questioned. "I don't know" then I saw him walk into the gym. "I can't be here" I whispered as Damien West laid his eyes on me. "Don't run away from this Hales, show him how happy you are, how you don't need him." "Okay" I kissed him once more "Good luck, I need to talk to Whitey" I said "Break a leg" he yelled as I walked away, I turned around smiled then continued to Whitey.

"Hey coach Durham, I am singing tonight right?" "Yes, you have a beautiful voice Haley" "Thank you" "Now I was talking to your brother earlier; he told me about Damien, will you be alright singing in front of him." I looked to Nathan "Yes someone told me to show him how much I don't need him and how happy I am without him." "Nathan is a good man" "Yes he is" Whitey must have seen my gaze, I then snapped out of it. "And he told me about this beautiful little girl, although we haven't been formally introduced." "Sorry, this is Sophia Brooklyn James" I saw my brother and Lucas looking angry as they approached with Nathan behind them. "Guys listen to me, I know you want to beat the crap out of Damien right now, but you can't or you will get thrown out of the game, but what you can do is beat him on the court." I smirked then walked away. I had seen my mother show up, I handed her Sophia, and then I went to change.

* * *

I came out fifteen minutes later in my cheer uniform and joined the cheerleaders who were warming up. Then Whitey looked over towards me, this was it, time for me to 'break a leg' I walked over and took the microphone. "Hi everyone, it's time for the game to start but before that, please stand for the National Anthem!" the flag we unrolled behind me, as I began to sing. After everyone applauded, I felt Damien stare but I ignored it. Then Whitey handed me a paper, I looked at it and realized what I was supposed to do. "And now for Tree Hill's starting lineup As center we have Tim Smith, as small forward we have Skills Taylor, as point guard we have Lucas Scott. As power forward we have Jake James" as my brother ran out I saw he looked mad but then he looked at me as I smiled sheepishly, he laughed causing my smile to widen, then I looked at the last name and I smiled wider "And as shooting guard we have Tree Hill's most valuable player of the last three years Nathan Scott ladies and gentlemen" He ran out, smirking at me as I mouthed "Good Luck" "Now please give it up for the Raven's" I said applauding, I gave Whitey the microphone before Nathan ran over and took it, I looked at him questionably.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give it up for Tree Hill's own, Haley James!" He spoke. I smiled as he applauded and smiled at me. He kissed my forehead then walked onto the court again. I saw Jake and Lucas clapping like crazy along with all the other players and almost every student in Tree Hill. I blushed and walked over to the cheerleaders.

Half way through the game Nathan jumped up shooting the ball and Damien knocked him on his feet. Nathan was lying on the court with everyone surrounding him, I saw Lucas, Jake, and Whitey talking to him. Damien started walking backwards with a smirk almost running into me. I pushed him "You did that on purpose" "What are you talking about Tree Hill's own Haley James" He pushed me back, so I hit the wall. I pushed him again, then Brooke and Peyton came over and started yelling and hitting him. He ignored them backing me against the wall, yelling and he raise his hand about to slap me when someone pulled him away from me and pushed him against the wall, holding him there by his jersey. It was Nathan, he had seen what was happening and gotten up immediately and gotten hold on Damien. "What do you think you're doing punk? Stay away from her or" Then Jake and Lucas pulled Nathan back as some Oak Lake players held back Damien. The referee pointed at Damien "You, you're out of the game." Jake and Lucas let go of Nathan, he instantly came over to me and hugged me tightly "Are you okay?" he whispered "Yeah"

"Did he hurt you?" "No you saved me Nathan" "I will always be there to save you." He kissed my forehead before taking his position on the court. Jake and Lucas checked on me before heading back too.

There were fifteen seconds on the clock, the Raven's were down by three. Nathan had the ball as he stepped outside the three point line he shot but was fouled, the ball went in just as the buzzer went off, the game was tied and the ref gave Nathan one foul shot. He stepped up to the line "You got nothing Scott" Damien yelled from the sideline. Nathan looked to me and smirked, and shot the ball without even looking. It went in.

I ran up to him, launching myself into his awaiting arms. He twirled me around then kissed me "I love you" He said "Wait I didn't mean that because it was crazy and it's too soon and I have never loved anyone before and this makes me sound like an idiot and it will scare you away." It was funny watching him ramble in nervousness "Nathan" I yelled interrupting him "I love you too" I said gently "You do?" "I do" "I love you Haley James" "and I love you Nathan Scott." Then he kissed me, I pulled away when I felt someone tap my shoulder, I looked to find my mom "Thanks Mom" I said and before I could take Sophia from her Nathan did. He twirled her around in a circle, both were smiling. It made my heart melt that the man I love loves my daughter. He then handed her to me and said "I love you, my two favorite girls." And before I could say anything Jake and Lucas were over with Brooke and Peyton everyone was so excited that Tree Hill destroyed Oak Lake.

* * *

About a half hour later after everyone calmed down, the guys got changed while Brooke, Peyton, and I threw on our cheerleading sweatpants under our skirts and put on a sweatshirt. I had kept the stroller and diaper bag in the girl's locker room. Sophia had on her long sleeve Raven's t-shirt and some pants with a jacket over top. I walked out pushing the stroller with Brooke and Peyton behind me. We waited for the boys to come out of the locker room. Before they came out I saw Theresa and her friend Carrie walking towards me. "Hi Haley"

"Hi" I told them "How have you been?" "I have been good, this is my friend Peyton, best friend Brooke" then I saw the guys walking towards us "That is my boyfriend Nathan" he came behind me and wrapped his arms around me "My other best friend Lucas, and you have met my brother Jake" "Yes I have" she said flirtatiously batting her eyelashes walking towards him but before she could get their Brooke beat her. She bounced over "Great game boyfriend" "Thanks baby" he said before she kissed him, claiming her 'ownership'. "Eww guys sister in the room" "Come on we see you and Nathan kissing all the time it's the same for me Hales" Jake said. Then Theresa asked Nathan "So you know Haley is a mother right? And that doesn't freak you out." "Nope I love Sophia." Nathan said looking down at her playing with a soft basketball. "Sorry to cut this short Theresa, but we should be going." Then we all just walked away.

We gathered in the hallway "I hate her" Jake and I said simultaneously. "Wow twins think alike" Lucas said. "Okay so Nathan and I will take my car because I don't want Sophia to be out in the cold and we will meet at mine for movie night." "Okay" the four of them said. We walked in two different directions and when we got to the door Nathan opened the door so I could push the stroller though then he grabbed my hand leading us to the car "Well well if it is a cute little family" We heard behind us, turning around "What do you want West?" Nathan questioned as I stiffened and Nathan got angry. "Oh wait it's not because, look that's my kid not Nathan's." "Come on Hales" Nathan said as we began to walk away. "Don't worry Nathan I will see you in the state championship and Haley I will see you in your dreams."

We just continued walking until we got to my small SUV then I put the car seat in as Nathan collapsed the stroller throwing it in the trunk. I got in to the driver's seat, him in the passenger "Hey I didn't get that chance to tell you how hot you looked tonight" "Hot huh?" I questioned, normal Nathan would say cute or beautiful not hot. "Well that and beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, cute, sexy, but I didn't want to seem like a stalker so I stuck with hot." Then he smirked, his smirk met mine as I quickly kissed him then began to drive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Drama, Drama, Drama, get your Drama here! Tree Hill is full of Drama! So here is a longer chapter! Hope you like it. **

**So just a side note, aren't super bowls supposed to be more exciting, although my friend says it was exciting and others are a lot boring?**

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After the movie was over Lucas and Peyton went home, Jake and Brooke stayed in the living room as Nathan and I went to my room. We sat down on the floor and talked "I should go check on Sophia" I had put her to bed over an hour ago. "No let me" Nathan said as he got up, he left the room and then I heard "Haley" he sounded worried I got up and ran, he ran into me as we met in the hallway "She's not in there!"

"What? I yelled, I went and looked in there, turning on the lights, "I will call 911" I ran into the hallway "MOM, DAD, JAKE, BROOKE! Sophia's gone! She's not in her room" "Sophia Sophia" I heard Nathan calling out checking around my room then going back to her room. My parents, Jake, and Brooke were with me instantly "Haley" Nathan called, he held up a note stating 'The perfect family, oh wait she is my daughter.'

"Damien" I whispered "Damien stole my baby, that's what that noise was, about a half hour ago, I heard a noise upstairs and no one else heard it." The police then arrived asking a million questions that Nathan answered for me. "So we will need to know what the car looked like." "Well we saw it in the parking lot as we left the game" "Okay sir would you please come over here and describe the car and Mr. West? Then we will check out all the highways, bus and trains stations, airports, and we will get everyone looking for the license plate once we find the cars information."

I sat on the couch as a whirlwind of people moved by me, back and forth, back and forth, it was all I blur, my baby girl was missing, my baby girl that I was in labor with for eight hours. My baby girl who I kept a secret until yesterday. I walked up to her room.

* * *

Back downstairs

Jake and Brooke were sitting at the table talking, Jimmy and Lydia were talking to cops and Nathan had just gotten done with the police questions. Lucas and Peyton then walked in sitting next to Brooke and Jake. He saw Haley escape upstairs just as Jake was about to go upstairs he stopped her "I got this Jake" he simply nodded.

* * *

I stood over her crib looking into it, and then I picked up a stuffed animal and held it to my chest, smelling her in it. I heard footsteps behind me, someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I instantly recognized it was Nathan. He whispered in my ear "We are going to find her, they found the car he was using and the license plate number and now every highway patrol is out their looking for him. There are so many leads. We **will **find her. I promise you." He told me as I turned around in his arms and cried into his chest. He simply held me whispering encouraging words to me. He gave me hope. "Lucas, Jake, Peyton, and Brooke all are going out to look along with Karen, and Keith, and Mr. Sawyer. So many people that love both of you, I will go out if you want but I figured you would want me here." I nodded against his chest. "We should probably go downstairs." He whispered. I grabbed his hand and wandered down the stairs. It was 1:30 A.M.

I walked into the kitchen and started to cook, something, anything. I needed to stop thinking about it. After I was done I walked back into the living room where Jake, Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas stood talking to Nathan "Hey Haley, we just stopped to see if there was any new news, we are just about to head back out."

"You guys don't have to"

"We want to." Just as they were about to head out the door an officer came in. "Ms. James" he said walking over to me "We have located Sophia." "Oh thank god" I said hugging Jake who was standing next to me "Another officer caught him on the highway heading south, he called for backup and got involved in a high speed chase, the then ended up rear ending someone. No one was hurt, and luckily he had the common sense to take the car seat too. He hadn't gotten far so they are headed to Tree Hill Memorial Hospital, just as a precaution to make sure they are both okay." "I don't want him in the same car as her, get them in two separate cars." I said forcefully. "Already happened, they are about a half hour away from the hospital now." I felt Nathan next to me and I pulled him close to me as I cried some tears of relief, He held me. Then all of us left for the hospital.

* * *

I sat in the waiting room tapping my hands on my legs, Nathan was sitting next to me, Jake and Lucas went for coffee, while Brooke and Peyton went to the bathroom. My parents had sat across from us. Nathan then grabbed my hands "Sorry" I said with a small smile "It's okay, but you don't have anything to worry about, she is okay."

Then three cops came walking in with Sophia I ran up to them with everyone behind me, they had just all returned. I grabbed her out of their hands, I held her close to me as I sobbed. I then took a look over her, she looked okay. I then saw Damien walk in with cop around him. I handed Sophia to my mother and walked over to him. "How dare you! How dare you take her!" I yelled and then slapped him across the face. Then Jake grabbed his shirt pinning him against the wall "I thought I told you to stay away from them punk" then as he raised his arm to punch him I told Jake "Don't Jake your too good for this." Then Jake let him go backing away when Nathan stepped "Well I'm not!" And he punched him, and then he stepped back. "Oh and your wrong, at the game you told me I had nothing, I have it all!"Nathan said to him backing away.

* * *

My parents, Jake, and I sat in the examination room with Sophia and the doctor. "So she is fine?" I questioned. The doctor nodded "Yes it seems like she wasn't harmed at all." "Thank you doctor" I said walking over and taking her from the table as he walked out of the room. I looked down at her again wondering how Damien could do something like this to her. To me. She was looking up at me with her big brown eyes and all those thoughts left my mind looking at her in perfect condition. Luckily she looked like me, she didn't look anything like Damien, all me, and maybe a little Jake in the bone structure. This was when I looked at her I didn't think of _him. _

I walked out of the room and up to the front desk, telling them my information for billing. I saw Nathan and Lucas talking to a police officer, my father walked over to join them. Then Brooke walked over towards me "Hey Hales, I know that Sophia is okay but can I just hold her, I just need to see it for myself." I smiled at my best friend as she whispered this with her tearstained face. I handed her over and then Sophia held her hand out grasping onto Brooke's finger. We laughed. She leaned down to kiss Sophia's forehead. Jake and Peyton joined Brooke on the couch, as I finished giving the nurse my billing information. "If you don't mind me asking?" She started to question "What happened" "When I got pregnant at the end of sophomore year I told my boyfriend and he slapped me and pushed me over. I almost had a miscarriage then I got a restraining order and yesterday was when it ended, he came and stole her out of the house. Thankfully she is safe now and hopefully after trial I will never have to see him again. And now I have a new boyfriend who loves me and my daughter."

Lucas and Nathan walked over now, Nathan wrapped his arms around my waist "So the police are going to give you a call when they set up a trial date then they will mail you all the information." Lucas told me "They think it would be best you and Sophia are there but if you don't want to see him again I will go for you." Nathan sweetly offered. "No I need to see his face when he gets put in jail."

My parents walked over joining us "You ready to go home honey?" My mother questioned. "Yes, yes I am." My father started to organize people "We can take Haley and Sophia, since we have a car seat set up, and Nathan you can come too. Lucas and Peyton you can drive. Brooke and Jake you can go in whatever car you like." Then Brooke cut in "Here's how it will go, sorry Mr. James but this is not your forte Lucas and Peyton you two take your car and go home, it's been a long day. Then the rest of us will take the minivan, Jake and I will be in the middle seat and Nathan, Haley, and Sophia will take the back, get it, got it good." You got to love Brooke

Brooke and Jake were asleep, along with Sophia, Nathan was leaning against the corner and I was leaning on him. I kept looking to Sophia then Nathan whispered "Take a nap, it's been a long day." His words had a calming effect on me as I fell asleep. When we got home Jake took Sophia's carrier into the house. I went upstairs to change her diaper and put her in some new clothes. When I was just about done I saw Nathan and Jake pushing Sophia's Crib back into my room "We figured you wouldn't sleep without her" Jake told me. I hugged him as he took Sophia for a minute. My parents came up and said goodnight to all us kids, and that we have to much drama in our lives for them, only my parents would say something like that. Then Brooke and Jake went to their rooms "Nathan, will you stay with me tonight?" I looked up into his eyes "Sure, I mean I would rather go home later and get questioned than now at 4 A.M." We laid down after I put Sophia in her crib. He wrapped his arms around me. "Does it seem like only a few hours ago I told you I loved you?" I questioned "More like another life time" "Did you mean what you said when you told Damien you had it all?" "Of course, he said I have nothing, well I have basketball, all my friends, my grades aren't half bad considering your helping me, I have a huge house, and most important I have you and Sophia." I kissed him then I fell asleep.

* * *

We were woken at 7 A.M. to pounding at the door. We had only had three hours of sleep. Everyone in the house somewhat gathered at the top of the stairs just about to go downstairs when they saw me and Nathan walk out of my room.

They all stared I mouthed "Nothing happened" they nodded and we all descended the stairs, my parents answered the door to Nathan's father storming in "There you are, why didn't you come home last night? I mean the game ended at 9:30!" Brooke and Jake left the room and as much as I wanted to stay I could hear Sophia on the baby monitor crying. "Dad calm down, this is not the time or place" "No I will not calm down, answer my question" "Haley's daughter was kidnapped last night Dad!" he yelled "they didn't find her till 2 A.M. and then we went to the hospital to get her checked out and we didn't get back here till 4 A.M. I figured I would rather answer these questions in the morning not then." And that was all I heard before grabbing Sophia from her crib and rocking her back to sleep.

By then Nathan was back in my room "Everything okay?" "Yeah I told him I would talk to him at home" "By the way, I forgot to ask you, are you okay, Damien hit you pretty hard when you fell to the floor during the game." "I am fine, but what do you say we go back to sleep?" "Sounds like a good plan" Once we laid down and I thought he was asleep I whispered to myself "Your always saving me" then I heard him say "there's nothing else I would rather do" I guess he wasn't asleep. I pushed myself up to look at him "What do you mean?" "There is nowhere else I would rather be than saving you or Sophia from anything" He said with his deep blue eyes burning holes into mine. "I love you" I said leaning down to kiss him. "I know" he joked and that was the last thing I remember before I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

As I sit at my compute, just home from winter formal, now in sweats a t-shirt (which is inside out !oops!) make up gone, hair in bun and half my eye shadow under my eyes making me look like a raccoon, (you know what I mean!) My feet killing me and my voice crackly, I have decided to give you a chapter about

**Homecoming! If you want to see the dresses the girls wear please look at my profile, I have the links for what I imagined.**

**Oh and for future reverence I am calling Brooke and Jake, Brake! (Either that or, Jooke, nahh) Anyone have a better name?**

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I have a very very important question for you Haley James" Nathan said looking at me as Sophia, him, and myself were at the beach taking a walk. I placed Sophia on the ground to crawl around he grabbed my hands. "Oh yeah Nathan Scott?" I questioned. "Yeah, Haley would you go to homecoming with me?" He asked me. I assumed we were already going together since we were dating, I guess we definitely are now. "I will have to think about it" I joked acting like I was pondering it. "Okay I thought about it and I would love to go with you."

"Did you think that was funny?" he questioned beginning to tickle me "Did you?" "Yes…" I stuttered out as we fell over he was on top of me tickling me as Sophia crawled over and sat down next to me, looking at Nathan. "What about you Soph, you think your Mama's funny?" He reached his one arm out and tickled her stomach lightly as she giggle and tried to squirm away from him. He stopped tickling me after I begged him to stop. He then picked up Sophia "We don't think it was funny Miss James, nope not one bit, right Sophie?" He said jokingly "Sorry" I said as he leaned in to kiss me which soon became a small make-out session.

Someone walked by "Get a room, this is a public beach not your house. Although it looks like you already know that" then man said nodding towards Sophia. Nathan stood up, handing me Sophia "Hey you better watch your mouth" Nathan started approaching the man. I stood up not wanting Nathan to get into a fight with the man "Hubby let's just go"

"Husband? You are married, how old are you?" "We are 22 and we don't have anything to prove to you, we love each other that's all that matters" Nathan said as we began to walk away. "So wifey huh?" Nathan questioned when we were far enough away for him to not hear. "Well if not we would have gotten ridiculed." "Good cover up baby" Nathan told me as we walked hand in hand up the stairs leading to Nathan's beach house.

We got warmed up and then left before anyone in his family showed up. Nathan dropped me and Sophia off because I was going dress shopping with Brooke and Peyton. All three of us successfully found a dress that described us, along with our shoes and jewelry. Now we were back at the house relaxing on the couch watching tv.

* * *

Getting ready for the formal was fun for the three of us, my hair was straightened, Brooke's was lightly curled at the tips, and Peyton's was curled completely. My dress was a light pink/ salmon color. It was one shouldered and it had two roses on the shoulder strap. It had roushing at the chest then flowed down reaching my knee. My shoes were strappy silver sandals with a small heel.

Brooke's was a navy blue dress with a silver chain necklace that attached as the strap, it reached just to her knee. Her shoes were grey pep toe pumps with a black edging and a black bow in the front.

Peyton's dress was a red one shoulder that had a band under the chest and then flowed out reaching right above her knee. Her shoes were silver rhinestone platforms with beading embellishments.

My make up was light and natural, while Brooke's was bright and vibrant, and Peyton's was darker and edgier. Each of us girls had silver jewelry. We all looked stunning. The guys were picking us at my house at 7:00 and it was just reaching 6:30 now. We had shipped out Jake to Lucas' where all of the boys would get ready and then they would come over to take pictures, for all the parents, Karen, Keith, Deb, Dan, Larry, Jimmy, and Lydia. Then they would be off to homecoming in the limo Brooke ordered.

All six of us had been nominated with a few others for Homecoming Court. We all talked about it and whoever won deserved it and there would be no harsh feelings no matter who won. We also set a rule that we could not vote for ourselves to gain votes. We thought it had happened because everyone in the school new us, we were all cheerleaders and basketball players, Brooke was student council president, Jake was in a band that played at all the pep rally's, Lucas and Nathan ruled the school, Peyton was famous for organizing benefit concerts and her podcasts, and I would most likely be valedictorian and after my reveal of Sophia, I was bound to get noticed.

Lydia walked in with Sophia "Oh my you ladies look beautiful." "Thank you Mom" I said walking over to give her a hug and kiss the top of Sophia's head. As we put the final touches on their was a knock at the door. My parents went down to get it as they let everyone in. The three of us walked down the stairs and all of the guys stood speechless. The guys told us how beautiful we looked before starting photos. We posed first me and Jake, then we added Brooke, then Lucas, then all six of us, then all the girls, then one of the guys, then we got singles and after mine were taken I grabbed Sophia out of her swing and posed with her. In one I was holding her above me as I kissed her. Then we got a picture of each one with their parents, Brooke hopped in ours because she was my sister, not by blood but who cares. After we got couples, Nathan and I posed smiling then when we were kissing after he told me to grab Sophia, so I did and we posed with her. Honestly we looked like a family but I wouldn't dare say it. I could sense that Dan was staring at me in an odd way but I wasn't going to let him ruin my night so I let it go. After Jake kicked Nathan out of the picture so he could get one with his sister and niece. Then my parents hopped in it too.

Once we had gotten all the poses possible taken I asked Nathan "You want to come with me to put Sophia to sleep?" "Sure" As we walked up the stairs I said "This should be easy since she is already asleep" I said motioning towards my arms where she was out cold. I laid her in her crib. "Goodnight princess Sophie." I had kissed her head before putting her in there. I stepped back looking at her for a moment. Then Nathan leaned in whispered something and kissed her forehead. This touched my heart, it gave me the chills thinking that this amazing man was mine.

I walked out and shut the door. As we approached the top of the stairs Nathan stopped me "Hales, you really do look absolutely gorgeous tonight, your amazingly beautiful." Then he kissed me "Not that you even need the makeup or pretty dress to make you look amazing, you always look beautiful." "Thank you" I whispered looking into his eyes while blushing. Then he pulled me close to him as he kissed me again. Then I heard a click. I looked up to see my mother at the bottom of the stairs with the camera "What I needed some action shots." She told us smiling. I chuckled as I grabbed his hand and we descended the staircase. "Bye Mom, love you, I will see you tomorrow morning" We were all staying at Nathan's beach house tonight. We met everyone else in the limo and we were off to the formal.

* * *

We walked in and grabbed a table, Nathan turned to me "Want something to drink?" "Water would be great, thanks" then he was off along with Lucas and Jake. Brooke, Peyton, and I went to dance while they were gone when Dynamite came on. When we saw the guys coming back we went back to the table.

A slow song came on so I asked "Nathan will you dance with me?" "That's supposed to be my job" he fake pouted. "Well you were to slow" I joked then we went to the dance floor, along with Leyton and Brake. "I love this song" I mumbled into his chest. "I love you" he told me. I looked up smiling "I love you too, I love how much you love me, and I love how you are with Sophia. Like there isn't anything else you should do but act like that." He just looked down at me in adoration "Because its how I feel I should, I love her, and honestly I love her as if she was my own daughter, I know she really isn't but maybe one day she will be I mean. If we ever get married."

"I would love to marry you one day Nathan Scott, but just don't go proposing anytime soon" I joked. He laughed and pulled me closer to him. "You know I didn't want to say it earlier but when we were taking those photos earlier, I felt like we were a family." "I know what you mean" was all he said before twirling me around.

After a few more dances we sat down because we were going to be served dinner. "Alright so we will have this table first" Principal Turner announced pointing to ours. Then Brooke said "Probably because we are sitting here, and we are on the royal court."

Halfway through dinner I started a new conversation "You know you definitely belong on the royal court you want to know why?" I questioned to Nathan but before I gave him an answer I need an escape route. "Hey girls bathroom run?" I questioned as they nodded, we stood up and then I said "Because your middle name is Royal." "Haley James you are going to pay for that" he smirked "Oops sorry, I have to use that ladies room" I said walking away laughing.

When we walked out I saw Rachel Gattina sitting in my seat, and two other cheerleaders in Peyton and Brooke's I saw Nathan act like he was paying attention to her then look at Luke and Jake with a glare that said 'how do we get rid of them?' When we walked over I said "Excuse me Rachel, but that is my seat." Nathan looked up shocked to see me and smiled, Rachel fake looked around "But I don't see your name on it" "But I do see my boyfriend, meaning I was most probably sitting next to him, naturally."

But she still didn't budge so Nathan cut in "Hales, baby you done eating" I nodded "So am I, so I can stand" He got up and I saw Rachel scowl at me but I didn't care. "But baby, that was a low blow with the Royal joke, your going to have to pay for that, I would tickle you but we are in a public place." He said sarcastically "I am sooo sorry" I told him mockingly. "You know how I know Sophie is identical to you, you both start to laugh before I even begin to tickle you." I laughed at this, it was true, my brother told me once. "Like mother, like daughter" Then he extended his arm out to me "May I have this dance Haley James?" "Yes you may Nathan Scott, and it's about time you asked" He smirked. "Sorry but my woman likes to take control" "Sounds like a pain" "Oh no she isn't, I love her no matter her faults." I smiled as we walked onto the dance floor. I noticed that Brooke and Peyton had no problem getting rid of the cheerleaders then I noticed Rachel storming off.

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentleman time to announce the royal court." Principal Turner announced. Nathan, Jake, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and I gathered in a small circle in the middle of the floor. "And the king tonight is…Nathan Scott." I clapped as he began to walk to the stage when he got there he stood off to the side, you normally wait for both of them to get up there and then they place the crowns on each other. "And the queen is ….Haley James" I smiled, Brooke pushed me lightly towards the stage and when I got to the stairs I saw Nathan who extended his hand for me to hold as I walked up. He knew how much I hated walking in heals to begin with then adding stairs, bad news. I smiled at him and grabbed it. He smiled back.

I was handed Nathan's crown and he was handed mine he put mine softly on my head then he crouched down for me to place it on the top of his head. We then held hands and face the crowd as they clapped. "Now the king and queen will dance." Nathan let go of my hand then placed his hand on his hip expecting me to interlace my arm in his which I did and we walked down to the middle of the dance floor as the song began to play.

I knew what song it would be, you had to put which one you would want to play and I put 'Long Live' by Taylor Swift.

**I said remember this moment  
In the back of my mind**

I held Nathan's left hand with my right, my left rested on the side of his stomach right above his hip and his right hand rested on my hip as we swayed back and forth.**  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild  
We were the kings and the queens  
And they read off our names**

"You know how fitting this song is?" Nathan said. "Yeah, I know because I picked it" I said smirking as he leaned in to kiss me.**  
The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero on a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age**Then we moved so his hands both rest on my hips and my arms were wrapped around his neck.**  
I said remember this feeling  
I pass the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
Wishing for right now  
We are the kings and the queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming this is absurd  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the  
world**  
**I'm not afraid**Then he spun me around as the next lyric played, then my right hand was being held by his left and our hands were on each others hips, we were closer and Nathan's hand then moved across my back pulling me right against him.**  
Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall**

Long live  
the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined  
just for me and you  
I was screaming long live  
all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

Long live  
the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined  
just for me and you  
I was screaming long live  
all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders

Long live  
all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live  
the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

Will you take a moment,  
promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children someday  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life, with you

Long long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined  
just for me and you  
And I was screaming long live  
All the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders,  
I'm not afraid  
Singing long live  
all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long long live  
the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

As the song ended he kissed me whispering "I love you" and I responded "I love you too"

Once our dance was over our friends gathered around us, congratulating us. Then someone came over the microphone "Now please welcome Haley James to the stage" "You guys didn't" I said as they nodded "I hate you all" I said heading towards the stage. I sat down and someone gave me an acoustic guitar. "How's everyone doing tonight" they all clapped, I adjusted my crown forgetting I even had it on. "Here is a song that goes out to a special someone, you know who you are" I said with a smirk, then I began to sing

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
Fall in love in an empty bar  
And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of**

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
So reach out open handed  
And lead me out to that floor  
Well, I don't need more paper lanterns  
Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
'Cause my heart is beating fast  
And you are beautiful I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go out  
Just keep your beautiful eyes on me  
Gonna strike this match tonight  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'd love to hate it  
But you make it like a fireworks show

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly

When I finished I flashed Nathan a smirk while everyone applauded. When I got off stage everyone told me how good I was and then Nathan pulled me close to him as another slow song came on. "You were amazing baby" then he kissed me gently. "Thanks"

**

* * *

****So if you want to see the dresses check out my profile, the songs were Long Live and Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I hope you like it! Check out my profile for the clothes worn in this chapter! And just to let you all know, I have recently become a beta so look me up if you need one!**

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You guys almost ready to leave?" Peyton questioned walking by. Nathan looked at me as I nodded "After this dance we will go and you guys can come anytime after, that will give us time to start cooking the food." Then Peyton went back to Lucas as we finished our dance.

After we finished dancing we walked to Nathan's car. He parked it their earlier so we had a ride to his house, I had put my bag in there. When we got to Nathan's we set up Nathan's webcam because I wanted to take pictures of us, first we were making silly faces, then he was kissing my cheek or I was kissing his. Then we took some sweet ones, where we were kissing, it really looked like we were in love. Then we had some where it looked like we were fixing each other's crowns. After they switched crowns and Nathan's was resting on my forehead because it was so big we were smiling in a few, kissing in some others, and then we made shocked faces. That one was hilarious. Then I forgot the camera was on timer when we stood up, it got a picture of Nathan and me in an embrace and Nathan was kissing the top of my head.

I went and put that one as my profile photo and I saw Nathan put the one of us with each others crowns making shocked faces as his. Then Nathan opened the patio doors as he put the burgers on the grill. I started to make macaroni and cheese. I saw Nathan throw his suit jacket on the chairs at the island. He rolled up his sleeves of his white shirt and loosened his tie. I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a red tank top with ruffles on the front and a small grey cardigan over top, along with a pair of black pumps. I knew Brooke and Peyton would change when they got here too. I kept my crown on though as it made me feel important, I saw that Nathan did too.

He went into the other room and came out with a small box "I got you something Hales" "What, why?" he caught me off guard "Because I love you and you are amazing." I opened it to find a necklace, it was one heart with a bunch of little hearts in it "I love it" I whispered hugging him "it is beautiful" then I kissed him, knowing we only had a few minutes till everyone showed up, "Can you put it on for me?" I lifted my hair up and turned around and he put it on me. Then he said "I have to go flip the burgers." I nodded then opened him a soda and poured myself some ice tea, I check on the macaroni and cheese then I took him out his soda, he smiled at me then I walked back in, no words were exchanged but none needed to be. I then went and grabbed some board games putting them next to the movie shelf, after I went over to the stereo and turned on the radio.

My newest favorite song came, F**king Perfect, on as I began to sing along to it while putting some chips in bowls,

"Made a wrong turn once or twice dug my way out blood and fire bad decisions that's alright welcome to my silly life mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss "no way it's all good" it didn't slow me down mistaken always second guessing underestimated look, I'm still around...

Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel like your less than less than perfect pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like your nothing you're are perfect to me" Then someone started clapping, I look around to find Nathan "encore" then everyone walked in before I could say anything. "Hey party people" Brooke said entering she saw me and said "Oh I am going to go get change, come on P. Sawyer" Brooke exclaimed walking away. Peyton rolled her eyes following.

The guys took off their coats, loosened their ties, and rolled up their sleeves. Peyton and Brooke came out in heels, jeans, and Brooke had on a pink ruffled sleeves pink top. Peyton had a sleeveless peach shirt with a grey short sleeve cardigan.

We sat around eating, watching movies, doing karaoke, and then playing many board games. We ended up going our separate ways at about 3 A.M. to sleep. Nathan and I went to Nathan's room and then Brooke and Jake, and Peyton and Lucas would each take a guest bedroom. When Nathan and I got to Nathan's room, Nathan went into his bathroom putting on some basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. I then went and put on a tank top and some sweatpants. We laid in bed together, falling asleep to the sound of each other's heart beats, and breathing. When I woke up the next morning I saw Nathan staring at me. "Morning" he whispered "Morning, how long have you been up?" I questioned softly "A few minutes" "Why didn't you wake me?" "Because you looked so peaceful, like an angel." I leaned up and kissed him. Then I began to stretch and stood up "Mmm" I reached up which cracked my back. Then I saw Nathan get up he was hugging me from behind "Did it hurt?" "Did what hurt?" I asked, what was he talking about? "When you fell from heaven" he joked I blushed and smacked his chest lightly. Then I grabbed his hand as we walked into the kitchen to find no one else awake. I saw that it was 11 A.M. "What do you say we each get a shower and then we see if anyone's awake."

I wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, some flip flops, a black tank top and a blue stripped cardigan that was belted beneath my chest. I also had on the necklace. When we would go back home I would put on a pair of my ugg boots. Nathan wore a pair of jeans with a t-shirt and his sneakers. When we walked back out this time everyone was awake "Well well finally awake I see" Brooke said to me. "Actually we were awake first then went to get showers since you all were lazy bums" Nathan told her. We ate breakfast and then Nathan and I decided to go for a walk on the beach. We found this one spot about a half a mile up, it was almost untouched and beautiful, Nathan found some little purple flowers too and picked me some. I put one in my hair and held on to the rest I would put them in water when we get home. Then we left. We had to get back to the real world and my mom had to go to work soon so I had to watch Sophia.

When we got back Brooke was wearing a white shirt with thin black strips and it had a blue flower on one side, along with a black skirt and some pumps, Peyton wore a gray and white stripped of the shoulder sweater, along with jeans and converse.

They were loading up the car and were about to leave when Dan pulled up storming into the house. Nathan and I had been moving our bags out of his room and into the living room. "Nathan come on, I am taking you home" he yelled "What? I wasn't going home right away." "I don't care you are leaving with me not that slut."

"Hey don't you dare call her that, you don't know anything" Nathan yelled at his father defending me. "Its fine" I told him holding back tears. "No it's not my father doesn't know a single thing about you" "I know that she is a slut and a whore, I mean why else would she be in high school and have a daughter, she is trying to trap you Nathan, soon that kid is going to start call you dad, would you rather have a baby strapped to your chest or bounce a basketball? You have loved basketball your entire life and you have love Haley what a month?" "She isn't trying to trap me I love her dad"

"Nathan I should to go" I said "What? I will drive you" "No you should stay and I should go my mom has to get to work and she was watching Sophia" "Brooke and Jake are going home, they can keep an eye on her" "But they shouldn't have to they aren't her parents, I am, she is my responsibility, I knew that when I found out I was pregnant and I was going to keep her. I can walk. I will see you tomorrow or Monday, I will be fine walking" then I grabbed my Ravens cheerleading bag and was out the door, hearing Nathan protest behind me.

It was only about a half hour walk and I would be home right in time for my mom to leave. I felt like crying but I knew I couldn't because my mom would ask me what was wrong and I didn't want to tell anyone what Dan Scott said. I can't believe he would say that, let alone to my face. Then Lucas drove by "Get in" I did and before I could question he told me "Nathan called me telling me to pick you up and take you home" "thanks" I smiled, then we started to discuss the newest book we were reading, we decided since we were 12 that we would read the same book at the same time and we could then discuss it together.

* * *

I didn't go to school on Monday, it was the court date, I need the day to get myself together, Jake, Lucas, and Brooke were leaving school at 4th period to come over and get ready, they were going with me along with my parents. I was wearing a black pencil skirt that reached my knee, a black ruffled sleeveless blouse with a flowery pattern and a black blazer over top along with black ballet flats. I put Sophia in her dress, it was white with little red flowers on it. Jake had put on his suit along with Lucas and Brooke wore one of what she called 'buisness casual' dresses. About a half hour before we were going to leave I was making Sophia a bottle of water so she didn't make a mess, and then someone knocked on the door. I walked over to the door opening it to find Nathan in a suit with a bouquet of little purple flowers.

"Nathan why are you here?" I questioned "Because I told you I would be here for this, we will face it together Haley." Haley then stepped outside closing the door behind her with Sophia still on my hip.

"Nathan what Dan said got me thinking, you should have to deal with Sophia, I mean she isn't your responsibility she is mine, you are too young or be a father or even act as a father figure."

"Haley don't think about what Dan said, I want you, I love you, I love Sophia, and I wouldn't give any of it up for the world" "Really?" I questioned, he pulled me in for a hug "yes really" he whispered into my hair then questioned "is that why you were avoiding me all weekend?" "Yeah" I said sheepishly. "Don't ever do that again okay, I want you to be able to talk to me about anything okay baby?" "Okay" "And never, ever listen to Dan again" "Okay" I whispered. "We should get going though." "Okay" he said mockingly, making fun of me. "Here hold her" I said handing him Sophia. Then I ran into the house rushing around making sure to grab the photos that were taken after a) when Damien slapped me and b) after Damien pushed me at the game, both showing bruising and marking. I saw Nathan sitting on the couch strapping Sophia into her car seat carrier with the baby bag next to him. He looked like he was in deep conversation with her. People were walking in and out trying to get ready. I went to pack Sophia some snacks and juice.


	12. Chapter 12

**So I hope you like it! I don't know anything about legal situations and such, so please excuse that. Lyrics used in this chapter are More: By Usher**

**Special Thanks to my beta: SmilePlease10!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Once we got there Jake and I sat up with my lawyer then my parents sat to my right, behind Jake. Nathan sat to my left, almost completely behind me. Sophia was in her carrier at the moment between Nathan and my mother. Then Lucas and Brooke were next to him. Sophia's diaper bag was at my feet. "All rise in the presence of the judge" We all stood then we sat down as she spoke "From what I understand, Haley James is here to get Damien West put in jail for assault on multiple occasions and for kidnapping charges." "Yes your honour" my lawyer said.

"Miss James please take the stand for questioning" The judge said. I got up and walked to the stand, my lawyer came up and said "Haley will you please explain your story?"

"Yes, after my sophomore year finished I was at a party with my boyfriend at the time Damien West, I had gotten drunk, and somehow we then ended up in a room, and he took advantage of me and slept with me." I had a tear dripping down my face but I quickly wiped it away.

"I got pregnant. Three weeks later I told Damien. He then decided to slap me across the face and then push me over. I almost lost the baby. Then when I was around six months pregnant I got a restraining order against him because he kept threatening me. When Sophia was born he broke the restraining order and tried to see me, my family didn't let him though. Then I transferred to Tree Hill high in the fall. The only people who knew about Sophia were my parents, my brother, and my best friend Lucas and Brooke. Since then I have came out and told people about my daughter. Then the day the restraining order ended he texted me that he was going to take Sophia, then he came to my house but before he could say anything my brother made him leave. I got another restraining order the next morning. After, he was playing a basketball game Oak Lake vs. Tree Hill. He ended up knocking over my boyfriend and then he pinned me against the wall, when he was about to slap me, people pulled him off of me. Then all my friends came over after, I put Sophia to sleep in her crib and when I went back up two hours later she was gone. He took her, and you know the rest."

"Thank you Miss James" my lawyer said. Then Damien's lawyer walked up "Ms. James how did you not realize he took Sophia, were you not watching her well enough?"

"She was asleep, what am I supposed to watch her every waking moment of the day" I snapped. "We were watching a movie downstairs, I had the baby monitor but he must have turned it off."

"And why did you keep her a secret?"

"Because I didn't want to feel the same hostility I felt at Oak Lake, I didn't want the constant stares or whispers, but someone convinced me that one day what would I tell Sophia when she asks why I kept her a secret. And I don't feel that hostility at Tree Hill."

Then they dismissed me and I went to sit next to my brother, then they questioned Jake and my parents, they had questioned Brooke and Lucas. Nathan wanted to testify so my lawyer had just told the judge that, after Damien would testify. I saw Sophia sitting in Brooke's arms, she was asleep.

"So Damien, why did you do it, why did you hurt her and risk almost killing your child?" My lawyer questioned. "I wasn't ready to be a father, I didn't want to be, but I do now"

"Why did you break the restraining order?"

"I wanted to see my daughter on the day she was born."

"Then why didn't you appeal for partial custody before you kidnapped her?"

"I didn't kidnap her, she is my daughter and I wanted to see her, and by the way the judge should know that I talked to her this morning, I am appealing for **full **custody."

Then Sophia let out a cry, waking up "Sorry you honour" I said turning around. Brooke instantly knew what I was going to do, she passed Sophia to Nathan who passed her to me, she stopped crying in my arms "Hi baby girl" I reached down in the baby bag and pulled out her cheerio's I gave them to her as she smiled at me. I saw Jake reach in and grab her bottle. Then I handed her back to Nathan giving my mother her bottle. I saw Nathan smile down at her as she gave him a toothless smile and a chuckle.

"Okay, Ms. James can you please come up here, Mr. West please standing front of my desk, Mr. Scott can you please bring Sophia out here, Nathan Scott to clarify." All three of us stood in front of her, "alright Nathan can you hand Sophia to Damien." As he went to Sophia clung to him not letting go when Nathan told her "Sophie you have to let go okay?" He went to softly take her hands off of him and she began to cry "Thank you Nathan" she said, he took it as a sign and continued to hold her lulling her back to being calm.

"Alright I have made my decision, Damien West I hereby sentence you to 10 years in prison with parole at 5 years. That is only for the charges that were brought up today and not on the speeding or failure to stop when a police ran his sirens. And you custody petition has denied and I hereby grant Miss James full custody." Then she hit her gabble against the desk "Dismissed" I squealed grabbing Sophia out of Nathan's arms twirling her around then I pulled Nathan to me and kissed him. Then my family was surrounding me, celebrating a few minutes later I walked over to my lawyer "Thank you so much Quinn" "No problem Haley" my lawyer was Quinn Ethens one of the two best lawyers in the county, the other was Clay Evans her boyfriend, I later found out, who he had helped with the case as well.

Sophia had been getting passed around and now Nathan had her, Damien was standing a few feet away, I walked over to hear Nathan say "How does it feel to have nothing West?" I took Sophia from him as he smiled at me then smirked at Damien. Damien went to punch him but Nathan grabbed his arm twisting him around so he was up against the wall with his arm twisted "I would suggest you don't do that" Nathan said letting him go as I heard the judge say "you just got twelve years Mr. West, lock him up boys" then two cops came and put him in handcuffs.

* * *

"Alright so there are us three guys, plus the three girls, what are the teams?" Nathan questioned as the six of us walked onto the court. I went to retrieve the basketball, bouncing it onto the court. "I got it" then I stood next to my brother "Scott's vs. James'"

"Deal" Jake said, as we looked at each other and Nathan looked at me strangely. I put my hand up for Jake to high five, we missed at the top and hit hands at the bottom, it was our 'thing' Nathan and Lucas pounded fists. "Deal" they said. "James meeting" I said walking towards the other end, "I need to warm up, I haven't played without warming up" I told him stretching and taking off my sweatshirt, luckily I wore sneakers and sweatpants. "I am going to go run real quick" I told him as he said "I will join you" we ran and then when we came back I saw Brooke with the ball "Ball" I yelled she threw it and I caught it, I dribbled going to the three point line, jumping as I shot the ball, it sailing in "Woo, I still got it" I said twirling. "You lied to me" Nathan said. "What else have you lied to me about?"

"Please, like I don't know how to play basketball when my brother is amazing at it! Pshh, and also, I shot a man in Rhino." I joked as he laughed. "Alright, let's play game to twenty one losers make the winner's dinner." Deal! We all exclaimed, I knew Jake and I together were unstoppable, my father taught us well.

Jake and I had been winning, Brooke had pulled out her portable speaker and plugged her iPod in, and I drove to the hoop singing "If you really want more, scream it out louder, If you're on the floor, bring out the fire, And light it up, take it up higher, Gonna push it to the limit, give it more."

"Look I can multitask, singing and playing"

The game was tied 20 to 20 we only needed one point to win and we had the ball. I drove to the hoop and it went in "Yes!" Jake threw me onto his back as he ran around the court as Brooke played we are the champions. When we came to a stop I told her "I can't believe you have this on your iPod" she bounced back with "I can't believe you know the lyrics." "Please I know the lyrics to like every song,"

As Nathan and I were walking back to my house I decided to get this over with. "Hey Nathan" "Yeah Baby" he looked down at me "I um…I…I think we should break up." He stopped dead in his tracks "What…why?" "Well I don't think I am the girl for you, Nathan, you shouldn't be with a girl with a baby, you would be much better face with a girl like…um…Rachel Gattina."

"What? You hate her?" Nathan said with a wierd look on his face.

"Yeah but you belong with her, that always peppy cheerleader, not me."

"What brought this on? Haley, what made you think this, I love _you_, no one else."

"Nathan, I am getting too attached to you, I am constantly thinking about you, I mean I zoned out on you in my trig class the other day. I mean we are going to have to break up before we go to college so why not end it on good terms instead of dragging it out."

"These aren't good terms Haley, I don't want to break up" Nathan was just looking at me with pain and confusion in his eyes. "I'm sorry Nathan but we are over. Go out with Rachel, you too would make a good couple, just please do that, for me." Then I ran, ran as far as I could go, I didn't want to do this, but I had to, for Nathan. For Nathan. That was all I kept telling myself, it is what it right. I locked myself in my room with Sophia, I didn't want to even look at anyone let along talk to them. I mean all they would do is ask why, and I can't tell them. I mean I really can't without screwing this up more than it is. I couldn't tell them that…_she_… caused this, Rachel Gattina, was the end of my relationship. Nope, no one could know.

* * *

"She has been secluding herself to her room" Brooke told everyone as they all sat together, discussing Haley and how worried she had everyone. "She doesn't come out unless it is for Sophie"

"Well at least I have heard her guitar, it means she has been writing, and letting out her emotions" Jake said looking at everyone. "I am starting to get worried" Peyton said. As Lucas stared outward "I already am"

"You know he is dating Rachel now, Haley told him to and he actually did it. That isn't helping the situation anymore" Brooke said.

"Haley told him to thought, after she broke up with him she told him to go out with Rachel and that she thought they would be a good couple so he thought that if she said that, that she must have a reason for saying that. He also thought that if he did date her then went to Haley and told her he didn't like her she would maybe tell him why they broke up." Peyton said.

"Well she told me that she is going to play tonight at Tric, two covers and one original song." Jake said.

"So I guess we just wait and see" Lucas said doubting himself.


	13. Chapter 13

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Special Thanks to my beta: SmilePlease10!**

So I hope you like it! The lyrics I use in this chapter are: It Ends Tonight by The All American Rejects, Breakeven by Train, Better Than Revenge, and Breathe, both by Taylor Swift.

**I suggest you read the lyrics because they are very, very important!**

**So I know most of you probably dont like me for breaking up Naley but it will all work out in the end. As the plot thickens, muuuahhhahaha. But I know that some of you ddint like that, and chose to write me over 400 words in a review about how you hated last chapter but its your opinion. I write for _my _own enjoyment, love it hate it, love me or hate me, it doestn matter, yes I would like for you to like my stuff and to read it but I am not going to change myself in the end for your enjoyment. Writing, for me, is when I take time out of my life to do something I enjoy and I enter my own little world of Naley and OTH, and for a little a little bit of time all the pain and worries of my life are gone.**

**So I am sorry to my loyal and faithful fans, none of this is to you, I just needed to say this, anyway, now that my rant is over, I hope you love it!**

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Friday night, and we were at Tric's underage night. I was backstage with Karen and Sophia, I really didn't want to talk to any of my friends, she would watch Sophia while I was on stage, standing behind the curtain. Sophia was wearing her 'my mom is single' onesie that Brooke got me when she was born with some jeans. "You will do amazing Haley" Karen said to me as I prepared to go on stage. I walked on sitting in front of the piano leaning into the microphone "Hey everybody, I am Haley James and I am going to start with two covers." I started to play the intro on the piano, and then the background music that was on a tape began.

**Your subtleties****  
****They strangle me****  
****I can't explain myself at all.****  
****And all the wants****  
****And all the needs****  
****All I don't want to need at all.****The walls start breathing****  
****My mind's unweaving****  
****Maybe it's best you leave me alone.****  
****A weight is lifted****  
****On this evening****  
****I give the final blow.****When darkness turns to light,****  
****It ends tonight****  
****It ends tonight.****A falling star****  
****Least I fall alone.****  
****I can't explain what you can't explain.****  
****You're finding things that you didn't know****  
****I look at you with such disdain ****The walls start breathing****  
****My mind's unweaving****  
****Maybe it's best you leave me alone.****  
****A weight is lifted****  
****On this evening****  
****I give the final blow.****When darkness turns to light****  
****It ends tonight,****  
****It ends tonight.****  
****Just a little insight won't make this right****  
****It's too late to fight****  
****It ends tonight,****  
****It ends tonight.****Now I'm on my own side****  
****It's better than being on your side****  
****It's my fault when you're blind****  
****It's better that I see it through your eyes****All these thoughts locked inside****  
****Now you're the first to know****When darkness turns to light****  
****It ends tonight,****  
****It ends tonight.****  
****Just a little insight won't make this right****  
****It's too late to fight****  
****It ends tonight,****  
****It ends ****When darkness turns to light****  
****It ends tonight,****  
****It ends tonight.****  
****Just a little insight won't make this right****  
****It's too late to fight****  
****It ends tonight,****  
****It ends tonight.****Tonight****  
****Insight****  
****When darkness turns to light,**

**It ends tonight.**

I really threw myself into the music, forgetting about the worries, forgetting about my friends. As I looked up I saw Karen backstage with Sophia, I smiled. No matter what would happen I would always have her. I heard the applause of the people but then moved on to playing the piano intro for my next song, the crowd became quiet again.

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing****  
****Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in****  
****'Cause I got time while she got freedom****  
****'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven****Her best days will be some of my worst****  
****She finally met a man that's gonna put her first****  
****While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping****  
****'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no****What am I suppose to do****  
****When the best part of me was always you and****  
****What am I suppose to say****  
****When I'm all choked up and you're okay****I'm falling to pieces, yeah****  
****I'm falling to pieces****They say bad things happen for a reason****  
****But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding****  
****'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving****  
****And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no****What am I gonna do****  
****When the best part of me was always you****  
****And what am I suppose to say****  
****When I'm all choked up and you're okay****I'm falling to pieces, yeah****  
****I'm falling to pieces, yeah****  
****I'm falling to pieces****  
****One's still in love while the other one's leaving****  
****I'm falling to pieces****  
****'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven****You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain****  
****You took your suitcase, I took the blame****  
****Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh****  
****'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name****I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing****  
****Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in****  
****'Cause I got time while she got freedom****  
****'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break****  
****No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no****What am I gonna do****  
****When the best part of me was always you****  
****And what am I supposed to say****  
****When I'm all choked up and you're okay****I'm falling to pieces, yeah****  
****I'm falling to pieces, yeah****  
****I'm falling to pieces****  
****One's still in love while the other one's leaving****  
****I'm falling to pieces****  
****'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven****Oh, it don't breakeven, no****  
****Oh, it don't breakeven, no****  
****Oh, it don't breakeven, no**

"Thank you" I said as everyone clapped again. I grabbed the microphone out of the stand and stood up; I grabbed my electric guitar as the band walked upon the stage. "My last song of the night is an original song I wrote, I hope you like it" I we getting into the songs tonight thinking about to song and not the lyrics to get through it, I really had to through this song to be able to make it through this song without crying. I began strumming my guitar along with the band, the lyrics then started flowing.

**Now go stand in the corner****  
****And think about what you did****  
****Ha, time for a little revenge****The story starts when it was hot and it was summer****  
****And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him****  
****She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause****  
****She took him faster than you can say sabotage****I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it****  
****I underestimated just who I was dealing with****  
****She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum****  
****She underestimated just who she was stealing from****She's not a saint, and she's not what you think****  
****She's an actress, whoa****  
****She's better known for the things that she does****  
****On the mattress, whoa****Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys****  
****On the playground won't make you many friends****  
****She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind****  
****There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha****She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list****  
****She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it****  
****I think her ever present frown is a little troubling****  
****She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but****Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know****  
****Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go****  
****Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me****  
****But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity****She's not a saint, and she's not what you think****  
****She's an actress, whoa****  
****She's better known for the things that she does****  
****On the mattress, whoa****Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys****  
****On the playground won't make you many friends****  
****She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind****  
****There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha****I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey****  
****You might have him, but haven't you heard?****  
****I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey****  
****You might have him, but I always get the last word****She's not a saint, and she's not what you think****  
****She's an actress, whoa****  
****She's better known for the things that she does****  
****On the mattress, whoa****Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys****  
****On the playground won't make you many friends****  
****She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind****  
****There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha****And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?****  
****'Cause I don't think you do, oh****  
****Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?****  
****I don't think you do, I don't think you do****Let's hear the applause****  
****C'mon show me how much better you are****  
****See you deserve some applause****  
****'Cause you're so much better****  
****She took him faster than you can say sabotage**

"Thank you" I whispered practically running of the stage grabbing Sophia, I heard Karen behind me yelling my name, but I just kept going. I had to get out of there, it was a mistake to sing that in front of everyone. I grabbed my purse and baby bag out of the dressing room then went in the crowd to try and find my brother. I found him in a booth with Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Nathan. "Hey Jake I am going to cut out and take the car." Then I was about to walk away before he said "Wait Hales, I need to talk to you"

"Later, at home, I uh… need to put Soph to sleep and I um… don't feel well" then I fake coughed "Haley James you did not just fake cough us" Brooke said, "So what" I said turning before they could say anything I flipped my hand back somewhat waving. I really needed to get out of their before I broke down. But then, Chris Keller happened. "Hey James" he said

"Hi Chris"

"You should sing with me, maybe a romantic duet?" "No thanks" I said trying to walk around him but he stopped me. "Think about it" "Okay, I really need to go though, how about I talk to you Monday" Lie number 57 of the day. I would avoid him at all cost "Wait Haley" he said grabbing my arm "Chris I…" then I heard a familiar voice "I think Haley said she wanted to leave, so if I were you I would take your hand off her before you have a black eye Keller" it was Nathan.

Chris ran away "Thanks" I muttered "No problem, are you okay?" "Yeah I am fine" Lie 58 of the day. I am nowhere near fine. "But Haley I need…" "I don't need your pity Nathan, just please leave me alone, where is your perfect little, skank, oops I mean girlfriend" then I was gone.

I didn't like the person I was becoming, blowing people off, lying, avoiding my friends. It just kept going on and on and I knew if I didn't stop it soon, I never would be able to. I started to cry then said to myself, get a grip Haley. Suddenly my brother was standing next to me in the parking lot. She was holding me close to him as I sobbed into his chest. I knew no matter how bad things got, I would always have him. He drove me home and put Sophia to sleep for me as I sat in front of my piano in my small music studio (formerly known as the garage) not playing but just sitting there.

I lit the candles on top of my piano, then I went and made myself a martini, I haven't drank since the night I got pregnant, but I needed something to take the edge off. I walked back out and being my klutzy self I tripped spilling my drink all over the keys, I sat down going to wipe it off but instead I took my hand up and knocked over one of the candles. The keys caught on fire, the smoke alarm went off and Jake came running in. "Haley"

I was just sitting their staring at the flames, he pulled me off the bench then put the flames out with a nearby blanket. I sat there with a solemn look on my face "you know I love you Haley but, I…I think you need to go to counselling or something, because this you, isn't working for anyone." he stumbled out and then left the room.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to find my parents, Jake, and Quinn Ethans in my living room. "What is going on?" "Jake, Haley sit down, I need to tell you something." My father said. "Okay" I whispered. "I have been keeping something from you, when I was 17 I met Quinn's mother, we got pregnant" I was shocked I had a sister "Then we got into a car accident when she was 9 months along. Victoria, Quinn's mom, was in critical condition, they did an emergency c-section and Victoria died on the operating table. I gave up Quinn for adoption."

"I…I can't be here, I can't be hearing this" I stuttered I went upstairs and grabbed a sleeping Sophia, the diaper bag and my purse, pulling out my keys. I got down stairs and said to my father "I can't believe this, you are such a hypocrite, when I got pregnant you ranted to me about it, yet you did the same thing. Except I actually kept my daughter." I grabbed my guitar case and walked out the door, slamming it. I drove to Karen's café getting a coffee and asking Karen if she could watch Sophia for a few hours. Then I drove to the river court sitting on the bench and pulling my guitar out. I started to sing the middle of a song.

**And we know it's never simple, never easy****  
****Never a clean break, no one here to save me****  
****You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand****And I can't breathe****  
****Without you, but I have to****  
****Breathe****  
****Without you, but I have to****Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt****  
****Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve****  
****People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out****  
****Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out****And we know it's never simple, never easy****  
****Never a clean break, no one here to save me****  
****You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand****And I can't breathe****  
****Without you, but I have to****  
****Breathe****  
****Without you, but I have to****It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend****  
****Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me****  
****It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend****  
****Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me**

I stopped mid song and began to yell at myself, to someone who didn't know me, I probably seemed crazy. Heck I didn't even know who I was anymore I threw my coffee cup out of anger, the contents spilling out. "Damn it Haley, why do you always screw things up just when they are going good, huh? You fail at life. And you know what, everything is terrible and mess up because of you, you did this to yourself, you let it get this out of hand. You cause it all." I didn't even hear the footsteps approaching until the voice said "I thought it was good" I saw Nathan staring at me questionably. I scooted over so he could sit next to me, then I patted the spot next to me signaling for him to sit down.

"My life is falling apart in front of me, and there is nothing I can do about it" I whispered "I am sure it isn't falling apart." "Oh really, because I am being a jerk to my friends, blowing them off. I am suddenly ignoring my brother and parents. My grades are somewhat slipping because I have needed to pick up more shifts at the café because Sophia suddenly decided to grow out of most of her clothes in one week. Oh apparently I have a long lost sister. My dad is a hypocrite. I screwed up so much between us. I know I can't take that back even if I wished. All because I let someone influence me. I almost killed myself last night, and it didn't even phase me. My brother thinks I am crazy and wants me to go talk to someone and I wrote a dumb song and stupidly sang it in front of a bunch of people, embarrassing myself." Then I walked and got the basketball we hid in the bush I shot it from the sidelines and it missed terribly. "and I can't shoot a damn basketball, I used to be able to do that in my sleep"

"Wait what? You almost killed yourself."

"I pour myself a martini then I spilt it on my piano keys and then I decided to light it on fire and watch the flames, until Jake set it out and told me I needed to talk to someone because this me wasn't working."

He just stared at me and said "Haley I…" I looked down until he said, "wait what about a sister?"

I told him that story, shocking him.

Then my brother pulled up, he got out approaching me "Haley what did you do with Sophia?"

"Don't worry she is with Luke, I haven't gone completely crazy yet." Then he walked in front of me "So um… what do you make of this situation" "I don't know Jake, I don't know what to think even, I mean he lied to us our entire lives to begin with, and he didn't even tell me when I was pregnant, just kept it to himself."

"Maybe we should try and talk to him about it and not storm out like children"

"I know it was childish but I had to get out of their" "I know, I did to, I stormed out after you mumbling something about finding you." I stood up and hugged him "Jake, if you think it is best I will go talk to a therapist, I don't like the person I have become and I know it's not good. But I am going to get help and I am going to get better and get over this. I have been a really crappy sister and friend lately. I am sorry, so sorry for everything. I really mean it." I cried the last part I could barely say. He pulled me closer to him "I know Hales, I know. And I will help you with everything, like I always do and always will do."

"I love you" I whispered.

"How about we don't go home yet?" He questioned as I nodded yes "A game of one on one?" he questioned I nodded no and he looked at me questionably, Haley James never denied a game of basketball. I walked and grabbed the basketball shooting it and missing again. "I lost it Jake, I don't know how and I don't know when but I can't play." He just looked at me, knowing my pain to be withdrawn for the game. "Well you still have your music, and you're cooking" he told me as I smiled slightly, my three ways to vent out any feelings was music, cooking, and basketball. "I want some of Mom's dumpling soup!" I pouted, he laughed. Then Jake asked Nathan and they played a game of one on one as I first played my guitar a little then I decided to take a nap in the grass.


	14. Chapter 14

**So bad news and good news. Which do you want first? Bad, okay. I will be starting track not this week but the next and it is everyday for two hours then two other days of the week I have practice for this school play type thing which is two and a half hours on top of the other two. Meaning my updates will be less frequent because I will not be able to write as much. I am sorry for this but my school work has to come first, life has been really hectic lately and add in a baby shower that I am planning in late March. I will try to write as much as I can and I will probably update weekends, hopefully twice at least. So thanks for your patience.**

**Good News, here is another chapter of _SPARKS FLY!_**

**I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We walked into the house an hour later with Sophia. I saw them all sitting in the same spots. "Haley, Jake there you are" My father practically yelled "Yep here we are" I stated sarcastically. "Please come sit down." "Fine" Jake mumbled as we sat across from them. "So I didn't even know her name until she came to me" "Of course you didn't" I muttered.

"I have been looking for my birth parents for a while, and at the court hearing my boyfriend told me I looked a lot like you and Jake, so I went to the hospital and found out the names of my parents. I know I haven't been around, but I would love you get to know you all. I would love to meet my niece" Quinn said to me I was fuming "First off, **she** has a name, its Sophia Brooklyn after her **Aunt **Brooke. Second off, she isn't your niece she is your half niece. And third, I don't need you, Jake doesn't need you, and Sophia _doesn't _need you, she has two aunts and three uncles, none of which are you. She doesn't need another Aunt, so just leave us alone, home wrecker!" I yelled storming up to my room with Sophia, and from what I gathered Jake was behind me. It was true she was a home wrecker. My mother didn't know any of this, causing them to fight.

When we got up there our father followed us "Haley James" He shouted.

"Don't even start yelling at me Dad, you did this, you caused this not me! I can't believe you didn't even tell mom. I…I need to get out of here; I am going to go stay with Lucas. Jake you can come if you want or stay in hell, whatever. I don't care!" I then began to pack up a duffle bag for me and Sophia. Jake walked out of the room packing one too. He took our bags out to the car as I grabbed my purse and diaper bag. Putting Sophia in her car seat. I walked to the living room again I hugged my mother "I love you Mommy, so do Jakie and Sophie. We will only be at Lucas', call me anytime okay, this isn't about you. Don't ever think that." I said. She nodded with a tear falling, then Jake hugged her as we walked out of the house leaving my mother, crying, and my father and 'sister' hurt, my entire family was broken, except for me and Jake, because I knew nothing could ever break us apart.

We drove to Karen and Keith's explaining to the three of them what happened they said we could stay in their guest room for as long as we needed.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I wandered into the hallway to find Nathan staring at me. I looked down at myself, I was wearing one of Jake's really big t-shirts along with some very short shorts. "What are you doing here?" "Jake and I are staying here for a little bit, we need to get out of that house and forget about it all for a little." "Oh, I m here for Lucas' and my self's NBA Live Sunday Tournaments" I laughed at this, of course.

"Where is Brooke?" "Oh well once a month Brooke, Peyton, and I have a sleep over at someone's house but I opted out this month." Jake then wandered out "Of course, you are wearing my only clean shirt." "Of course you only packed one clean shirt." I said mockingly. I saw him looking at me "Are you wearing pants?" he questioned "Of course I am wearing pants, you idiot, why wouldn't I be wearing pants, of course because you are so tall and your shirt is big, you can't see them" I said as Nathan laughed, then I began to take the shirt off as I saw Jake cover his eyes "Hales"

"What, don't you want your shirt?" "Yeah but are you seriously going to take it off in the middle of the hallway" "Yeah because I have a tank top on underneath, did you think I was naked under it?" I exclaimed, then I took it off "Jeez and you claim you are smart, go get some coffee or something." "So can" Nathan started before I heard Brooke yell "Haley, Jake" I went to find her as she pulled me into a hug, "Lucas filled us in", then I saw Peyton behind her. I began to pace as I ranted "I just can't be around him right now, and she goes around saying she wants to get to know me and her niece and crap and I told her she wasn't her aunt, that she had two aunts and didn't need another. I can't believe she had the guts to say that I mean, like seriously, she isn't not going anywhere near Sophia. Not if I have anything to say about it. And of course it all comes back to me, because I hired her, that's where everything came from. I never want to see her again."

"Hales we have to go home eventually" Jake said concerned.

"I know, but I just can't be in a high stress environment, that's what happened two nights ago and look how that turned out, I figure we can go back Tuesday then like sleep here on the weekend or something because that's when he will try to get us to 'bond' with her."

"We should all go away this weekend." Brooke said.

"We can go to my parent's cabin" Nathan suggested.

"Okay, the six of us can go, and Sophia" Peyton said before I decided to add "And Nathan's new girlfriend, why don't we invite her" I said mockingly. I soon found out that I stuck my foot in my mouth. "Because we broke up" Nathan said. I looked up at him whispering "Why?"

"Because she wasn't you" Nathan said looking me straight in the eye.

"Oh" I mumbled looking down at my shorts which were now very interesting, then I heard Sophia crying "She is probably hungry" I said getting up and walking out of the room. I saw Nathan coming into the guest room behind me "Haley" he started but I interrupted. "I am sorry Nathan, but I just can't deal with anything else right now, maybe next weekend we can talk, but I can't promise you anything I know I may not be able to keep." He nodded and walked out of the room. I loved that he didn't fight with me about it, I always loved that. But in one way, I wanted him to fight for me.

* * *

We went home on Tuesday when I knew my Dad would be at work, I told Jake and Brooke that we should pack now for the weekend in case we didn't get time later. I walked into my room to find her lying on my bed reading one of my magazines, and my notebook was next to her. That was the one that I wrote my songs in. "What are you doing?"

"Dad said that I should stay a few nights to get to know you and Jake, he also told me I could stay in your room."

"Of course he did" I muttered. I went to Sophia's room and grabbed her favorite toy. I laid a blanket down my room and placed her on it. "Can you please leave me alone? I need to pack."

"Oooh for what?" She questioned sitting up looking almost excited.

"I am going to my friend's cabin this weekend. I gather you are not leaving so" I grabbed my iPod putting it in its dock and blasting the music, walking around my room grabbing things I would need making a pile on my chair, I packed up my laptop, grabbed the magazine out of her hand and also grabbed my notebook and some pens, I was starting a pile on my desk. Adding my camera to the mix along with chargers for everything.

Then I began packing clothes, along with a bathing suit. I turned down my music and yelled out my door. "Jake, Brooke, don't forget your bathing suits." Then Brooke peaked her head out "TG can I borrow one, I don't like any of mine" then she began to walk down the hallway, we were standing in the hallway "Sure, I have three so I will take my tankini." "TG why?" "Because I still have five pounds of baby weight that will not come off." "Just bring all three, because I am sensing a reuniting of you and boy toy" "Brooke Davis you are incorrigible." "Okay I don't know what that means but, what is she doing in your room?" "_Daddy _dearest said she could stay in my room for a few nights."

Then we walked in my room to see Quinn holding Sophia. "What are you doing? Get you filthy hands off her." I yelled taking Sophia from Quinn checking her. "Get out of my room, you can stay in the guest room downstairs, just get out" Quinn scurried out. "I asked her once, nicely to leave me alone, but no she doesn't listen!"

* * *

I wandered downstairs to grab my book bag "Jake did you understand the trig homework." I said, as I caught him in the kitchen. "Haley James not understanding something?" He questioned "Oh my God I am human" I joked "It probably has to do with me picking up extra shifts at the café."

Then _she _butted in again "You know Haley I can help you with that" "No thanks" I said plastering on a fake smile towards her. "OMG, Peyton is amazing with that, I always made fun of her for it. Cause it's not like her to be nerdy, that's your job" Brooke said. "Thanks" I mumbled "We can all go hang out there and then go to Karen's for dinner."

"Alright let's roll" I said grabbing all my bags "Bye Mom, see you later" I yelled, Jake did the same as Brooke yelled "Bye Momma James"

* * *

I walked into the house with Brooke and Sophia, coming home from the mall I saw my Dad sitting with Quinn at the table as we walked by. "Should we just put these in your room Hales?" Brooke asked as she put the bags down on the chair in the corner. "Yeah, that way I can go through and sort out what to put where" My father then kicked in "Haley, you don't need any more clothes, why did you buy all them?" "For your information, they are for Sophie, because she is getting bigger and growing out of her old clothes."

"Oh Haley" Quinn kicked in "I was going to offer, you said you were going away this weekend, I can watch Sophia if you would like because babies love me." "Wait what?" My mother questioned walking into the room. "Thanks Quinn" I muttered "We are going to Nathan's cabin this weekend, Friday night after the game and then we have off Monday so we will come back Monday night. I will probably stay at Peyton's with Brooke for the night because we will probably get back later considering it's only a two hour drive. I was going to ask at dinner"

"Wait didn't you break up with Nathan?" My father questioned, I can't believe him, he barely remembered that I broke up with my boyfriend "Yeah, but it's complicated and the six of us are all going to get away. It's not like it's only the two of us." "What do you mean it's complicated?" Brooke questioned. "You're either together or not." "Well we aren't together but he keeps trying to talk to me about it and I keep avoiding it and on Sunday after I stuck my foot in my mouth, you know how he left the room after I did, well he followed me to the guest room, I told him I couldn't talk about it then but I would talk to him this weekend. So I don't know anything anymore, considering what he said." Brooke nodded understanding what I meant.

"What did he say Sunday? How did you shove your foot in your mouth?" My mother questioned. "Well when someone said that the six of us could go and Sophia if I wanted, then I said something about why don't we invite Nathan's new girlfriend, he said they broke up. I asked him why and he said because she wasn't me" I said looking down, hearing my mother's gasp. Then Quinn asked "Wait he had another girlfriend already?" Brooke took this question for me "Only because our little Haley told him to go on a date with _Rachel, _so he did, only because she told him to though."

"What? He only did that because of me?" I questioned as Brooke nodded. "Why Rachel Hales of all people, why her?" Brooke questioned. I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know, it seems like I don't know much anymore." I started to gather bags with my open hand "Oh and Quinn, I already asked Karen to watch Sophia, her daughter Lily is her age so sorry." Then I walked upstairs.

Brooke wandered into my room and gave me a hug. "Brooke, this isn't me, I don't know the person who I have become, I mean look at me I am wallowing in self pity. I don't recognize myself anymore."

"I recognize you still, you are my best friend, and you just have so much going on right now that you just can't think straight, at least this weekend you can relax and at least forget about some of your problems.'

We sat there for a half hour and then she questioned "Want to go get Lucas and play mini golf at Karen's?" I nodded. "But first I need to ask my mom something" I walked downstairs to where they sat at the table "Hey, we are going to Karen's but um… Mom can schedule me an appointment for when I get back with a therapist?" "Sure, but you don't need one honey" "Have you seen my piano?" I questioned as her and my father shook their heads no "I almost killed myself, and felt nothing." Then I walked out of the house, telling Brooke to grab Sophia and I would meet her in the car. Then Quinn came out with her. "Dad told me to tag along" She said with a smile. I saw Brooke strap in Sophia to her car seat and then sit in the bag, leaving Quinn to sit next to me.

* * *

When we pulled up I saw Karen waiting on a customer so I mouth 'Lucas' she pointed up. We put all our electronics at the basket at the bottom of the stairs, along with our purses; it was a rule that we didn't have any on us. Although Quinn refused to. I told her she couldn't play any games but she just shrugged, we walked up the stairs to find Lucas and Nathan playing mini golf. I heard Quinn say something about how cool it was. I asked her to sit on the bench and watch Sophia, she said sure. At least she would be able to screw up any of our games and the teams were even. I figured I should at least see if she could even handle watching Sophia while I was there.

"Hello boys, ready to verse the Queen of mini golf?" "Oh please" Nathan said. "Umm do you not see the standings on the wall of top scores, I hold four out of five of the spots." "Really?" he said coming closer "really!" "Well can you win if I do this?" he then started to tickle me, throughout it I was looking around for a balloon I found one, knowing if I fell I could grab it. I 'fell' and he fell with me, still tickling me "You better stop Nathan" "Why, what are you going to do about it?" he laughed "this" I said grabbing the balloon smashing it on his head. I quickly got up while he was in shock. "Yes! That was a milk one!" "Haley" he whined "Well if you mess with fire you're going to get" then I stopped mid sentence as I got hit with a water balloon.

"Lucas" I yelled turning around to see him pointing to Brooke as she look mischievous "She did it!" he yelled, "Oh it's on now" "like Donkey Kong" she said I smiled grabbing one launching it at her face, then Nathan popped one over my head. "Dude, not cool that was milk" I yelled he simply looked at me and said "oops" we then began to have a war then when there was one balloon left I said, "Wait! No one move, let's throw it down" they all nodded as I picked it up and all of us leaned over the edge. I threw it and as it splashed two men looked up as it almost hit them. We backed away quickly, "crap that's my Dad" both Nathan and Lucas said as we realized it was Dan and Keith.

* * *

"Ugh, I need a shower" Brooke moaned "Me too" I said. I grabbed Sophia from Quinn thanking her as she told us she had to go. Probably back to my house! Then we wandered downstairs getting the towels we kept their to dry off, the café was almost dead, it was 8 o'clock so not many people would be there "Aunt Karen, you need to put in a shower" Nathan said as she laughed.

When we got home my parents asked what happened "Water Balloon war." They laughed as we walked upstairs, I put Sophia to bed then got a shower, tomorrow was Friday so we would go to school, then have practice, drop of Sophia at Karen's, go to the game then leave for the cabin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Is their any such things as a virtual walk of shame? If so, tell me because I am doing it. Sorry for this taking so long, I havent had many ideas lately from where to take it after this story line. I spent my Saturday writing two papers and then volunteering at a fundraiser so I will try to write today but its not looking like I will be able to. If you have any ideas let me know! But anyway I hope you like it!**

**Once again thanks to my amazing beta: SmilePlease10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

School went on as usual and Brooke was a little lenient with the squad today because she was excited for our 'vacation', she let everyone go about an hour early as the three of us stayed to work on a new routine. The guys were having basketball practice at the same time. "Brooke what if you and Peyton each do a toe touch and then I do my front handspring round off back handspring back tuck."

"Are you sure tutor girl I mean last time you hurt yourself." The last time I did it in front of people was three years ago and I broke my arm. I was on the concrete and when I landed my hand got stuck on a rock and I landed badly. I have done it since but it was a little rusty. "I want to try it; I will get Whitey to let me get the guys to get out the mats so if I do fall I will not hurt myself again. The old man lets me get away with murder" I joked.

I walked over to him "Coach Durham, can I borrow Jake, Lucas, and Nathan for a minute to get some of the cheerleading mats out so I can practice something?"

"Sure honey" he said to me then yelled "James, Scott, Scott, help this little lady please" I smirked, wrapped around my finger.

"What is it Hales?" Jake questioned running over "can you get out he mats for me so I can try out my front handspring round off back handspring back tuck" Nathan just looked at me wondering what I was talking about "Are you sure Hales? Last time" he started as I cut him off "Last time I didn't have the mats, or grass Jake, I will be fine, I will not break by arm again." Then they all headed off. They laid out the cushioned mats, I thanked them yet they stood there waiting to see me.

I cleared my mind forgetting anyone was there, then I yelled "Music" as the music stared I did the dance along with Brooke and Peyton then as it got close Brooke counted "Five six seven eight" I then ran and jumped into a front handspring.

I landed perfectly after my back tuck. "Yes! I did it!" I squealed as Jake walked with a huge grin, and with his arms open I jumped into them, "That was awesome!" Brooke squealed. "I knew you could do it" Lucas said. "Alright Boys stop being so girly and get back to practice." Whitey yelled then said more calmly "And Miss James…that was very nice" I smiled. I knew he had a soft spot for me.

After practice I dropped Sophia off at Karen's then went home to shower and get into my uniform. I grabbed my bags and put them at the front door only to find Quinn walking in "Hi Haley, excited for your trip?"

"Yeah, they are my best friends, so it will be nice to spend the weekend with them."

"It's nice to have people like that" then the doorbell rang jus as I sat down. "Can you get that?"

"Sure" "Hello" She said batting her eyes at the person at the door. "Is there something I can help you with?" she said in a flirty voice, I got up and walked over to the door to find Nathan.

"Hey Nathan, what are you doing here?"

"I grabbed Jake's warm up bag instead of mine, and I think he has mine"

"Oh come on in" I said. I sent Jake a text to come downstairs. "Where is Sophie?" he questioned, "Oh I dropped her off with Karen already"

"Dang, I wanted to say hi, and goodbye I guess" he said with a laugh "Guess I am too late."

"Oh Haley" Quinn kicked in "I was on YouTube and I saw a performance by you from the other night, I listen to your original song, it's really good what's it about?"

I was angry and yelled "Someone put it on the internet?" She nodded. "Whoever did it, I am going to kill" I went and opened Jake's laptop finding it, looking at the screen name I recognized it, looking at Nathan "It was you?" I asked quietly, he nodded and said "You are amazing Haley and it is about time someone noticed you, someone like big."

But before I could react "What's up Hales" Jake said jogging in. Nathan explained the situation, Jake grabbed Nathan's bag from the closet and they exchanged them. They need to put their names on them.

"Hey Jake when Brooke comes down tell her I walked" "Why?" He questioned. "Because I want a blue ICEE and if I go with her she first off will not stop and second will say there is too many carbs or calories, or whatever." They both laughed at me as I grabbed my warm up bag and walked out the door.

* * *

I was going to sing the National Anthem again so I walked out and sang, noticing Quinn there, of course she was she didn't have a life of her own. We ended up winning then we were back at my house packing the cars. Jake and Brooke would take Jake's truck while everyone else took Nathan's SUV "Nathan can I drive?" Lucas pestered, he always wanted to drive a car like this "Sure" Nathan mumbled, as everyone loaded all their stuff in both cars.

I threw my guitar case into the back of Jake's truck along with my duffle bag, I then put my laptop case in the SUV. "Haley James planning on singing for us?" Peyton questioned with a smirk "Maybe" I said sheepishly letting out a laugh. "So I dropped of Sophia at Karen's this afternoon, she will have so much fun with Lily." We all hopped in the cars and began to drive. Somehow I ended up next to Nathan because Lucas was driving and Peyton wanted to sit with him, and Brooke and Jake took the other car. I knew my friends planned this, I also don't think Nathan had anything to do with this because I told him to wait. Peyton and I decided to play the radio game. It was fun and made the two hours pass by.

We pulled up to the cabin, yet I wouldn't call it a cabin, it's more like a mansion. "Wow" I said getting out. I grabbed my bags and guitar case as Nathan spoke getting out his keys "There are five bedrooms take any one but the master." I walked in admiring it, it was absolutely beautiful in there, I threw my stuff in a random room then began to wander, I found a hot tub, then they were some A.T.V.s in the garage. It was amazing, video game systems and flat screens everywhere. There even was an iPod speaker that you hooked your iPod up to inside and played throughout either the entire inside speakers or the outside speakers.

That night I sat in front of the fire alone with a glass of hot chocolate, that was until Nathan came and sat down next to me "This seat taken?" He smiled at me as I smiled back, then I placed my mug on the coffee table.

"Can we talk?" He asked in a serious voice "We are talking" I joked then started "So um… I uh… wanted to break up for you Nathan, you should have this many responsibilities on your plate at this time in your life, I mean I have a baby, and I don't even know if I am going to college, you deserve better." I said

"I don't believe you, your lying because we have discussed this before, you know you are not too good for me, I know you will end up going to college because you are you, and I love Sophia. So what is the real reason?" he looked at me, never raising his voice, he kept his cool. "That is the reason" I whispered "No its not, you said something the other day about someone influencing you"

"Oh yeah that" I said coyly. "Yeah that" he stated staring into my eyes

"Rachel…um…she blackmailed me." "What?" "Yeah, Nathan I need to tell you something, the afternoon before our first date, Chris, he um… he kissed me. But you have to know I pushed him off right away and I told him that we were dating. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you but Rachel knew and blackmailed me with it. You have to believe me when I say it meant nothing, and I don't have any feelings towards him." He just looked into the fire; I could tell he was in deep thought.

"I believe you, but it hurts me a little that you didn't tell me."

"I was already keeping Sophia from you and I was going to tell you but then after you blew up about Sophia I was afraid to and then once we got back together I honestly forgot about it. I swear, I never meant to hurt you. I didnt want you to hate me, I knew the easiest way to end it was to not tell you the truth, then you wouldnt hate me."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it "I know I believe you, and I trust you. I could never, ever hate you. I understand, but can you tell me exactly what happened with Rachel."

_I packed up my bag in the tutoring centre as my tutee just left. I saw Rachel walk in "Hi Haley" _

"_Hi" I said trying to get out of there as soon as I could. _

"_Can I speak to you?" "I guess" _

"_You need to break up with Nathan" _

"_What?" _

"_I said you. Need. To. Break. Up. With. Nathan."_

"_I heard what you said Rachel" _

"_And if you don't I think I may just post these pictures everywhere" she held up a photo of Chris kissing me "Or maybe I will just confront him in person and tell him I saw you grab Chris in the hallway pull him into a empty classroom and begin to make out with him." _

"_What? You know that's a lie" _

"_But Nathan doesn't. You need to break up with him then tell him to go out with me; I mean he is too good for you anyway. You have a kid Haley, be serious here. Like he is going to be in the NBA one day and you will be working as a waitress with a high school diploma. He deserves more than that, and I could give it to him. I mean I am popular and successful after all. I will probably be a model or actress so we could be a power couple. So either you break up with him and break his heart the easy way, then send him over to me so I can _heal _him, or you don't and I post these pictures, he will break up with you, breaking his heart and yours. Either way I still get him but it could either be the easy way or the hard way." Then she was gone, leaving me to think. Everything she said was true._

"I mean she is right Nathan." Rachel had a point, but little did Rachel know that nothing could keep the two of them apart. Rachel never guessed that Haley breaking up with Nathan would break her heart as well.

"No she isn't Haley, you're going to go to college and be successful, and anyway if you were just a small town waitress only with a high school diploma, I would still love you for you." Then he leaned in and kissed me gently. "I love you Haley, please be my girlfriend again." He practically begged.

"Yes Nathan I will be your girlfriend again. I love you too. Now come here." I said pointing at him then a spot on the rug a lot closer than he was now.

When he moved I questioned "But what about college?" "We will figure that out when it is time, but for now I would just rather enjoy the time we have." He then kissed me again, and whispered "Sleep in my room with me tonight?" I simply nodded; he got up and held his hands out to me.

We figured out that our rooms were cross from each other so I went and got changed then joined him in the master bedroom. He held me close to him all night, in one way I think it was because he missed me, in another I think he didn't want to lose me again. He would never lose me again, not if I had anything to do with it.


	16. Chapter 16

**So I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thank you again to my beta! **

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke and tried to roll over, but I couldn't, then I realized Nathan's arms were holding me against him, last night's memories came flooding back to me. I smiled then kissed Nathan gently hoping he would wake up. Luckily he did. As his eyes opened we stared at each other then he whispered, "Oh thank God," then he kissed me.

"What's that about?" I questioned giggling. "I was hoping last night wasn't a dream, and when I woke up to you in my arms I realized it wasn't," he said with a grin that was big enough to match mine.

"Nope, you're stuck with me forever buddy" then I realized what I said "I….uh meant that….until high school…and," I started rambling.

"Hales stop" he said to stop my rambling "I would love to be stuck with you forever, I mean one day, I am going to propose to you, now maybe not for a long time but one day Haley James" "Really? One day I am going to say yes to you Nathan Scott. So I gather you have been picturing our future?"

"Yep, I mean we are going to have a big house, with a bunch of kids running around. I will be in the NBA and you will be a famous singer. One day Sophia will not be an only child." Nathan said smirking.

"Oh really?" "Yeah, and you know how much fun we are going to have making them?" Nathan asked me kinking an eyebrow, I laughed, only him. "So um you're not mad at me about last night?"

"No, I wish you would have told me but I couldn't help but fall in love with you even more when you told me you did that to protect me." "I love you too" I whispered.

"Just next time, let me in on the secret, I mean we could have pretended to have broken up." I laugh, it wouldn't have worked, and we would be constantly be around each other as much as possible.

Then my stomach growled "Oh well that's attractive." "We should probably get up" "But this bed is so comfy" I said stretching out "Oh well I know where you will be sleeping tonight." he said with a smirk.

"Do you have any eggs?"

"No but we do have some chickens out back and I could go get some" he said sarcastically with a smirk, now that would be a sight to see.

"God I love you" I said pulling his shoulders connecting our lips. "Want to eat breakfast in the hot tub?" he asked between kisses "Sure" then we pulled apart as he went to get his bathing suit, "I will make breakfast while you get changed, and where you bikini, not that thing you wore yesterday"

"A tankini?" "Yeah, that, I think" he said.

"I can't Nate I have stretch marks and baby weight"

"Hales, you will look beautiful, as always, please for me?"

"Fine"

* * *

I walked out in my bikini to find him with two bowls of cereal and a glass of juice. He looked at me "You look amazing Hales" I blushed and grabbed the bowls. Nathan followed me outside with the juice and our towels for later. We ate then began to talk in light conversation. I told him how since the last time he saw Sophia she has tried to stand by herself, always falling but she was getting closer. Then he wrapped his arm around me and held me close. It was a beautiful view behind the house. I could hear people inside the house walking around, and probably looking for us. Then they all walked out "Aww's" coming out of Brooke and Peyton's mouth simultaneously. Then they joined us in the hot tub as I told them everything that actually happened.

"Better than revenge makes sense now Hales" Jake said. "I wish you would have told me, I could have helped you through it."

"I know but I just felt really bad, and I didn't want anyone to know."

"Still" He said looking at me, "Oh Jake Mom is scheduling me an appointment with a therapist, I am going to get better, I am already feeling better." I told him smiling at Nathan. "I think after getting all this off your chest everything will come into place now."

"One can only dream right?"

"Well figure out what the things were that you screwed up, and did you fix them?" Peyton asked. "Well, I was being a jerk and blowing you all of, I fixed that. I was ignoring Jake, that's fixed. My parent and long lost sister are a whole other story; my grades are back to normal. Nathan and I are back together, then there is the whole almost burning myself, and the song wasn't that bad."

"So, all that is bad right now, the fact you have to go therapy, and your father and Quinn. Its gonna get better Hales" Brooke said, "Well I don't think you have to go to therapy anymore, I was just worried." Jake told me.

"I feel a lot better now; I realize everything now, so I will tell Mom to cancel that. So um…I wrote a song, do you… want to hear it, because I couldn't help but notice the grand piano. I started writing it after the break up, and now I think I finished it." I saw them all nodded their heads violently fast and then jump to get out of the hot tub. "Alright let me get changed so I don't get the piano wet."

I came out five minutes later to find the five of them standing around the piano in towels, and robes. "Now keep in mind that I wrote this with, a violin, a bass, and drums in the background."

"Just sing Hales" Brooke practically yelled "Okay, Okay, geez"

I sat down running my hands along the keys; I took a deep breath and began to play.

**Said sit down with me before you go**  
**That's the wrong thing I know**  
**But I don't know when I will see you again**  
**and it gets so lonely..**

**See you'd be foolish if you stayed here now**  
**Maybe if you leave we could work it out**  
**Cos I know the city only breaks you down**  
**and it gets you lonely**

**see its gonna get lonely**

**so you miss the feeling when you step outside**  
**yeah your mind comes all untied**  
**and then you open up your eyes**  
**and you don't feel lonely**

**see it feels bad now but its gonna get better**  
**see it feels bad now but its gonna get better**  
**see it feels bad now but its gonna get better someday**

**see it feels bad now but its gonna get better**

**see it feels bad now but its gonna get better**  
**see it feels bad now but its gonna get better someday**

**yeah someday**  
**see it feels bad now but its gonna get better**

**see it feels bad now but its gonna get better**  
**see it feels bad now but its gonna get better someday**

I let the breath out that I had not known I was holding, looking up to see five smiling faces staring at me. "That was amazing Haley" Brooke said sitting next to me on the piano bench.

"Yeah" Peyton said in agreement.

"Wow" Lucas said, "You still surprise me."

"It was beautiful Haley" Jake said.

Nathan still hadn't said anything, did he not like me writing about him, I mean he didn't mind before and I sang in front of practically our entire school. They all went to get showers leaving me and Nathan alone. "You know I have never even seen anyone use this piano until now" He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. "You did awesome, I loved it." He then leaned in and kissed me gently. "I have never heard anyone play the piano better." All my fears were suddenly gone.

"I love you" I said, hugging him. It felt good to be able to say this again, I never stopped feeling it but I haven't said it in a while, making the exception of last night and this morning. This man, sitting in front of me was the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with, maybe it wasn't absolutely secure and we had only talked about it a few times, but I knew, I had a feeling in my heart. I will marry this man; I will be with him forever. It felt amazing to know this, it didn't matter what we did or where we lived but I would have him by my side protecting me and loving me forever.


	17. Chapter 17

**The long awaited chapter. Sorry for this taking forever, I basically had it done but then their was the problem with logging in and all soo, here you go.**

**So I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Along with not owning anything involving One Tree Hill I also do not own Modern Family.**

**Thanks again to my beta! :)**

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Friday night I was up on stage once again at TRIC. I was about to perform my two newest songs. I had a drummer, a bass player, and a violinist to play with me. I went out and sang_ Almost Everything,_ I also played the piano during it. After I finished I to speak "This one goes out to my brother Jake, you have been amazing through everything. You're the greatest. Plus, you have saved my life once or twice, I love you big brother." Then I sang.

**I know you want to stay in bed**  
**But it's light outside**  
**It's light outside**

**So know I am going to stay right here**  
**Because you saved my life once**  
**You saved my life**

**And I would try to get you out because it's beautiful outside**  
**And we will fall**  
**We will try**  
**And do our best and I love you otherwise**  
**Because you saved my life once**  
**Because you saved my life once**

**I know you want to rest your head**  
**and just forget the night**  
**forget the night**  
**So you know I am going to stay right here**  
**And sit by your side**  
**By your side**

**And I would try to get you out because it's beautiful outside**  
**And we will fall**  
**We will try**  
**And do our best and I love you otherwise**  
**Because you saved my life once**  
**Because you saved my life once**

**I think you always knew would be**  
**I think you always knew would be**  
**The greatest**  
**I think you always knew would be**  
**I think you always knew would be**  
**The greatest**

**Because you saved my life once**  
**Because you saved my life once**

"Thank you," I said

I walked of the stage to be greeted by a man "Hello, I am Griffin Fergison and I am from Synoptic Records. We would like you to record with us. Now I know this is a big thing and could massively affect your life so their is my number, think about it and call me anytime to set up a meeting, we would really love to meet you as a team" I looked down at the card for a minute and then looked up and he was gone.

"What was that about?" Jake asked as the gang approached me. "He wants me to record." I stuttered out.

"What?" Brooke questioned jumping around. "Yeah, he said to give him a call to set up a meeting."

"Are you going to?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know I have to talk to Mom and Dad, can we just dance, I would rather not deal with this all now." Nathan then held his hand out and led me to the dance floor. It was a slow song

"You know this is a big opportunity Hales"

"I know Babe, but I can't just record because then they would want me to tour and I can't. Can we please have this discussion later?"

"Alright, are you excited Christmas is next week?"

"Yeah its Sophia's first Christmas, we are going all out at home."

"It's also our first Christmas" Nathan said with a smirk

"I know which is also very exciting, I love you" I said leaning into his chest more.

* * *

Nathan and I sat in front of my fire place later that night. "So about my record deal, I have had one before but once they found out I was pregnant they pulled the deal."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't a positive image. And not many people know this but I am actually eligible to graduate early. I have enough credits. I just didn't want to because then I would miss senior year with my friends. I would rather have family and friends and love than money and fame."

"But if you have this you are supported for life."

"Money doesn't matter to me, but you do, Sophia does, Jake does."

"I know I'm hot, I guess I am better than money." Nathan said cockily as I wacked him in the arm. "Your right though."

"Yeah, I love the feeling I get from the crowd but in another way all my songs are so personal I don't think I would want the whole world listening to them."

"Are you going to call the guy?"

"Yeah I might as well meet him to say thanks but no thanks."

"Yeah, think about it a little more before you actually turn him down." We sat their for a few minutes "Ughh what time is it?" Nathan questioned groaning.

"Late, I'm tired" I said with my eyes closed before I heard Nathan whisper "Can I stay here tonight, just to sleep?"

"Yeah, come on" I took his hand and we walked up the stairs we went into my room. I saw him go into the one drawer in my dresser that was now full of his stuff. I grabbed some sweat pants and a tank top walking into my bathroom. I took off my makeup, put my hair into a bun, and changed. "How do I look?" I questioned jokingly walking out.

"Beautiful." Nathan told me grabbing my hand; he had just gotten changed in my room. "Nathan" I said with a blush "No Hales, you don't need any of that stuff to look beautiful; you already are, on the inside and out." I held his waist and buried my head in his chest whispering "I love you" I heard him say it back before I laid on the bed pulling him with me.

"So are things really bad at home?" He would sleep over when something was up.

"Dan has just been really riding me this season and I cant take much more of it."

"You are better than him, in more ways than basketball too." He kissed my forehead and we both fell asleep.

* * *

At around six a.m. I was trying to roll over to get comfortable every time I tried to I kept hitting something that felt like a brick wall. "Excuse me" Nathan said barely above a whisper clearing his throat.

I started to giggle "Oh woops that was you, sorry babe. I am still not completely used to sharing a bed yet." I then scooted to the other side then rolled over. His hand wrapped around my waist pulling me closer until my face was at his chest, I rested it there.

I fell asleep again till I was jolted awake by a loud thud then an "Oww" I saw that it was 8 a.m. I then rolled over to find Nathan laying on the floor "Good morning?" I said more like a question.

"Morning, I was going to make us breakfast but you cling in your sleep. You seriously have a death grip. After I got your arms away from me I started to move and my feet got caught with yours… and I fell" He said using his arms to explain and looking like a maniac I started laughing "Come to think of it, I couldn't have made breakfast because then your parents would know I slept over." He was now standing as he ranted.

"Babe, first off your starting to sound like me, and second off I think my parents know by now that you're here, I wouldn't have made that much noise if I fell. They don't care they trust me, I am pretty sure Jake and Brooke stay in each others rooms, and I am pretty sure my parents know that."

"Oh" was all he said before he sat down on the bed.

"Besides what are the chances that I would get pregnant twice before I graduate high school?" I joked and if it was on cue Sophia started to cry through the baby moniter. I went to get up but Nathan stopped me, putting his hand on my leg "I got her."

When he walked back into the room I took in his appearance, his hair was a mess, sticking up in random places, and he had no shirt on. Just basketball shorts. Then I saw Sophia in his arms looking quite happy. When she saw me she clapped and got a giant grin on her face. Nathan placed her on the bed as she crawled over to me. I saw him out of the corner of my eye keeping watch to make sure she didn't fall off.

"Mama, mama"

"Hi baby girl" I said pulling her up to me and kissing her head. I scooted over on the bed and patted the seat next to me, signalling for Nathan to sit down. We sat there for about ten minutes playing peek-a-boo. Before Brooke burst into my room

"Tutor Mom" She practically screamed walking into my room. "Or should I say Naley family" I gave her a glare "What?"

"We are going to the bakery for breakfast, do you want to come?"

"Yeah!" I said bursting out of bed leaving Sophia and Nathan on the bed, they were both looking at me weird, "Let us get changed and we will be down in ten." I said to Brooke before turning to Nahtan and hitting his leg "Get up! Get up! Get up!" I then threw his shirt at him as I disappeared into my closet coming out two minutes later in a t-shirt sweat pants "This bakery's food is amazing" I informed him so he would stop looking at me like I was crazy. I knew once he tasted their food I would be proved right.

* * *

"So guess what?" I said squealing to Nathan as we sat watching Modern Family at my house.

"What?"

"I was talking to my sister this afternoon and she is coming home for Christmas!"

"Quinn? But she lives in Tree Hill why wouldn't she come for Christmas?"

"No, not Quinn, Vivian" I said then it struck me "Oh yeah, I never told you about her did I, she is twenty five and lives in South Carolina. I guess I never mentioned her because I don't see her that often. If it wasn't for the age difference we would look just like twins. At twenty two she got married to her high school sweetheart, they had been dating since sophomore year. Ben is a really nice guy."

"Wow, the things I miss when I don't pay attention. I really didn't listen to anyone in grade school." I laughed Vivian and Ben would be here in two days then they would be staying for nine days before they have to get back to work. Ben ran his own company so he could take off whenever he wanted and Vivian was a teacher so she had a long break.

"So what is her middle name, I mean we have Calvin and Bob?"

"Beatrice, it's like our parents hated us. I know for a fact that my children will never be as embarrassed as I am when people see or hear my middle name."

Nathan raised his glass and said "Here, here" jokingly.

"I have told her so much about you and she can't wait to meet you in person."

"Well now that I know about her I can't wait to meet her either" He said smiling wrapping his arm around me.

"They will be here in two days; Ben is a big basketball fan so you will fit right in."

"Well it depends on what team he roots for" Nathan turned to me with a smirk.

"Ohh what's we talking 'bout" Brooke said walking in my room.

"Just how Vivian is coming home in two days with Ben"

"Ahh, really I miss her, she is my big sister."

"Yeah it should be really fun! Would you mind if you slept in my room and she then could stay in her room?"

"Not Problem, now scoot over!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this took a little longer than I thought it would, but i would like to thank my beta, whatever-the-weather, without her this fiction would be so bad you wouldn't know what you were reading, so thanks :)**

**Anyway, check out: Jodiesophiamerrygolg, because her work is awesome :):) And angellmaya64 because all her work is amazing too! And I am not just saying that because I beta and give them ideas for their stories! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello, anyone home?" I heard from my room coming from the front of the house. I raced downstairs to see them, but I was a little surprised about what I saw.

"Vivvie, oh my God! You're pregnant," her stomach was protruding.

"Yeah, we are," Vivian said smiling.

"Ahh" I was now in front of her, I squeezed her in a hug then moved to Ben "Bennie" I squeezed him in a hug then said "Fill me in!" I was a spitting image of Vivian, she had dark brown eyes, and the same face shape as me, along with also being skinny, well she was before she got pregnant. The only difference between or physical apperance was that she had slightly darker brown hair and she was about five inches taller than me.

"I am five months along with your nephew."

"Aww it's a boy, that's so exciting" I started to pick up their bags as they followed me to Brooke's room "You guys are staying in Brooke's room, which was formerly your room."

"Great but when can I meet this boyfriend of yours?"

"He will be either over at dinner or after depending when basketball lets out, then Lucas will be over to."

"Ahh Waldo, how I have missed him."

"Yeah, he misses you too"

* * *

"Hey Nate" I said answering the phone wandering into my room.

"Hey practice just ended so I will get a shower in the locker room then head over."

"Okay, my mom was waiting to make dinner until you called, so I will tell her to start it."

"What are we having?"

"Mac n' Cheese and then breaded chicken. It takes like forty five minutes to cook so I will tell her to put it in now."

"Yum, alright I have to go, love you"

"Love you too Nathan" I shut my phone throwing it on my bed.

"Was that lover boy?"Vivian questioned walking into my room.

"Yeah, he should be here in like a half hour."

"Well I can't wait to meet the boy that stole my baby sister's heart."

"He can't wait to meet you either."

"So you're happy?" She asked sitting down on my bed next to me.

"Happy doesn't even come close, he is amazing, you'll see."

She let out a small smile "I know I will."

* * *

Vivian and I were helping my mom make the salad when I heard a knock at the kitchen door. I looked up to see Nathan leaning against the frame, he was wearing a dark blue button down shirt with the top button undone showing his white t-shirt under it, along with a pair of khaki pants. "Hey Nate" my mother said as I started to move from my seat at the island to the doorway "Hi Lydia"

"Hey baby" I said gently

"Hey Hales" He leaned down and kissed me softly.

Then as I turned around he wrapped his hands around my waist. "Vivian this is Nathan, Nathan this is my sister Vivian."

"It's nice to finally meet you Nathan, I have heard so much about you"

"All good I hope, and it's great to meet you too" Nathan said, I could tell he was nervous.

"Oh, yeah, sorry all good."

"You know what, Sophia is probably just waking up from her nap, I should go get her and change her diaper." I said starting to untie my apron as Nathan stopped me, "Want me to get her?"

"Could you? That would be great." He nodded walking out as I started to retie my apron. Ten minutes later he reappeared in the doorway with Sophia, she had a huge smile on her face as he placed her in the high chair.

"Momma"

"Hi baby" I was chopping tomatoes or else I would have picked her up.

"Oh, Lydia, thanks for waiting for me for dinner."

"No problem Nate" She said with a smile only I saw because she was stirring the mac n' cheese.

"And I was told to tell you that Lucas will just be coming over in like forty five minutes, to an hour for desert because he wanted to go home and shower first. Did Jake get his shower when he got home?"

"Probably" I stated shrugging my shoulders

"It was only me and Tim"

"Tim and I" I corrected as he rolled his eyes playfully before continuing.

"_Tim and I _in the locker room, and it was a little bit creepy."

"Why was it creepy?" My sister questioned lifting her head up from cutting bread.

"Tim is Nathan's like personal stalker." My mother said with a smirk on her face.

"Ahh" She said

"Where is everyone?" He questioned as I turned around to face him. "My dad and Ben are watching March Madness in the den, Jake is probably in their by now."

I saw his eyes widen remembering about the game as he looked down at me with a smile "Go watch it you goof." I said playfully hitting his shoulder as he smiled, quickly kissed me, and then walked towards the den. Taking my spot next to my sister and whispering "I told you he was amazing" She simply smiled at me.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later after I had told the boys dinner was ready we were sitting at the dining room table Nathan was next to me on my left, Brooke to my right. Ben was across from Brooke then Vivian in across from me then Jake. My parents each took an end. "So Nathan, tell me about yourself," Vivian said as we passed around the food.

"Born and raised in Tree Hill. Have played basketball my entire life, hoping to be in the NBA possibly, but my life isn't anything special."

"Only child?" Ben questioned.

"Yeah, my parents, well they kinda hate each other. My mom likes to dig herself into her work and my dad pressured me a lot. So it got kinda lonely growing up, that's one of the reasons how I know I want to have a big family."

"What are all four of yours college plans?" Vivian questioned looking up before taking a bite of salad.

"The Art Institute of Charlotte" Brooke said.

Then Jake chimed in "UNC"

"Nathan and I are either thinking of Stanford or Duke"

"Well if you pick Duke, the three of those are only like a half hour away right? That's good considering you and Jake haven't really been apart for long period of time."

"So Vivian apparently mac n' cheese is your favorite too?" Nathan questioned looking up at her, changing the subject because he knew I didn't like to think about being separated from Jake, Brooke, and Luke.

"Yep, it must run in the family." She joked, Quinn loved it too, must have come from our father.

"So" Nathan said as he chased a piece of macaroni on his plate trying to get it on his fork. He finally stabbed it, an accomplished look gracing his face. A smile graced mine. Then he continued "How did the two of you meet?"

"We met at college we were both practicing for our separate intermural soccer games and then we both went to get water and ran into each other. Then we just hit it off and the rest is history."

"Hales, it seems like you're the only one in the family that isn't very good at sports." Nathan said looking at me with a smirk before Brooke cut in

"Quit being nice she sucks at sports!" She looked at me with a huge smirk.

"Anywho" I stated "Bennie how's business?"

"You know you're the only one that has ever called me 'Bennie'."

"Good, let's keep it that way."

"Haley who cares about business, I want to hear about the baby." Brooke said rudely as she smirked at me.

"Well, we are five months along, and yes I knew when we came to see you in September but we didn't want anyone to know yet. It is a boy, he is due in April and we were hoping to name Caleb Christopher Humphry."

"Beautiful name" my mother said.

"And we were hoping that Jake and Haley would be godparents?" Vivian asked looking at Jake then me as she spoke.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" I shouted excitedly getting up and hugging them .

"Absolutely" Jake said as he followed my lead and hugged them too.

Forty minutes later we were just finishing up dishes and Quinn and Clay walked in. When we had first found out about Quinn her and Vivian talk on Skype. Vivian wanted to get to know her just as much as I didn't want to, until recently.

"Ahh" Quinn screeched "You have news to" She hugged Vivian, meeting for the first time in person.

We all exchanged pleasantries before my father questioned. "News too? What's up Quinney?"

She smiled grabbed Clay's hand and then raised her left hand to show an engagement ring "Clay proposed."

"What?" I questioned hugging them. Once again we all hugged each other.

"That's great" Vivian said as they filled us in on what happened.

* * *

The next morning I wandered downstairs and went started my usual routine, wake up, get coffee, get mail, get Sophia, feed Sophia, change Sophia, shower. Except when I went out to get the mail I saw two large manila envelopes sitting in it. I left the rest of the mail just bringing them in. Looking at the names 'Miss Haley James' on one and then one saying 'Miss Brooke Davis' I threw Brooke's on the table and then seeing that mine was from Stanford. Time of truth.

I set it on the coffee table and stared at it for a few minutes before Vivian walked out. "Who's winning?" She questioned knocking me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I stirred

"The staring contest, who is winning you or the envelope." She joked sitting down next to me.

'Sorry, it's just it is Stanford, it's a big envelope. Viv, what should I do?"

"Well, in all honesty, it's just a school. These are two great schools; you would get a great education at both. Now, the thing is where is Nathan going to do best at? He says he doesn't care but Stanford isn't very well known for basketball. I think he could be happy at either because he has you and Sophia either way, but where will he shine. You will shine anywhere with your voice. But you will stand out at Duke because they're not all there because they are amazing students, its mainly sports. So you would excel at Duke, not Stanford where it is made up completely of smart people. Not that that's a bad thing or anything, I mean Stanford would be different and Nathan maybe could improve the basketball program but where will the NBA scouts see him? And are you going to be able to be that far away from Jake, you two haven't spent more than a few days apart?"

'Thanks Vivvy, everyone I ask says I would do well at both, but you're the first to actually tell me what you think. I think I know what I am going to do now." I said confidently, truly know the right decision for not only me, but for Nathan, for Sophia, for us as a family, a makeshift complicated family, for everyone as a whole. I gave Vivian a hug as we just sat on the couch watching 'Storage Wars'


	19. Chapter 19

**Time has just gotten away from me and I have been having writers block so...anyway here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

On January 3rd Nathan and I walked hand in hand into school, I looked down admiring my Christmas present from Nathan. Suddenly memories from that day burst into my mind. I had opened presents as a family with Brooke, Jake, Sophia, my parents, Vivian, and Ben. Then Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Karen, Keith, Mr. Sawyer, Quinn, and Clay came over for a traditional Christmas dinner.

_We just finished dessert as Nathan stole me and Sophia away from everyone; we headed up to my room for privacy."Merry Christmas baby" he said kissing me._

"_Merry Christmas" I said gently as he took Sophia from my hands telling her Merry Christmas. To see the interaction between them was priceless. I saw him go over to the dresser and open the drawer of his stuff, pulling out one small box with a bow on it, and then he went into my closet and pulled out two big boxes. _

"_These are for Sophia" Nathan said handing me the two larger boxes. I helped Sophia open them to find a miniature basketball hoop and a square shape sorting box "Apparently they are supposed to help with child development." Nathan told me. _

"_These are amazing Nate, she will love them! Thank you." I gave him a hug then instructed Sophia to give him a kiss which she did. _

"_Now this is for you" He said handing me a smaller box. _

_I reached into my end table drawer and grabbed an envelope, "This is for you" _

_I opened the box and found a ring that matched the necklace he gave me, which I was wearing (more like I rarely took it off) "I love it, it is beautiful." I leaned in to kiss him gently._

"_You deserve it" He said with a smile then he began to open the envelope, to reveal a ticket to a Charlotte Bobcat's basketball game. _

"_Brooke and Peyton gave them to Lucas and Jake, so the three of you can go together." _

"_This is amazing, amazing!" He said clearly thrilled, "I have always wanted to go to one." _

"_I'm glad you like it" I said as he pulled me closed to him "Like? You mean love right, I love it, I love you!" He leaned in and kissed me gently. _

I looked down at the ring on my right hand then I looked up at him. He was looking dead ahead concentrating on something, who knows what. I took in his face, wanted to engrave it into my mind forever. He was the most attractive, handsome man I have ever met. Then I guess he felt my gaze on him and he turned to look at me. "What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" He questioned with that smirk. God his smirk got to me so much, I would do almost anything he asked me to if he asked with that smirk.

"Nothing, nothing important," He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"How did I get so lucky?" He questioned, slowly rubbing my arm up and down.

"It helps that you're hot" I said jokingly as he chuckled.

"Ha Ha" Nathan said dryly "You're so funny!"

"Yep, just part of my charm!" I joked as he kissed the top of my head.

"Alright I will see you second period, I have to go over some plays with Luke."

"Bye" I said as he walked away, I headed for the tutor centre needing to get some work done.

* * *

I was the first at our lunch table so I sat at my regular spot pulling out my bagged lunch. I heard someone walking up behind me "Hey Beautiful" Nathan said sitting next to me giving me a peck on the lips.

"Hi Handsome" I leaned in to kiss him again but we were interrupted.

"Ewwww" I looked up and saw Jake.

"Can't you two keep the PDA to a minimum?" He said making a disgusted look on his face.

"Nope" Nathan said with a smirk. I laughed.

"Its decided, Mr. Miller has it out for me!" Brooke yelled out of rage approaching the table, slamming her purple Prada purse on the table and dropping her one shoulder book bag on the ground. "I mean every day 'Ms. Davis please stop disrupting the class, Ms. Davis please keep your feelings to yourself, Ms. Davis please no more questions!'"She said in a mocking tone "I have opinions, I had questions about what we were learning, I can't help if I am confused can I? I mean he hates me, like seriously I am Brooke freaking Davis, student council president, head cheerleader, popular, and gorgeous! Why does he hate me?"

"What happened now?" Nathan questioned raising an eyebrow curiously, this was a daily occurrence Brooke hated her Current Events class that she had fourth period. It was funny at first, now it was becoming a bit ridiculous, although the different stories kept the conversation during most of our lunches entertaining.

"We were having a discussion and he told me to keep my feelings to myself, then I raise my hand _once, _count it, once, ask anyone and he told me to stop disrupting the class and no more questions were going to be asked because he had a class to teach. I mean I don't learn anything till after class where Lucas spends 5 minutes as we go to out lockers to exchange our books where he catches me up and explains everything from his class."

"Well at least you have Luke." I said suggestfully.

"Yeah, but I still wish I understood the class." Brooke said sighing, she had really changed, before she hated school and now she was trying her best at it. Then a smile lit up her face "So what are you doing for Sophia's birthday?"

"I don't know, something low key, maybe a small party. The family, the friends" I said as I held Nathan's hand under the table, giving it a squeeze.

"Low key, low key, low key…." She pondered "I got it, we could go to the zoo and maybe she could ride a…"

"No" I interrupted "Low key, small, small party at the house, twenty people or less. Cake, presents and decorations, that's it!"

"Fine" Brooke said dejected. "But does the twenty people include us? Because that's like ten already!"

"Brooke!" We all said in harmony.

* * *

After school Jake, Sophia, and I went to meet up with Griffin at the office. We walked into his office to see him sitting at his desk looking through some paper work. He saw us and stood up. He extended his hand to me "Nice to see you again Haley" then he turned to Jake and Sophia "Jake James" Jake stuck out his hand "This is my brother and my daughter."

"Alright let's get started, we have listened to a lot of your work and we want you to record with us. We could break you a great deal and have you touring soon."

"This all sounds good but I am in high school, and I am a mother." I sat down in front of him as I saw Jake sat down in the chair next to mine.

"Well we could have you recording and you could tour in the summer with the Wreckers."

"How long would it be?" Jake questioned.

"Well a normal one would be twelve weeks." He started before I said,

"No, I can't be away from home that long"

"We could just have you open in the ten main cities or so, then for promotion we could get you on some talk shows and in some interviews, TVF, magazines, newspapers, blogs, we send some of your CD's to celebrities and musicians, and to different studios. We can get you in the studio recording by as early as this weekend, after we get contracts signed. You can use all your old songs that you have but we would like a few new ones that no one has heard before. We really want you to sign with us Haley; we will make it work for you."

"Can I take a few days to think about it?" I asked, I think I want to do this.

"Absolutely, take a few days, call us to schedule another appointment, and if you have a lawyer bring them and we will work out contract deals if you decided you want to."

"Thank you" I said as we walked out of the office.

* * *

I walked into my living room where Brooke, Nathan, Quinn, and my parents sat. I had called my mother on the ride home to have Nathan and Quinn at the house when I got home. "Hi" I said sheepishly walking in taking a seat next to Nathan. He kissed the side of my head as I walked in, I grabbed his hand. "So they really want me, Griffin said that they will make it work for me. I would open for the Wreckers on a tour for the ten main cities and they could have me recording as early as the end of the week." I saw Jake sit down next to Brooke, who took Sophia from him.

"That's so cool Hales" Brooke said.

"You could live out your dream and travel the U.S. at the same time" My mother suggested.

"No way is my baby girl going alone" My father said forcefully.

"I wouldn't be alone, each leg of the tour I would have at least one person with me. And Quinn if I do do this I am going to need a lawyer?"

"I would love to Haley, but right now I have to go, Clay is supposed to be making dinner and I need to make sure we still have a house left later." She said getting up.

"Jimmy I forgot about dinner come help me?" My mother said quickly getting up.

"Ugh, can't we just order in?" My father suggested groaning.

"So Hales, you going to do it?" Jake questioned.

"I think I might, but I am not sure yet."

"Well we will leave you to think, come on Jake" Brooke said handing me Sophia.

"Do you want to do this?" Nathan questioned, speaking for the first time.

"I don't know; it's so much to take in." I said, I wasn't quite sure what to do at the moment.

"Take your time to think about it, and whatever you choose; I will be behind you a one hundred and ten percent."

"I love you" I whispered before leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

Thursday I walked into Griffin's office again with Jake, Nathan, and Quinn. "Hello Haley" Griffin greeted me. "Hey Griffin, this is my sister slash lawyer Quinn, and my boyfriend Nathan. And you remember Jake."

"Nice to meet all of you" Cutting the small chat I said.

"I want to sign with you" I said.

"I was hoping you would say that. We worked out the schedule so you open in these cities, each leg will be three to six days and we have you for five legs." He handed me a paper with five divisions.

Austin, San Diego, San Antonio,

Seattle, L.A., Hollywood, Sacramento, San Francisco, Portland,

Washington D.C., Philadelphia, New York, Boston,

Salt Lake City, Denver, Tampa, Orlando,

Charlotte, Charleston, Wilmington, Tree Hill.

"And your last leg is close to home"

Quinn sat down as they negotiated deals. "Alright so Haley we will see you and your lyrics Saturday at one. Then Sunday at eleven we will meet you at this address for a photo shoot."

"Thanks Griffin. I was wondering, instead of all new polished perfect photos can we put some of me that I have already, because they show the real me?" I would need to record 15 songs, 12 for the album, and 3 extra for the deluxe edition.

"I hadn't thought of that, on the front we will have a single photo of you, whatever one is your favorite from the shoot then the back cover we can have a collage along with some of the photos in the book that goes inside can be old ones. Show the people who the real Haley James is!"

When we walked out of the office a half hour later I asked Nathan, "Are you sure you don't care if I record some of the songs I wrote about you, I mean then the whole world will hear them?"

"Hales, its fine, let the world hear them and be amazed."

"Will you come with me for a few legs of the tour?" I questioned.

He looked down at me "Of course."

We had then reached his SUV, he opened the door for me then ran over to his door, jumping in. "Now I get to go home and plan a party with Brooke, oh joy. Last time I checked she was trying to see if she could rent an elephant. I mean Soph isn't even going to remember it." I complained.

"That could be dangerous." Nathan said thinking it over.

"Brooke could be dangerous to society daily

"Very True" Nathan said pointing his finger.

"Please get me out of this, here let me get out of the car and then I can fall and say that I twisted me ankle, believable right?" I said ranting again.

"Hales, no you're not going to fake an injury, this is supposed to be a happy day, just talk to her and ask her to tone it down a little. Besides when was the last time you spent a day with Brooke, just the two of you having fun?" He questioned looking at me as we came to a stop in front of the house.

"I guess your right"

"I know I'm right" he said smugly.

"Oh whatever, see you later" I said kissing him quickly then hopping out of the car.

"Brooke" I shouted walking in.

She then walked in with Sophia in her arms, "You ready?" She looked so excited, how could I deny her of this.

"Alright so what were you thinking?"

"Today we should go and get the decorations and stuff and set up the food and order a clown, and get the invitations." She said quickly probably hoping I wouldn't realize what she said.

"Nope no clown, but your tricky"

"Aww but every one year olds birthday party has a clown" She petitioned.

"Well not ours!" I practically ordered.

* * *

I was in the studio recording Better Then Revenge, I was standing in the recording room with the microphone in front of me.

"**She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but**

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa"**

I looked out to see Nathan with his eyes closed standing with the man handling the control panel. He must have asked him if he wanted to listen because Nathan had a set of headphones in his ears as he tapped his fingers on his leg in rhythm with the song. He then opened his eyes and smiled at me. I gave him a warm smile as I lifted my hand and one finger signalling I would be out in a minute. He gave me a thumbs up and then mouthed 'you're so good'

When I walked out five minutes later after recording vocals I saw Nathan sitting on a chair in the corner. "How was it?" I questioned Grubbs and Miranda.

Miranda started, "I think on your last" then she began to sing a lyric "She's better known for the things she does on the mattress whoa, was a little flat."

"I thought it was perfect. All the controls were working and perfect so go have lunch and we will record _Light Outside _after."

"Thanks Grubbs" I said grabbing Nathan's hand and leaving the room. "That was amazing Hales."

"Thanks" I said blushing, we have been together for a while now and he could still make my heart melt with a few little words and a compliment. "How was today's progress on the court?"

"For the first time in a long time I feel like I made a lot of progress. A scout was there watching our teamwork." And in one moment my mood changed. Sad. Heartbreaking. Upset. Feelings that were swirling around inside of me.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered as my eyes filled with water. I just got him back and I didn't want to lose him again.

"What do you mean?" Nathan questioned as we came to a halt. He put his arms on my shoulders, turning me towards him, and looking me in the eyes.

"College Nathan, I have only had a little amount of time with you and that is going to be cut short by college. I can't be away from you for that long."

"Hey look at me" He said lifting my chin. "You are not going to lose me, we will figure it all out. We did all that we could we're applied to Duke and Stanford and now we just wait to see where we get the best scholarships from. But for now let's just enjoy the perfect day we have to spend together." I nodded and we began to walk again. "So where do you want to eat?"

"I don't care but I am thinking something really bad for us, all we eat anymore is healthy."

"Bad food it is" He said turning us around and heading in the other direction.


	20. Chapter 20

**Life has gotten in the way of writing recently, and I have had severe writers block lately, but thtis weekend I set some time aside and got alot done, this story is almost done thinking it is going to wrap up at like chapter 25 or 26. Starting at chapter 23 they should get longer if it is 25 if its 26 chapters not as big of change.**

**Anyway sorry this chapter is kinda small and basically a filler, but its full of Naley cuteness and fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The house looked amazing. Brooke had really outdone herself this time. It was Sophia's birthday. This morning when she woke up my parents, Jake, and I went out for breakfast. Brooke claimed she was too busy to eat; she was working like a mad woman trying to get it all done. Then we came home and started to help Brooke, I at first, filled goody bags, ones for adults, and others with lots of little toys for the kids Sophia met at 'Mommy and Me' and daycare. I was currently tying a set of balloons to the mail box so people can tell which house is ours. Just as I was about to walk into the house Nathan pulled up in a convertible.

"What is this?" I shouted so he could hear me over his blasting music. It reminded me of the many times I would either be yelling over the radio while we were in the car, or I would be informing him that it was too loud and his ear drums would soon burst.

He turned the key in the ignition, "My dad wants me to test it out, we always take one of the new models and drive it around to somewhat 'get to know it'; I am hoping to convince him to let me keep it. This car is so sweet!" He was now face to face with me "Good morning," He whispered before kissing me gently

"Morning" I said kissing back, then I pulled away quickly leaving him confused "We are so taking this thing out later!"

"Absolutely" He said nodding. I then instructed him to move it into the driveway so none of my neighbors who drive too fast hit it.

When we walked back inside Brooke started screaming at us because I had not tied the gift bags right so while she fixed my mistake, she **insisted **that we took over her job and helped Luke hang up the banner over the door frame when you enter the house. "Alright Luke, down a little, Nate, up a little." I was instructing them as they stood holding it up. "Alright both of you move it down like an inch, perfect!" they applied the tape as I looked it over 'Happy Birthday Sophia' my baby was one, I couldn't help but feel both happy and nogalistic. It had been a tough year but I wouldn't change a thing

* * *

The party was in full swing and Sophia was loving it. Right after I put the appetizers out there was a knock at the door, I opened it to find a young man, maybe a few years older then I, with a large yellow envelope and a electronic signing sheet. "Hello"

"Miss James?" He questioned.

"That would be me" I signed for the envelope and then saw it was from Duke, I had gotten a scholarship from Stanford, only 5,000 dollars, yes is was a lot but I was hoping for more so I wouldn't have to borrow so much money from the bank. It was probably because they had so many smart students. I started to tear it open as the guy said "So do you want to get out of here?" I looked up at him, about to speak but was cut off as I felt Nathan behind me.

"No"

The guy just looked at him then looked at me and said "I was actually talking to" he looked down at the sheet and then said "Haley, not you man"

"You mean _**my **_girlfriend"

"Oh" was all he said as he began walking away. By this time I had read through the first page in the envelope and the inside of my stomach was in a twist

"Can I talk to you?" Before he could answer I was dragging him into my room. "I have a surprise for you" I said as he looked at me questionably. "I got my acceptance letters from Duke and Stanford, and I decided where we will go."

"Hales we said we would decide that together." He started before I interrupted him.

"I think you are gonna like this decision, I want to go to Duke with you, we are going to Duke!" I said excitedly as a smile graced his face

"Really?" He stood up and hugged me as I nodded.

"I knew that you really didn't want to go to Stanford and you were just going for me but I thought would I rather be a big fish in a small pond or little fish in a big pond. If I go to Stanford I would be lost in hundreds of other people that are just as smart as me, or I could go to Duke and really stand out, I could excel there. I think I could love it there, especially with you right next to me through it all. Duke has been your dream school since you were really young and you deserve to get it. You deserve to be able to be a Blue Devil."

"God, I love you" He muttered before kissing me.

"Plus they gave me about a 20,000 scholarship, so I will not have that many loans and you have a full ride their too." I said as we started walking downstairs and then he said

"Always a plus"

* * *

A week later I got a sample cd case, it was amazing, on the front was a picture of me in black and white, I was looking off scene and it looked like I was laughing. Then I flipped over the back cover to find multiple photos. One of my kissing the side of Brooke's head, Jake and I running around when we were about five, Nathan twirling me around on the night we shared 'I love you's' Lucas giving me a piggy back ride. Me and Sophia a few days after she was born. A group photo of the seven of us at homecoming. Then the photo of me and Nathan after homecoming when we forgot the timer was on and we were hugging.

The inside book had all the lyrics of all the songs and then a photo or two next to each one. One of Sophia blowing out her birthday candles with me standing behind her, then one of me holding her above me as I kissed her nose, this was take before Homecoming. The Never Grow Up lyrics were next to this.

To Light Outside their was a small collage of me and Jake growing up.

Sparks fly had two photos the photo my mother took of Nathan and I at the top of the stairs and one of us walking hand in hand on the beach.

Better Than Revenge had a photo of me sitting at my piano.

Then there were some other photos in it; a photo of the six of us celebrating after one of the games at Karen's. A picture of Brooke, Peyton, and I with or hands on our hips, lined up as we were cheering. And one of me at my first performance at Tric. The photo of Nathan and I wearing each other's homecoming crowns and making silly faces.

The final photo was on the inside case behind where the actual cd would rest it was the six of us after Homecoming gathered outside on the porch, you could see the ocean in the distance.

I reached inside the box it came in to find a letter.

_Dear Ms. James,_

_By the time you are getting this it will be Tuesday, Griffin told us to write to tell you that on Monday you will be appearing on the Rachel Ray Show, she was impressed with your story and wanted you to be on her show ASAP. You will finish recording the CD Thursday night considering you only have two songs left to record. We will get some copies made so we can fly them out with you Sunday morning when you head to New York, then we are moving the release of your CD up to two weeks from now so what we need from you is a name for the CD, so please get back to Griffin as early as you can. We will be sending you tickets, who would you like to come? We will arrange your stay and flights._

_Thank You,_

_Synoptic Records_

Rachel Ray wanted me on her show! Wait I have to record two songs that quickly? Who do I want to come with me? Oh crap I need a name for the cd! Introducing Haley James, Haley James, Haley James Sparks Fly, I didn't have one single song that stuck out enough for me to put it as the cd name, crap! These were all the thoughts swirling around in my head. Haley James, name of album Haley James, plain and simple.

I then grabbed my purse, diaper bag, and Sophia. I got in my car and drove to Nathan's. I pulled up and knocked on the door. Nathan answered but before I could say anything I threw the cd case in his hands. "Look!" He took his time looking through it smiling at the photos. "It's perfect!" I said he finally looked up and smirked

"You're perfect." I don't know how but he still made me get butterflies in my stomach.

"And guess what! Rachel Ray wants **ME** on her show! They are flying me to New York this weekend!" He smiled as I explained everything. "Will you come with me?"

"Absolutely." He said as I asked him his opinion on naming the album. Then we left for me to record and talk to Griffin. It would be me and Nathan in New York with Sophia. My parents had work and everyone had school so.

* * *

I was sitting on the family room floor. I had the video camera set up angled at Sophia and the regular camera behind me. Sophia was standing up a little wobbly and she was holding on to the coffee table. I heard the door open and close "Nathan come here!"

"What?"

"She is about to walk" I shouted as I saw him in the doorway. Then he ran behind me grabbing the camera and taking a photo. "Come here baby!" I said holding my hands out. She let go of the coffee table, smiled, and started to wobble over to me. "Look she's doing it." She then reached me as I picked her up and twirled her around. "That was amazing Sophie!" Nathan then went over and stood a few feet away. "Lets see if she can do it again. Come here Sophie, walk to me" He said. She did it again.

"How does it work that you had the video camera set up on this particular day?"

"Well I have been setting it up during play time all week, I just got a feeling it would be soon."

"Well, I got a picture while she was walking."

"That's awesome."


	21. Chapter 21

**So I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**If anyone has ever scene Rachel Ray, I know that I can picture her saying all of this, its just you can kinda tell and when I read it I can imagine her voice speaking all of this, if that makes any sense?**

**This one is dedicateed to _SHAWN BUCK _for being such a great reader and replier (?) I hope that I incorperated your dream to meet your standards, thanks for the inspiration :)**

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We were walking towards our boarding area on Sunday morning holding hands. I was carrying my purse and the diaper bag as Nathan carried Sophia and had his backpack on his back. "Nate?" I said weakly as he stopped to look at me.

"What's wrong Baby?"

"I am going to sound so childlike but I am afraid, I have never flown before." He pulled me into him wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing the crown of my head.

"It's going to be just fine."

"Now boarding flight 268 to New York, flight 268 is now boarding." The flight attendant announced. We showed them our tickets and walked onto the plane. Nathan put his backpack in the overhead compartment then took the window seat, putting Sophia on his lap. He then placed her diaper bag under the seat in front of him as I did the same with my purse. "Just try to relax and think of something else."

To relax I decided to clear my mind and think of happy thoughts,

_"So Nate, umm...you know when I showed you the demo?"_

_"Yeah" We were in the park on Saturday afternoon. We had a picnic and now Nathan was playing with Sophia, he owuld roll her bright purple ball and she would crawl after it._

_"Well, yesterday I recorded another song, one that I didn't even think was going to makke it on the album, but it did. Kinda a spur of the moment thing. Well since then they created another page to go in the album. and are fixing all the other ones. In one way its bad because now everyone needs to work really fast to get the ones read for the show tomorrow. But its also great because the song, its about you. About everything you have done for me and why I love you. I hope you love it as much as I do and well the photos, I had wanted to include them before but they didn't fit with any songs, but now they do. I love those photos so much and I hope you love it as much as me."_

_"Can I see it?" I nodded grabbing it out of my purse and handing him the paper. It was all I oculd get so last minute, so I owuld just put it in the cd case I already got. I am sure I will probably buy like ten cds any way so one that is different will be fine._

_"And I was able to get a copy of the song and its on my ipod if you want to listen."_

_He was reading the lyrics, i could tell and their they sat:_

La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la la  
I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you

And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you  
Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la la  
I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you  
And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you

Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

Yeah – Oh.  
Oh.

Even though we didn't make it through  
I am always here for you  
You

Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la la (That's why I love you)

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la la (That's why I love you)

_He was smiling, good sign. Then he saw the photos. I saw a tear forming in his eye, the first photo was of the three of us, Brooke had taken it. We were laying in the backyard on a blanket, Nathan had his arm around me as I cuddled into his chest as he had a protective hand on Sophia's back, who was sleeping on his chest. __In the next we were still out back but her was holding Sophia so she was standing on his stomach as I was combing my hand through her hair._

_And in the next two Sophia was sitting on Nathan's stomach as he was laying on the floor in my room. He had been playing with her and when he laid down she walked over to him and plopped herself down on his stomach. He had a huge grin on his face. In the last one Nahtan was holding Sophia up in front of his face, you could see both of their silhouettes as the both smiled._

_He looked up at me, smiled, and hugged me tightly._

"We aren't going to start moving for like ten minutes, then we actually will not fly for another five. So just sit back and relax. When it's time, hold my hands and shut your eyes. We are going to be fine. People fly _all _the time."

"Okay" I whispered, something about his voice soothed me.

And he was right, everything was fine, the flight was perfect, no turbulence at all. We landed right on time. When we did land I texted everyone saying that we did and we were fine. Then we were off to the hotel.

* * *

"So today on our show we have a new artist who's break out album gets released Tuesday, she is an inspirational person and I would like for you to meet her. Come on out Haley" She said joyfully as I walked out and sat down next to her on the couch. "Everybody this is Haley James."

"Hi" I said shyly waving.

"When I first heard her story I instantly knew I wanted to have her on the show so Haley, will you please tell the audience about your life."

"Well I grew up in a little town called Tree Hill, in North Carolina with my twin brother Jake and our best friends Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott. Brooke ended up moving in with us in high school because her parents moved and she didn't want to. She practically lived at our house anyway. Freshman year I decided to go to a private school 40 minutes away, at the end of sophomore year I was at a party and I got drunk, I had never drank before but I was pressured. I slept with my boyfriend that night…and I got pregnant. He didn't want the baby but I kept it anyway keeping full custody. I kept going to school their then at one point did all my work at home. Senior year I transferred to Tree Hill High, going to school with Jake, Brooke, Lucas, and his girlfriend Peyton Sawyer. Brooke and Jake are dating too. No one except them knew about Sophia.

Then everything changed when Nathan Scott came into the picture, he is Lucas' cousin. After the first day of school he told me he liked me, and he had for a while. We had gone to grade school together. I simply told him that I wasn't a normal girl and I had a lot of baggage. Then we were over a friend's house and I fell asleep on his shoulder, when I woke up he drove me home and told me to take as much time as I needed because he would still wait for me. A few weeks later I decided that I wanted to date him. Then we had a romantic date and everything was great for a few weeks."

"Until?" Rachel questioned sensing it.

"He walked in on me with Sophia, he was surprised and walked out. Later that night we were having another movie night and Nathan came, Sophia's father ended up showing up wanting to see her but I had a restraining order against him so Jake made him leave. I then told Nathan my story. The next morning he told me he wanted to be with me throughout it all. He then told me that he thought I should tell everyone I was a teen mom because Sophia may think later on that I regretted having her and I never did and I never will. I ended up telling the world at a basketball game before I sang the National Anthem. Then they ended up playing Sophia's father in a basketball game where he pinned me against a wall, Nathan stopped him from hitting me. Later that night he…he kidnapped her." I said a tear rolling down my face, I quickly wiped it away.

"They found her later in the night as Da… I mean Sophia's father got into a car accident, neither were harmed. He is in jail now. We went to Homecoming together, ending up winning King and Queen. Then things got a little rocky, I broke up with Nathan because a girl was blackmailing me with the fact that the day Nathan and I got together another man kissed me. And then it turns out I had a long lost sister, and I almost killed myself. I sat at my piano and accidentally set it on fire. But it all started turning around when we went away for a weekend. I told Nathan what happened and we got back together.

Then I was approached by a recording company and they signed me. It was amazing, I wrote all the songs myself and then I sent in some photos that they arraigned to be the back cover and inside book."

Rachel held up the cd "This is amazing, and beautiful. So some lyrics to this one song are '**Ha, time for a little revenge…She took him faster than you can say sabotage...I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it I underestimated just who I was dealing with She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum She underestimated just who she was stealing from …She's not a saint, and she's not what you think She's an actress, She's better known for the things that she does On the mattress, …There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha'"**

"That was about the girl that blackmailed me, music is my way to express myself."

"Oh you have some of your own photos in here."

"Yeah only the cover was a photo shoot. That's the way I wanted it."

"Okay so it says Haley James then there is the photo shoot, and then throughout it is collages of photos?"

"Yea, some of me and Nathan, some of me and my brother, Brooke, Lucas, then some of all of us, ones of just me and Sophia, and a few of just me. It is awesome and over and beyond my wildest dreams."

"This little girl of yours is very beautiful, can I meet her?" Rachel gushed.

"She is actually backstage with Nathan"

"Bring them out, bring them out!" She said excitedly clapping her hands together.

Nathan walked through the doors holding Sophie and they both were smiling. He sat down kissing my cheek and handed me Sophia "Hi Baby…do you want to hold her?" I questioned to Rachel.

"Absolutely!" I started to hand her over "Hi Sophia hi little girl! So Nathan, how do you feel now about Haley being a mother?"

"Well in the beginning I was scared but then I realized after she told me the whole story that I only feel in love with her more. Haley is an amazing person and I know that we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. And Sophie is amazing, she is so intelligent, she started talking when she was like nine months old." He squeezed my hand that he had been holding since he sat down

"Isn't that sweet, now what about walking?" She said.

"Surprisingly she took her first steps yesterday, I got it on video and Nathan got a picture of her mid walk. I didn't walk until really late, I had Jake to get everything for me so I kinda just sat there like bump in the rug, ff you put me down somewhere I didn't move." Rachel laughed.

"So what made you fall for Haley?" she directed towards Nathan.

"Well honestly, just about everything, she's…perfect. I know she has her flaws but when times get ruff you don't see them, she tries to fix everyone else's problems and not worry about her own. She is absolutely beautiful, so smart she will probably be valedictorian, and she is everything you would want in a friend and especially in a girlfriend, trustworthy, truthful, honest. She's got a beautiful soul, and she can even play basketball."

"So can you tell us a little more about this whole blackmail thing?"

"Well the afternoon before our first date this guy kissed me by surprise, I instantly pushed him off and told him I had a boyfriend, now let's just call him Tyler and lets call her Daneel, Daneel saw and got a photo of it. I was going to tell Nathan about it but then everything happened with Sophia and I didn't want for us to end. She walked in and told me that I needed to break up with him, and then tell him to go out with her. If I didn't Daneel would post the photo of Tyler and I all over school and then tell Nathan I pulled him into an empty room and kissed him. She also told me Nathan deserved better than me who was going to become a small time waitress that only has a high school degree. It was either I broke up with him and he never knew about Tyler or he found out in front of the entire school then broke up with me. I didn't want for Nathan to feel embarrassed and betrayed so I just broke it off for him. And when Nathan and I got back together he said something to me, do you remember what it was?" I Questioned.

"Let me think, so many things were said that day, I mean we got back together so was it 'you're going to go to college and be successful, any way if you were just a small town waitress only with a high school diploma, I would still love you for you.'?" I nodded and leaned in giving him a gentle quick peck on the lips.

"Aww, now if you have missed any of Haley's story she has wrote it all out in more detail and it will be in the next issue of my magazine. And we are going to take a break then Haley and Nathan will be helping us cook her family secret Macaroni and Cheese that you will go crazy over."

I taught Rachel how to cook the recipe that has been handed down for generations and then she spoke again.

"Now the song that you will be singing for us later Sparks Fly, I was privileged enough to listen to it before hand, is it about Nathan?"

"Yes it is" I said with a smile "It didn't take long for me to fall hard for him. He is an amazing man. When I am around him I can't breathe and when I'm not I want to be. I couldn't live without him."

"Me either, if I were Haley I wouldn't be able to…" He joked as the crowd laughed "No seriously I would never be able to live without Haley at my side through it all."

"Aren't they just adorable folks? Now we are going to take a short break and then Haley will sing for us." Rachel said handing Sophia back to me.

Once we were off the air Nathan kissed me, then whispering against my lips "I have wanted to do that all day."

"I love you" I said back kissing him again.

Then I handed him Sophia as they called me over "Haley we need you over here to get you set up."

I sang and then Rachel said "Now in honor of Haley being here we are gift you all a copy of her cd which doesn't hit stores until next Tuesday, she is touring this summer so please check out her tour dates and locations on our website. Haley would you mind singing 'Better Than Revenge, I am sure the audience would love to hear it." Everyone clapped.

"Sure"

When I finished she said. "Now thank you for being on our show today."

"My pleasure" I said before I heard "And we are clear."

* * *

"So how does it feel Rachel, now that the entire world has heard about what a horrible person you are?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What you didn't see me on TV yesterday singing _Better Than Revenge? _Oh wait of course you did because the school played the Rachel Ray show during homeroom."

"No one knows that it is about me."

"Except almost all of Tree Hill, and that _you _know what _you _did. So let me ask was it worth it? Was it worth the fact that Nathan _didn't _want to date _you _and he wanted to date _me? _Was it worth the humiliation and the embarrassment?"

She raised her hand to slap me but I grabbed her wrist "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She then stormed off as I began to laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

**So I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I forgot last chapter to say the songs used were I Love You by Avril Lavigne, and Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift.**

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yo, Nate" Tim said as he approached Nathan and I as we walked towards the tutor center.

"Tim, how many times have I told you, you. Are. White. Not a gangster, start acting like it." Nathan looked down and shook his head ruefully.

"Anyway" He said in exaggeration. "Did you know that this game is the one _your dad, _holds the record for? Everyone is betting that you beat it."

"Good for them, is that all?" Tim nodded as we headed off again, "I don't care about my dad's scoring title."

* * *

My parents were away on _another_ business trip, this was turning into a once/twice a month thing when it used to be only a few times a year. I guess my parents realized that Jake and I didn't need them as much and they haven't had to watch Sophia as much as they used to. Jake and Brooke had gone out on a date, they were so cute together! Nathan and I had been making out for the past ten minutes.

"Nathan, we should stop." I said pulling my lips away from his; he then started to make his way down my neck.

"Why?" He mumbled then started to unbutton my shirt, I pushed him off me.

"Nathan, stop!"

"God Haley" He just stared at me as he sat up on my bed.

I turned my back to him and started to re button my shirt. I could hear Sophia starting to slightly whimper over the baby monitor. A signal that she was waking up, probably from the yelling. I walked out of my room grabbed her. When I came back into my room I sat in my desk chair with her. He was still sitting at the foot of my bed. "You know I want to wait until I am married." I said.

"Because that makes so much sense! You gave it up to a jerk but you won't to a man that loves you!" He continued standing up and placing his hands out.

"I don't see a man that loves me right now, I only see a jerk. You need to leave."

"Haley!" He started to protest, I stood up opening my door. "No, Nathan, you should go." Then he stormed out of my room as I cried myself to sleep, cuddling with Sophia.

* * *

The next day I saw Nathan approaching the gym so I walked after him in my cheerleading uniform and bouncing Sophia on my hip. "Nathan" I shouted realizing he had his headphones in.

"Not now Haley" He said not even looking at me.

"Okay, after the game, can we get some food and talk?" I suggested he turned to face me.

"Haley, I said not now! Okay"

"Why are you being like this?" I said hurt as he took off his headphones.

"Because I can, okay! That's how it works, people are mean. Life's a bitch."

Now I was very hurt, he had never, ever used profanity around me, let alone Sophia who shouldn't be exposed to that kind of language because then she would think it is okay to say. Sure we had small fights before, but never that we would come to the point of cursing at each other. The Nathan Scott I know, knew and love would never have acted like that. What was up with him? "What is your problem?" He wasn't like this two days ago and now he needs a serious attitude adjustment.

"What's _my _problem? My problem is on the other side of that wall. And if in five minutes I'm not perfect, they're going to eat me alive! That's my problem." I just stared at him for what felt like an eternity, then I walked away. Decideding to go in the other entrance on the other side. I really didn't want to cheer, I just wanted to find an empty corner, and roll into a ball.

During the entire game I avoided him knowing if I looked at him my heart would break even more. But then I looked at him to see our eyes lock. He was only a basket away from beating his father's record. I saw Lucas pass him the ball, he shot the ball but before we could see if it went in to not, he just stood there as he started to lean backwards, normally he would go for the rebound if it didn't make it. He dropped his arms to his sides then fell to the ground. Whitey, Lucas, Jake, and Tim were suddenly surrounding him. I tried to run over to him but Brooke and Peyton both grabbed my arms. "Hales you don't want to go over there." Who were they to say what I do and don't want to do?

Tim was shaking him but he wasn't moving. I finally got their hands off of me and I ran over to him, squatting down next to his head. "Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, come on baby say something, do something, don't leave me," I was sobbing "Please," I cried.

Jake pulled me away from him so we stood a few feet away "Is he breathing, God Jake was he breathing? Did he have a pulse? Someone needs to call 911." I began to reach for my phone "Someone already did" He mumbled. I turned around in his arms and just started to cry. "Let's get you home." He whispered. "No I can't leave him, Jake I can't lose him!"

"You aren't going to, but Lucas, Time, and Whitey will be with him. Soph, needs to get to home and Quinn has to leave soon." I gave in eventually, after seeing him open his eyes, we locked eyes for a moment before Jake finally convinced me to leave as the EMT's were loading Nathan onto a stretcher.

* * *

Two hours later I was pacing in my room with Sophia asleep in her room. I finally got the guts to call him; I picked up the phone and dialed his cell. It instantly went to voicemail. "Hey it's me, I…uh I guess I am just worried about you, I really hate the way we ended things and..."

"So do I." I turned around to see him in my doorway, his voice was hoarse. "No one answered the door."

"My parents are gone for the weekend, Quinn left a half hour ago, and Brooke and Jake went for a walk." I ended the phone call and threw the phone on my bed. I ran up and gave him a huge hug. Then I pulled away remembering how we left things.

"How are you" I asked barely above a whisper.

"Not so good…Can I just…can I?" he started to stutter before he pulled me into another hug. "I made a lot of mistakes Haley, sometimes because of my dad, sometimes by choice, I just can't do it anymore Haley." We were now sitting on my bed

"It's okay"

"No its not okay, I'm not okay. When I fell on the floor tonight, I was so scared, so terrified. But then I saw you and I promised myself that if I could just get up and walk over to you, and tell you how much I need you, how much I want you, how much I love you and nothing else matters." I leaned in and kissed him. I got up and walked over to my door "Haley, can I stay with you tonight?" I shut my door and walked back over to him. Then I reached around him and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Luke…I just wanted to tell you Nate is okay and he is at my house, okay, love you too, bye"

"So about earlier?" I questioned.

"I am so sorry, but I have to tell you something, I needed to beat my dad's record and there was so much pressure."

"Didn't you see, the ball went in you beat his record." I said but he just continued on with the story unaffected by the news.

"My dad told me I wasn't good enough, so I took…I took steroids. I wish I could take it back I really do. That's why I collapsed. And that's why I was acting differently. I am so sorry for flipping out on you and pressuring you. I know you want to wait and I am okay with that. The truth is when you're ready, I will be ready. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. I am so so sorry baby; I didn't mean any of it. Please forgive me? I can't loose you Hales."

I couldn't think straight; too many things were floating around in my head. I leaned in and kissed him. I pulled him down with me on my bed and curled my head into his chest, intertwining our fingers and our legs becoming tangled. I soon heard his breathing level out, he was asleep, a few seconds later I was too.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up I saw Nathan still asleep so I snuck out of his arms and sat in front of my computer researching the after affects of using steroids and what you should do after a collapse. About ten minutes later I heard the sheets shuffling and Nathan say "Hales, we need to talk."

I simply nodded in acknowledgement and sat next to him on the bed. "Why did you do it?" A simple question, five words, and yet it was like a bomb was dropped this answer would give me the key to unlocking it all. Nathan would finally let me in.

"I didn't feel good enough, and I knew the only way that I would was if I beat my dad's title and I just… I don't know what happened. It never happened to me before, I never felt like that before. I always felt like I was better than him but then a bunch of people kept psyching me out, I just didn't feel like I could do it on my own. But I wanted to be good enough to be your boyfriend." He had been looking down when he said this.

I interrupted "You are"

But he only continued "I'm not done; I wanted to feel…enough… I didn't want to doubt myself anymore. I didn't want to be a letdown anymore, I always was, especially in school, Lucas was great in school and in basketball and I was just great on the court. Every time Karen and my mom talked you could see the disappointment in my mother's eyes as Karen talked about Lucas' most recent A on a paper or a project while I got an F and a 'see me', that Lucas was top ten percent of the class and I most of the time was borderline failing, and I deserved to be failing because the teachers just let me slide because I was the all star." He looked up at me now "I wanted to be good enough to be seen with you and Sophia. I wanted to be good enough to be your future husband, to be Sophia's father."

"Nathan" I said, we never talked about that before. He grabbed my hands in his.

"We have been beating around it for months Hales, we have talked about marriage before but most of the time we left Sophia out of it, and I mean we can't push it off any longer she almost called me 'Daddy' the other day. And a year ago I didn't think I would be saying this, but I am fine with it. I want to be her father, because not only is she a part of you, but she is amazing. I love her, one day I want to adopt her, and for her to know me as her father and not _Damien West _and I hope you want that too because if not I sound like an idiot. I want us to go to college together, get a small apartment on campus, and a dog named Duke. For me to teach Sophia how to play basketball. The three of us to be a family together. You at class while I cook dinner and then when you get home, we hopefully eat something that is edible and you joke about my bad cooking the rest of our lives. You and Sophia rooting me on from the sidelines. Truth is I want it all with you and I hope you want the same."

Tears rolled down my face as I looked at him in admiration. I smashed our faced together kissing him with everything I had, a few minute later when we both pulled apart panting I said gently "I want it all too, I want all that with you too and more." He smiled gently, a smile that I only saw around me or Sophia, a genuine smile. Then he kissed me gently.

"Now don't get me wrong, I am not proposing right now. One day, but I just wanted to get this out."

"I know, I know one day you will propose but it's too soon."

"Yeah" was all he said before kissing me again.

"So a dog named Duke, I will have to think about that one" I joked as he looked at me with puppy dog eyes.


	23. Deleted Scenes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Read and Review**

**This chapter is DELETED SCENES things that I wanted to write in but didn't want to do a lot of flashbacks, or didn't fit in the chapter, or weren't enough to be a entire storyline, but I wanted to write them, so here they are. **

**The next chapter will probably be up next weekend and I'm guessing this entire thing will be done by like the 20th of June their will be 26 chapters, and I am writing the 26th now, actually writing the last scene now. The next chapter is dramatic, and then the following two are totally for the romantics.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I looked down at what was in my hand. A pink plus, I looked back at the box. Positive. It was positive. _

_I need to get out of here. I grabbed my bag and began walking to Brooke's. Within five minutes I was there. I walked right into her room. She was packing to move into my house._

"_Brooke" my voice was weak._

"_Hey Hales… what's wrong TG?"_

_We sat in the middle of the floor. "I…I'm…pregnant" I whispered._

"_What? It sounds like you said you were pregnant." I looked down "Oh my, Tutor Slut, how did this happen."_

"_It was Damien, I can't do this Brooke, I can't be a mom."_

_She grabbed my shoulders "Yes you can honey; you are going to be the best mother ever to this little girl. Now let's get you to the hospital to take a test to make sure then we will go and talk to your parents."_

_I nodded as she helped me up. _

* * *

"_Hey Baby" Damien said approaching me. _

"_Hi" _

_I had him meet me at the school early, he wrapped his arm around me as we began to walk, once we got in the tutoring center he covered my mouth with his and began backing me against the wall._

"_Damien I need to talk to you."_

"_It can wait" He said kissing down my neck._

"_No it can't" When I finally got him off me I said "Damien I need to tell you something."_

"_You can tell me anything."_

"_I'm pregnant"_

"_No" was all he said. He stood their for a minute, keeping me wondering before he slapped me across the face, said "How do I even know it's mine, you slut" then he pushed me over. I tried to cover my stomach so the baby wasn't hurt. He muttered "get rid of it" before walking out._

_I quickly grabbed my phone, calling an ambulance._

* * *

_I was being wheeled into a room at the hospital after I had been checked over. Luckily I hadn't lost the baby. The hospital had called my parents I asked them not to tell them about the baby so I could tell them. I had just been here yesterday with Brooke. She held my hand as I walked into the examination room; she threatened many people at the hospital so that I could get my information within the hour. Only confirming what I already knew, I was indeed pregnant._

_My parents, Jake, Lucas, and Brooke rushed into my room about ten minutes later. "Hales what happened?" My mother questioned hugging me. _

_Then my father spoke up "The hospital didn't tell us anything."_

"_I have to tell you something. You might want to sit down."_

"_Uh-oh Jimmy our little Haley is pregnant." They all laughed except for Brooke but when I didn't they stared at me with solemn faces. _

"_Where is Damien, I am going to kill him, Luke get my bat!" Jake yelled hands become fists as he stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. Lucas held him back. _

"_Jake don't"_

"_What, how, when?" my father shuddered out. _

"_At the end of the year party, I wasn't going to drink but then Damien said I should let go. After I was drunk he led me up to a bedroom, and...yeah"_

"_What!" Brooke shouted "He used you, that arrogant son of a"_

"_No Brooke, it's not all his fault. I just wanted to fit in, for once so I gave in."_

"_But he pressured you" Lucas said gently._

"_What are we going to do?" my mother finally said._

"_Wait what happened that you are here." Brooke said taking my hand._

"_When I told him he slapped me then pushed me over so I called 911 and didn't move because I didn't want anything to happen to the baby."_

_Jake started yelling again "Lucas forget the bat get my __**car,**__ now I am really going to kill him."_

"_Luke no" Brooke started to say" Get the car and the bat!"_

"_Brooke!" I Yelled_

"_No Hales, this man almost killed a baby. Jake after you hit him with your car can I pleaaase hit him with the bat, you know just to make sure the job is done."_

* * *

**Nathan and Haley's third date that was talked about in chapter 4.**

_Nathan and I walked along the docks hands interlocked, this had been our third date so far. On our second date we had a picnic in the park. "Hales"_

"_Yeah baby" I said looking up to him with a smile. I had grabbed his arm and have been resting my head on his shoulder. _

"_I know this is a little soon, and it's going to make me sound crazy, and"_

"_Nathan, your starting to ramble, like me." I interrupted, he chuckled _

"_Anyway" Then a big smile appeared on his face "I think I'm falling for you Haley James, it's soon but I am falling hard, fast."_

"_Well that's a good thing, your falling for my charm." I said batting my eyelashes. "But anyway, I am falling for you to Nathan." _

"_Really?" _

"_Really" Then he leaned down to kiss me, but before he could my phone began to ring. _

"_Hello" I said answering it "Okay…Alright…I will be their soon." Then I hung up the phone, my father was home alone with Sophia and he needed to have an emergency business conference at the office, meaning Sophia couldn't go. "I am so sorry Nathan, but I have to go. My father he… he fell at the office, he is home now but I need to get him to the doctors." _

"_How?" He questioned genuinely concerned. _

"_He was walking and I guess he just tripped, you know clumsiness runs in the family." I said nervously babbling hoping he would stop asking questions. _

"_Okay, do you want me to come, I can help." Nope he didn't stop asking questions._

"_No!" I rushed out all too soon "I mean, no it's fine, he wouldn't want anyone else to see him hurt. I had a great time tonight though." I leaned up and kissed him "See you tomorrow for Saturday morning practice." Then I was gone and into the first cab I found. I hated lying to him, but I had to it was for the best. It was for the best. I tried to convince myself but, it wasn't working. It hasn't worked in a while._

_**232323232323**_

"_So how is your dad feeling?" Nathan questioned as him and Jake got changed in the locker room. _

"_What?" Jake questioned dumbfounded. _

"_Haley left early last night because your dad fell at work." Nathan told him wondering what was up. _

"_Oh that" Jake covered coughing. "Yeah he is doing fine, nothing a day of getting waited on hand and foot will not help" He lied. _

"_Well call if you need any help" Nathan suggested. _

"_Thanks man" Jake said on the outside, yet on the inside his heart was pounding and he was thankful Nathan believed him._

* * *

**Takes place after Haley told her parents that she was going to Nathan's cabin for the weekend in chapter 14.**

_I sat in front of my computer screen with Brooke next to me. We were looking at facebook likes, "Ohh I like this one." I said clicking the like button. I had just told my parents everything that had happened in the past week or so._

"_Well you should, you had that, everything in that describes the way Nathan was and still is around you." She said, I thought, it did. Nathan was__ my knight in shining armor, he had fit under each category._

All girls want

-A lap to sit on-

-A hand to hold-

-A shoulder to lean on-

-A partner to dance with-

-The perfect lips to kiss-

-A hand to wipe away the tears-

-A person to heal every pain, every scar-

-A person to vent to-

-A person to cry to-

-A knight in shining armor-

-A love that will never fade-

"_I guess" _

"_No Hales, its true" She was right, It was true, I now realized I needed to fix it, everything._

* * *

**Takes place after Nathan's 'accident' with steroids in chapter 22**

_The next Monday at school when we walked in you could hear the whispers around us but I just squeezed Nathan's hand trying to encourage him. He smiled gently at me we headed to the auditorium for an announcement sitting with Brooke, Jake, Lucas, and Peyton. I knew what was going on but no one else did "Hello everyone" Principal Turner said. "Teen Pregnancy, is happening all around us today, and it is one hundred percent preventable. Now I am going to bring someone up here to explain what this all about, Haley please come up here."_

_I began to stand up as everyone looked at me. I walked on the stage going to the microphone. "Hi everyone, as you all know, I am a mother and I have been for a year. Believe me I would not give up my daughter for anything in this world, I love her but I wish that I was a little bit older, or married. You can be different, wait because it would be so much easier on you. _

_So Principal Turner, Assistant Principal Jones, and I have all been working together to try to prevent it and what we have come up with is that you will pair up and get a baby. It will be a mechanical baby that has a censor and everything you do with it is recorded. It is a serious responsibility and this will partially teach you what it's like to be a parent. Even though it's a lot harder I can tell you that. You can pick your pairs, we aren't going to partner you up with someone you hate. And yes, I will get a baby too, to take care of along with my daughter, my partner and I will technically have twins. _

_So once you have paired up go to the cafeteria and line up along the left side where Mrs. Britnaik is where you receive a baby. What's going to happen is that you flip a coin, heads is a girl, tails is a boy. Then once you decide on a name line up where Mr. Hurnip is and you will tell her it the you will receive a baby car seat and a bag with everything that you will need for a week then next Monday morning you will return them. You will bring the baby to classes with you. Then we come back here and will announce who is with who and the name of their child. And…I think that is about it so, thanks!" I said walking off the stage as principal Turner then started to dismiss us._

_I sat next to Nathan as he held my hand, no words we exchanged as we simply knew that we would partner up. We ended up having a boy naming him Noah Jacob Scott. Once we were back in the auditorium we found Brooke, Jake, Lucas, and Peyton again, Lucas and Peyton named their daughter Anna Roe Scott and Jake and Brooke named their daughter Jennifer Hannah James._

_School was interesting because Principal Turner and I decided that I would actually bring Sophia with me to school the first day as well. None of the teachers would teach much this week as we adapted to parenthood. There were two classes we had separately so I took Sophia for one and he took Noah and then for the other I took Noah and he took Sophia._

_You could see everyone struggling with their child, the teachers let us switch seats for a week so you could sit next to your partner. So Nathan was sitting next to me, Brooke and Jake were in front of us, and Lucas and Peyton were behind us. Both of their babies had a few outbursts now and then but Nathan and I had it under control. Sophia almost never cries and once we got a schedule down Noah didn't really cry either. _

_I was very impressed with Nathan, yes I have seen him around Sophia, a lot, but Noah was basically like a new born and he had it under control. I looked over to see him with Sophia sitting on his lap, playing with a toy, Noah in his carseat which Nathan was rocking with his foot, all the while taking notes on what the teacher said. He turned his head and looked at me, then smirked. I laughed quietly before turning my attention back to the front of the room. _


	24. Chapter 23

**Wow three chapters in one week, its the apocalyspse, expecailly considering i have finals the next three days and am not prepared at all, oops. So this will wrap up at chapter 26, and the question is, I am writing the last scene now, anything you want to see, anything between Naley and Sophia?**

**So the drama appears in this chapter, but then the next two are all for the romantics!**

**Anyone else watching OTH right now and crying like me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was walking around the cold barred streets of Tree Hill, it was dark. At first I was at school, and then ended up at Karen's. I saw signs for the Ravens covering the ground along with confetti everywhere. I saw headlights and a car speeding towards me. Suddenly I was in the hospital, I saw myself sitting in a chair, crying. My head was in my hands as I looked at the ground.

I shot up in my bed with my hand over my heart. Thank God, it was only just a dream. I looked at the clock seeing that it was six a.m., no point in trying to go back to sleep because I wouldn't be able to with the bright sunlight coming in through my window.

* * *

"I can't believe Whitey wouldn't let us ride with the team!" Brooke complained as she drove. Peyton was next to her. Sophia and I were in the next row of seats then Bevin and Rachel behind me.

"Hey at least we can go, Brooke look at it that way." I tried to end it upbeat as she shrugged. She then got that look, she was forgetting something important.

"Oh Bev, I am sorry about your parents, I heard about the divorce." Brooke said.

"Ehh, they haven't been living together for a year so it's about time they make it official. I mean before that they were fighting all the time, its better this way, I just want them to be happy." She seemed unaffected.

"You know, thinking about it, Hales you are the only one with stable parents in this car. I mean even Sophia doesn't have it." Peyton said as Brooke smirked.

"Nope P. Saywer, our little Hot Shot made a little declaration the other day." Brooke voiced as Peyton slapped my leg.

"What? Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't tell anyone, Brooke was ease dropping on mine and Nathan's private conversations." I glared at her through the mirror.

"Oh who cares how I found out, just tell her."

"He said that the reason he took steroids was because he wanted to be a good enough future husband for me and a father to Sophia. When we get married he wants to adopted her."

"He also said that he wants to 'teach Sophie how to play basketball, to cook them dinner, and something about a dog named Duke." Brooke said once again thrusting herself into my business.

"Yeah Duke's under debate."

"Hales that's great!" Peyton said smiling at me then reaching her arm to and tickling Sophie's stomach, "Hey gorgeous"

"Funny, that's what Nathan said when we slept together" Rachel said cynically.

I turned to her and simply said "I would prefer if you didn't spread lies to begin with or talk about that in front of my daughter." Other than that I ignored her because she was just trying to get a rise out of me.

Once we got there we met up with the boys in the gym. "Alright, we love you and you will do great out there," I said kissing Nathan "whatever happens just do your best and that's the best you can be."

"That was cheesy" Nathan teased

"In case you didn't know, we are a really cheesy couple mister." I said pulling his tie and kissing him again.

"Really, I didn't know. I mean Always and Forever is not cheesy at all." He joked before Whitey called them over. He kissed Soph and I before running into the locker room.

The Ravens were playing their hearts out, the entire game it was close one would be a few points ahead then they would tie and then the other would be a few points ahead and then they would tie again. No wonder its States' they are both amazing teams. At halftime Tree Hill was ahead by three. Now within the final thirty seconds they had the ball and were one point ahead. Lucas knocked the ball out of the other players' hand, then threw it to Jake who was open dribbling it down, he faked shooting it and threw it to Nathan who was outside the three point line. Not having time to drive to the hoop, even for the security of the shot, he shot the ball and as the buzzer sounded, it went in.

I ran up to him, his dreams had come true. I was so proud and overcome with joy at this moment. Confetti started falling. As we finally found each other he kissed me "You did it!" I shouted over everyone.

"No, we did it" He whispered before kissing me. We started playing with Sophie and the confetti, one landed in her hand as she squealed and giggled.

Whitey approached Nathan and I, I took Sophia from Nathan's hands as Nathan hugged Whitey. "How does it feel coach?"

"Like a dream come true."

"I'm glad we could finally bring home a victory for you."

"You all played your hearts out, I am truly grateful for such wonderful boys like you all. Even if we didn't win I would still be happy and proud because you did your best." Nathan looked at me quickly as Whitey said what I did before the game. "That is why I have chosen you for MYP!"

"What? What! Really! I am the MVP?" Nathan couldn't believe it, he had wanted this his entire life.

"You deserve it son, Duke will be lucky to have you." Whitey gave him another hug before walking off.

Lucas approached him "Congrats cous, I overheard"

"Thanks" Nathan was beaming with excitement. When Jake came over they boosted him on their shoulders and carted him all over the gym.

I just stood there laughing at them before Quinn took Sophia, she and Clay were watching her tonight.

* * *

"We won we won we won!" Brooke chanted while dancing around the café. I laughed at her.

Skills picked up the trophy and gathered around a bunch of the players "Who are we?"

"Ravens!" They chanted in return

"Who won?"

"Raven's!"

"Who are the state champs?"

"Ravens!"

Everyone was so happy. I had gone to the bathroom and was now trying to find Nathan again. I was him at the counter with Lucas; they both had plates full of food. I sat next to him "Do you do anything but eat?"

"Yes, I play basketball" He had a mouthful of food and some of it flew out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Real attractive babe" He smirked, I looked at the food, "Two pieces of cake really?"

"One is for you, a grabbed you a corner with extra icing, just like you like it." He pushed it towards me.

"Thank you" I leaned over and kissed him before digging in to my cake. I saw Luke walk away to see Peyton. Noticing Jake and Brooke flirting in the corner. Bevin, Skills, Tim, Mouth, Millie, and Theresa were all dancing in the middle of the room. This was a night to be remembered. I took the opportunity to say something to Nathan that I have been wanting to say for a while "You know I never told you this after you took drugs, but you will always be better than your father, you were and are good enough to be seen with Sophia and me, to be her father and my husband. Because Nathan Scott you are an amazing man, who I am lucky to have."

"And I am lucky to have you Haley James. What do you say after we finish eating we cut out of here, skip the party at Tim's and head back to your place?"

"Sure, Quinn took Soph home after the game; they wanted to see what it's like to have a baby."

We walked out the door and in the middle of the street.

"Tonight, was a good night" He said.

"Tonight was a great night; I wish all my nights were like this."

"Yeah" He spun me around to face him then stopped walking. "Marry me?"

"What?"

"Hales ever since I ran into you on the first day of school, I have pictured our future together, I know I want to be with you forever. I am always going to love you so marry me Haley James, in front of all our family and friends?"

I was smiling but I didn't get the chance to say anything as Nathan shouted "Haley look out!" before I could comprehend anything Nathan pushed me and I fell rolling onto the ground. I looked up to see Nathan getting hit by a car.

"Nathan!" The car just keep driving as Nathan rolled off the car. Once he hit the ground I ran over to him and I saw the car crash ahead. "Nathan, Nathan baby, please do something Nathan!" I was next to him then I pulled out my phone calling 911 and Lucas.

When Lucas arrived they were putting him into the ambulance, we followed behind him in the car as I called everyone.

I walked into his room; I almost broke down just looking at him. I sat with him for ten minutes before I finally got the courage to speak.

"Nathan baby, you need to wake up okay, I never got to tell you yes, yes I will marry you. But you have to wake up okay. I am gonna make you a deal, if you wake up we will get married, I promise. I love you too so please baby come back to me." Tears flowed freely down my face, I heard sniffling and turned around to see Peyton there. Tears rolled down her face as she pulled a tissue from the packet she kept in her purse. She came in and sat across from me "He proposed to me Peyton, right before he got hit and I never got to answer him, and I might never get to." She reached across the bed grabbing my hand

"Don't think like that okay, Nathan _will _wake up, you two _will _get married and you _will _have tons of Naley babies okay?" She said ending with a small smile.

"Okay" I said with a small laugh.

We sat there for a little bit, me holding his hand, Peyton had her elbow resting on the bed with her head in her hand. Suddenly I remembered something "Hey Baby, if you wake up I promise we can get a dog when we go to college, and name it Duke, which I still find a little silly because we go to Duke, but I won't fight you on it." Peyton started laughing at me as I smiled.

I sat with him all night as different people came in and out, all our friends stayed most of the time, but I enjoyed it most when it was just me and him. Most of the time I wouldn't talk but then other times I would talk to him about something funny just hoping her would start to laugh. Today everyone was forcing me to go to school, Deb promised to sit with him all day until I could get there and if anything happened to text me.


	25. Chapter 24

**Alright second to last chapter, I am anticipating the last one to be up on like the 22nd or something. But I am hoping that in the next two chapters I can get from 82 reviews to a 100 so please please review.**

**And check my profile for updates on stories in progress.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I could hear people talking to me but I couldn't open my eyes, even though I really wanted to. I remember proposing to Haley then pushing her out of the way and getting hit by that car. _

_Suddenly, it was dark, all I saw was black, and then I was outside of school. _

_I saw Rachel on the quad, maybe she wasn't my favorite person but I needed to know what just happened. "Rachel, what is going on?" I asked approaching her. _

_Then she came close to me and wrapped her arms around me "Hey boyfriend, what are you doing here, you should be home assembling the crib." _

"_What?" I questioned then I looked down and saw her protruding stomach. _

"_Little Nathan Jr. could come anyday now." She then disappeared. _

_Suddenly, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake were in front of me. Brooke slapped me across the face. "How could you do that to Haley!"_

"_Do what?"_

"_What do you mean what? You know what you did!" Jake shouted at me._

"_Guys, what is going on, I am serious what happened?"_

"_No wonder why you were given up at birth, who would want you, you reject!" Lucas spit out._

"_Luke what do you mean 'given up', we're cousins." _

"_Thankfully not by blood, my stupid aunt and uncle just adopted this reject."_

_Haley and Damien were then in front of me, Damien was holding Sophia "Haley, what are you doing? Why is Damien holding Sophie?"_

"_What are you talking about he adopted her."_

"_What?"_

"_Nathan after you hit me he adopted your daughter, because you didn't want her. Remember you used me to get to my best friend Rachel."_

"_Huh?" _

_Then I was in a jail cell. "Someone, anyone please tell me what is going on."_

"_Sir you need to stop yelling!" The guard enforced._

"_What am I doing here?"_

"_You slapped a pregnant woman, then she fell over, surprisingly she and the baby were fine."_

_Then Rachel walked in with a baby "Looking Natey, it's your Daddy, Nate meet your son Natey" I needed to find someone to tell me what was happening. _

Day after day went by and nothing changed, I went to school went home real quick grabbed Sophia, and came to the hospital, sometimes doing homework other times writing music, to just simply sitting their talking to him. Then when visiting hours were over I would leave and then repeat the cycle. It had been a week, he was still the same, occasionally his finger twitched, but the doctor's said it didn't mean anything.

I walked into his room after school sitting down and taking his hand in mine again, just sitting there for a while. Telling him about my day and what he missed. That's when Rachel walked in "What are you doing here?" I asked her as she stood at the foot of his bed "No one wants you especially Nathan or me."

"Why does your opinion matter?"

"Maybe because Nathan is my fiancée!" I said, regretting it because the only one who knew was Peyton, I saw her jaw drop.

"What no he isn't, he doesn't love you, he told me that when we were together!" She shouted. Yeah right!

"When were you two together?"

"Two Fridays ago." She told me with great confidence.

"_How was dinner?" I questioned as he walked up to me wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing the top of my head._

"_Drama free" He said as I laughed. Karen had closed up the café early, then her, Lucas, Keith, and Nathan all ate dinner together. _

_We were currently at the rivercourt where they were starting to divide up teams for a game, Jake walked over and handed me Sophia as he got picked to be a captain. "Thanks" I simply said as he gave me a small smile. Nathan quickly kissed me before jogging onto the court as he got picked as the other captain. They quickly divided up the teams evenly with Lucas, Skills, Tim, Junk, Fergie, and a bunch of other guys from the team. I took my seat on the bench with Sophia, and Mouth as he began 'broadcasting,' Brooke and Peyton arrived about five minutes later. Brooke complaining because Peyton had stopped to get her 'baby' washed._

"_I'm just saying P. Saywer it's just a car and could have waited till tomorrow morning!" Brooke said complaining as she took Sophia from my arms._

"_Brooke, _The Comet_, is my prized possession, what is your prized possession?"_

"_My hair and my hot body" Peyton scoffed, after that I began to tune them out. I mean I loved them both, but sometimes their bickering was so dumb._

_I wasn't paying attention to the score, just enjoying everyone getting along. I saw Keith, Karen, and Whitey pull up. Keith backed his truck in so they sat in the back, drinking beers and watching the game. My parent's then showed up with Quinn, and Clay. Their wedding plans had progressed nicely, planning for late August, before we would all start college. _

_Once the game was over, we all headed back to my house to have our annual movie night, except this time aside from the regular six of us, Skills, Tim, Junk, Fergie, Mouth, Quinn, and Clay joined us. It was definitely crowded, but in my case Nathan had his arm wrapped around me during the entire movie so we took up less space. Us, Lucas and Peyton, and Quinn and Clay all fit on the one couch. Brooke and Jake sat in the big recliner. Skills, Junk, and Fergie all fit on the loveseat, and Tim and Mouth were laying on the floor. _

_Consequently enough, that was the easiest part, deciding the movie took a half hour, debating between _A Walk To Remember, Die Hard, and The Roommate, _we successfully covered every genre with our choices, finally deciding on _Transformers, _a little action, a little comedy, a little romance. Something for everyone. After, Lucas, Peyton, Quinn, Clay, and Nathan crashed at my house. Lucas and Peyton taking Jake's room, Quinn and Clay taking the guest room. It was a great night, one of those nights that you will always remember._

"Nathan went out to dinner with his cousin, aunt and uncle. Then played a basketball game at the rivercourt, with the guys which I witnessed. Then he slept over my house, but nice try." I said not letting her get the best of me.

"Well I don't remember exactly when, but he told me that. Okay!" She said in the tone that a stuck up cheerleader would say 'Whatever' and flip her hair.

Suddenly, I heard a beeping coming from the machine and as I turned around cobalt blue eyes burned into my brown ones, I rushed to his side "Oh Nathan! Thank God your awake, are you okay." I saw him nod then I kissed him. I missed the feeling of his lips against mine, I would kiss him but there would be no response, now, there was. "I missed you so much baby, I love you"

"I love you too" He said hoarsely "Water?"

"Oh, yeah, of course" I said babbling uncontrollably, I was so happy. I helped him drink it before he finally saw Rachel. He shut his eyes as if he was having a nightmare. "What's wrong?"

"I had this dream, and you were there, but so was Rachel." My face fell as she came and sat down on the other side of him taking his hand in hers. He quickly pulled it away "I was adopted. You and Sophie were with Damien, then I was with Rachel and she was pregnant with Nathan Junior. And then I was in jail because I slapped you while you were pregnant almost killing Soph."

"I told you he wanted me!" Rachel said victoriously, before Nathan shuddered.

"No, I don't, get away from me, I am so sorry Hales." He said upset looking at me again.

"Why you did nothing wrong, it was just a dream. I love you not Damien, Sophia loves you not Damien, remember at the courthouse she didn't want to go to Damien she wanted to stay with you."

"Where is she?" He questioned as I nodded to her sleeping in her _Pack-N-Play _in the corner.

I saw Rachel begin to storm out as I pressed the call nurse button on the bed. They came in and checked him out, wanting me to leave but I said no that I was going to stay with him, Always and Forever. When they left I asked them to call my parents, and to ask them to call everyone else.

"So about what happened before I was hit." I had completely forgotten about that, you could tell he was nervous about the answer.

"Yes," was all I said as he looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Yes Nathan, I will marry you" I said with a huge smile, he then developed one that matched mine. As he pulled me onto the bed to lay next to him.

"Really?"

"Of course you goof, did you really think I was going to say no! I mean I have been her all week just waiting for you to wake up so I could say that." He kissed me but then Sophia began to cry. As I began to walk to her I told him "I mean I haven't been saying always and forever for nothing." He chuckled.

When I placed Sophia on the bed she crawled over to him and into his arms "Daddy wake" He smiled bigger than I had ever seen him smile before.

"Yes baby, Daddy is awake" I told her running my fingers threw her hair. He pulled her close to him kissing the top of her head.

"Daddy isn't going anywhere ever again, not without you or Mommy." Nathan looked up at me "The driver of the car?"

"He had lost control of the car, crashed into something ahead and died from the impact."

We sat there for a few minutes before he said "Go home Hales, take Sophia, get a shower some fresh clothes, eat an actual meal, and take a nap."

"How did you know I.."

"I know you Hales, always remember that." He smiled at me I kissed him then left, sending Lucas, and Peyton in to see him, they must have been close because the hospital was longer than a five minute drive from my house.

Five hours later I walked back in feeling fresh, to see the stragglers who hadn't left yet, Jake had texted me each time someone new came so I could know who visited him. My parents had been home by the time I was about to leave, they had stopped by to see him and now were watching Sophia. Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, and Jake were surrounding him. I had passed the Rivercourt boys on my way in. I kissed Nathan and then crawled into bed curling my body into his as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Wow Hales, not even in here a minute and you're in bed with him already" Brooke joked.

"I have missed a week of this and am making up for lost time."

"Now Hales, I seem to remember you saying something about Duke, the dog that is." Brooke and Nathan started laughing, she must have told him. I glared at her before he said "Now a deal is a deal."

Brooke spoke up "Now boytoy I brought the essentials, we have your favorite foods, magazines, movies, books, ipod, laptop, and your cell phone."

"So when are you getting out of this joint?" Peyton questioned.

"A few days, unfortunately"

"Nathan you were hit by a car, a few of your ribs cracked, you had internal bleeding that they had to perform surgery to fix, your left wrist and arm is broken, your left ankle is broken, and your forehead was also cracked open. You're lucky that's all too, everyone in the ER said it was a miracle that nothing else happened to you. So be thankful that you are here" I began to cry, finally allowing myself to since he has been awake.

"I am baby, I am"

Slowly but surely everyone left one by one. They would all go to school tomorrow, I was still debating, the doctor said he would be in to tell Nathan when he would be released, if it was tomorrow I would stay home and help him.

"Hello Nathan, how are we doing?" Doctor Gavin asked walking in with the chart.

"Well, I'm awake aren't I?"

"Any fatigue?"

"Nope, I am wide awake."

"Pain?"

"No"

"Memory loss?"

"Nope"

"Alright well we are going to release you tomorrow morning. But you will have to come to weekly check-ups."

"What if my parents aren't here..."

"What?" I questioned.

"Originally they were staying in Charlotte after the game. They said they were going to come back but then you called and said I was fine and decided to stay, so they can't sign the forms."

"You can come stay at my house, my parents can sign it." I suggested. The doctor nodded.

"As long as he isn't alone."

"I am definitely not leaving him alone. Trust me doc"

"Okay, I will be having the nurse tell you what to do and what not to do, you will be going to physical therapy and you should not go back to school for a week."

"Thank you" I said as he walked out.

"Alright Nathan, here is your medication, take one of each kind at each meal. Your ankle healed very nicely when you were out so for one week I want you to use a wheelchair and crutches and then after that you should be able to put some pressure on it, but by then you will have a had a check up, your arm and wrist will have to stay in the cast for about a month. Like I said before you were very lucky. Now with your rib, it is going to hurt, we will give you a rib belt that you have to wear but it will still be painful so take it easy..."

I memorized everything the nurse said so I could tell my parents later in the day.

When he finally got released I pushed him in a wheelchair out. He hated it but I took every precaution, we would return to school tomorrow I had six out of eight classes with him and for the other two, it was first period which Peyton could take him right from homeroom, then the other was sixth period right after Lunch, Lucas had that class with him and the following one so he could take him and then by seventh period we would meet at Calculus.

Nathan hated the fact that I waited on him all day, but I would not let him move off my bed. Nathan was asleep so I took the liberty to sign his cast, and look at all the other signatures on the blue cast. Peyton had drawn an awesome basketball with the number 23 in the middle writing _Love ya King Royal~Goldie Locks_

_Boytoy, get better soon!_

_Will miss you on the court, The Team _All of them had signed underneath it.

Instead of signing right where everyone could see, flashing my 'ownership' to everyone. I flipped his arm outwards so I was writing on the inner part.

_I love you # 23, Always and forever, "Meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain, 'cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile, get me with those blue eyes, baby"_

Quoting myself on his cast. There has been weirder things in life...hadn't their?

When he woke up he read it, thought a minute, and then asked me "Can you grab me my gym bag?"

He reached in and pulled out a small box before getting down on one knee.

"Nathan, your ankle."

"I don't care right now. Hales, I love you so much, the same goes for Sophia. I want to spend my life with both of you, Always and Forever, we have been so much, but the pain and the heartbreak doesn't even come close to outweighing the good moments. It has brought us here to this moment, and God, I love you so much my heart may explode. So would you Haley James, please make all my dreams come true and marry me?" He opened the box for me to see the most gorgeous ring ever. Tears were running down my face as I nodded uncontrollably.

"Yes, Nathan Scott I will marry you!" He stood up and kissed me before slipping the ring on my finger. It was white gold had one bigger diamond in the middle, then was offset by two smaller diamonds on either side. "This is beautiful! How? When?"

"I got it a few days before the accident, I knew I wanted to propose I just didn't know when or how, I didn't think it would be _this_ soon but after you said you wanted all your nights to be like that it just…something inside of me started saying now Nathan, now is the perfect time." We sat down on my bed so he could rest his ankle.

"It was perfect."

"Except for the fact I got hit by a car after." I glared at him as he teased me. "I asked your parents the day before champs."

"They actually said yes, this is crazy."

"You know what's crazy, how amazing my life is, I mean I am MVP, and we became state champs, and I will be off to Duke soon with my amazing fiancé and daughter."

"About that, you may think I am completely nuts but, I want to get married soon."

"How soon?"

"Before graduation" I said as his eyes bugged out.

"That's really soon."

"Well its early April and I figured that we didn't need a big wedding, unless you wanted one I just wanted a small ceremony at the beach only our closest friends, then maybe the reception in my backyard"

"Actually, that sounds perfect. What should we work on first?"

"A date"

"Do you have a school calendar?"

I pulled one out of my bag. "Alright so finals end on May 25th for seniors and we all have off Friday the 2nd, how about that?"

"June 2nd, 2011…perfect."

He looked at me before saying "Now living situations?"

"Well I guess we should move out, and we should start looking for a place now."

"Well I got a job for the summer teaching kids basketball at a camp, ten dollars an hour, eight hours a day, five days a week."

"I will have the café and last year I work at the school tutoring kids so maybe I could do that again too. Plus you don't really need the money you have in your savings for college."

"Whatever happens, we will make it work."


	26. Chapter 25: The End, The Beginning

**It's been a long and wonderful journey in Sparks Fly and thank you all for joining me in it. I don't know how many times I have read and reread this chapter because I wanted it to be absolutely perfect because you all deserve for it to be.**

**I am kinda having mixed emotions, happy because another story is done and it turned out awesome, sad because as they say 'Another One Bites The Dust' another story has ended and I will not be writing these characters in this scenery anymore, overwhelmed that it's is ending and over but a little bit like a weight has been lift of my shoulders because for a little bit until I post another story, which probably will not happen until July, I don't have to worry about trying to remember to update every week, so if I had to pick one emotion it would probably be sad. This story is what I believe has been some of my best work and its sad to see it go.**

**Life is constantly moving and changing around us, but in writing I get to break away from it all and loose myself for a few hours, so thank you for allowing that for me. **

**I tried to fit everything in, we have a Baley scene, a Jaley scene, tones of Naley and Sophia, lots of group stuff, a graduation, a wedding, the future….. **

**And I think I will soon add the word 'Naley' to my dictionary on Word because this red underline under it all the time is starting to (if not already) get annoying…very annoying. **

**So in posting this today it has been five months since I posted the first chapter, so much has changed since then, a lot for the better, some for the worst. **

**I just want to thank everyone because you have all been great readers. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, thanks for being so encouraging and kind to me, I want to thank everyone who story alerted me or this story, it means a lot that you wanted to read it and get updates about it, and that you want to read more of my work. And to thank everyone who favoritde Sparks Fly or me, because in doing so you truly touched my heart, I would have loved to meet each and everyone one of you and give you a giant hug and personally thank each and every one of you for whatever you have said or did but, unfortunately I can't so would a cyber one do? Anyway, I will be out with more stories this summer, the Look After You Sequel (still to be named), a story called If We Ever Meet Again, and the newest one I have been writing which is nameless, check for summary's on my profile, they will be up soon. I also started posting Updates on my profile so check in every now and again, feel free to send me a private message it just may be the inspiration I need at that point in time, and also to see what I am up to and when I plan to post on of these stories. Okay, I should probably stop rambling right now like Haley :) And in summary: I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU!**

**I would really like to thank these two people: Whatever-The-Weather- who betaed a lot of the middle chapters, she gave me so much help in writing with tips and ideas so thank you But I would especially like to thank jodiesophiamerrygold who has inspired me so much, she had betaed a lot of the later on chapters including this one, she is an amazing person always taking time to help me with ideas and storylines and without her some of Sparks Fly would not truly be there (I guess, kinda, I confuse myself) She is an amazing writer so please check out her story's especially ****Naley Opposites Attract**** because it's amazing and she is an awesome writer, so a big thank you goes out to you Jodie, I am blessed to have you in our little fanfiction OTH world, even with all of your Britishness (not a bad thing or an insult, just I sometimes need a little help understanding what you are talking about, so also thanks for having that patience) THANK YOU **

**Now I am sad to announce, this is THE last chapter of Sparks Fly, it's kind of an epilogue in a way too.**

**Please review because this is the last chapter and I would love to meet 100 reviews for this story in general.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was standing in the tent that was set up for me so I could wait in here till the ceremony; I was pacing back and forth. What if Nathan didn't want to marry me anymore, what if he got cold feet?

"Hales, Hales, hello earth to Haley!" Brooke was waving her hand in my face. I shook my head knocking the thoughts out of my head.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous."

"Honey, are you getting cold feet." We sat down in two of the folding chairs.

"Not about me but Nathan, do you think…that he really wants to do this, I mean we are only 18 and we are getting married! I mean that's just crazy. Plus the fact that there is a child involved." I stood up and started pacing again.

"Haley stop thinking about that, now remember when Nathan proposed, why did you say yes?" She stood up and grabbed my shoulders.

"Because I love him and I want to be with him forever."

"Exactly, and Nathan feels the same way."

I nodded letting it kick in, Nathan really does want to marry me, then my thoughts wondered. "Wait, I thought you were supposed to have Sophia?" I questioned.

"Nathan has her right now, he is playing ball with her on the beach. Don't worry they are sitting on a blanket. Well, technically it is a table cloth we stole from the caterers but…." She trailed off.

"Can you go get a photo for me?" Father's day was coming up and this year I wanted to give Nathan something, I was making a collage to hang on the wall of photos of him with Sophia, that would be perfect!

"I already did Tutor Mom, and I think the photographer did to."

"Thank you B, not for this but for everything, you have been amazing, and I love you so much. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"Oh TG, you're gonna make me cry." She hugged me before my father walked in with Sophia.

"There's my girl." I took her from my father's arms and held her close to me.

"And there are mine." My father said referring to Brooke and I. "I know you're not technically mine Brooke, but I think of you as one, and when you go off to college remember you are welcome any time, and you better come home for all the holidays and summer break, and that's a threat!" My father joked.

"No, more like a promise, as in there is nowhere else I would rather be. Over this past year you have been more of a father to me than my father has my entire life and there are no words to say how grateful I am." My father hugged her.

"You ready Hales?" Brooke questioned when they pulled apart.

"Yep, you can send in the rest of the bridesmaids. But before you do, thank you dad, and mom too, for letting me do this, I know Nathan is the one for me and you will never know how thankful I am."

"Haley Bob, I know this, as your father I knew that he was the one."

Quinn, Vivian, and Peyton walked in. Quinn was about twelve weeks along in her pregnancy, I was the only one who knew, she told me when she thought she was pregnant and I went with her to the hospital to get a test done. "Alright little sis, you ready to get this shindig on the road?" Vivian questioned. I simply nodded as I heard music begin in the background. Sophia was to be the first one walking up the isle where Nathan would pick her up and hand her to my mother to hold her. Vivian would walk first out of my bridesmaids, then Quinn, Peyton, and lastly Brooke.

When Sophia walked she stopped halfway down the aisle, she doesn't particularly like large crowds of adults, she is very shy. Nathan bent down and opened his arms for her with a smile and she ran towards him. Nathan laughed, because that was the first time she has ever ran. She loved him so much, almost as much as me. He handed her over to my mother before standing back in place. Everyone else processed up and now it was my turn. I stood at the end of the isle taking it all in before beginning to walk, my family and friends, standing beside me as I would so this. My daughter in her purple 'princess' gown, that since the day we got it she wanted to wear it every day. And lastly my husband-to-be, who was looking at me in awe. That look, was making me tear up. When I was finally standing next to him he whispered "You look beautiful." I smiled at him. He took my hand as we turned to face the minister.

"Friends and loved ones we are gathered here today to witness a commitment between Nathan and Haley to love one another, unconditionally and endlessly. Nathan and Haley, there are many things I could say to you two today, but instead I choose to listen to the words you have for each other, Nathan…"

"Haley, over the past year or so, I have learned so much about life and love and even if I could I wouldn't take back all the bad stuff that happened to us because it brought us here, to this moment. You've had my heart from the moment I first locked eyes with you. When we first started dating, nobody believed that this would work. But, I don't think anybody understood the love that I had for you; because, if they did they would have never doubted us. Today, when I look into your eyes my love for you only grows. It's even stronger now and that love will never waver. Someday, this beach might wash away, the oceans may dry, the sun could dim but on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and Forever. This I vow today."

"Nathan, you came into my life and needless to say you were very persistent. But I will never be annoyed that you did that, only grateful because in that I found my love for you. You are one of the most amazing persons I have ever met, because you loved me for who I was no matter what I have been through. You look at Sophia…you look at her like she is yours, and I can't help but fall in love with you more because of that. It's been said that there is one word that will free us from the weight and pain of life. And, that word is love, and I believe that. It doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard or that it won't be. It just means that I found a stillness and bravery in myself with you. You make me brave and I will love you until the end of time. Always and Forever. This I vow today."

"Now for the rings, Nathan"

"Haley, Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honored this day and always to call you my wife." He slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Nathan, Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honored this day and always to call you my husband." I slipped the ring on his finger.

"And now before the eyes of God, I now announce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Nathan quickly swooped in and kissed me.

"Ladies and Gentleman I now pronounce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott." We walked down the aisle smiling giddily like little children, but not before taking Sophia with us.

"God, I love you so much" Nathan said pulling me into him, kissing me as we ran into the tent after the ceremony.

"I love you to, we are finally married!" I gushed.

"I have wanted this for forever, and I couldn't be happier."

"Well, I don't know if you still want to but I had Quinn draw up adoption papers." I was a little nervous that he wouldn't want to adopt her now.

"Let me revise my previous statement. **Now**, I couldn't be happier. Of course I want to adopt her." I simply smiled. "And thank God, he finally announced I could kiss you, I didn't think I was going to be able to last any longer since you wouldn't let me see you at all yesterday or last night, or this morning." He joked.

"It's bad luck, and you snuck into my house yesterday afternoon, did you forget, I was making the favors and you just so happened to steal some candy on your way out."

"I did not!" He said acting offended

"Then how come we ran out when it came to the final two bags and Brooke had to go buy more, huh?"

"Well at least you got a real bed. I slept on Lucas' floor. I don't understand why I couldn't have just stayed at our apartment."

"I think they were trying to make sure you didn't sneak out. Plus, we haven't officially moved in yet, I mean most of our stuff is still at our houses, it just the essentials there. We don't officially live their till tomorrow."

He shrugged it off "Nice ring, you should read the inside." I looked at him questionably before I started to slide the ring off my finger, looking on the inside

"Oh my God" I whispered looking at the engraved 'Always and Forever' I never knew it was there. I had seen them several times but never noticed it.

"Mine is the same, I figured then we would always carry it with us, no matter where we are." I leaned up and kissed him gently.

"Do You Know why the wedding ring is placed on the forth finger from the thumb on your left hand? It's the only finger that has a vein which is directly connected to our heart, it's called the Vena Amoris." Nathan smiled at me and my nerdyness.

Sophia squealed in my arms "Well Sophia Brooklyn James Scott, did you think we forgot about you?" She smiled.

"She stopped halfway down the aisle, I had to kneel down to try and get her to come, and then she ran over to me."

"Really, did Daddy have to persuade you into walking up the aisle?" Daddy, a simple word was now a word that Nathan loved.

"Per,… per way" She said trying to pronounce persuade, finally saying it well enough to her liking, then smiling.

"Good job baby, did Daddy have to help you down the aisle?"

"Yes!" She said happily before smiling at him. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"She is just like you, always relying on me." He said sarcastically as I hit him playfully.

"Mommy no hit Daddy" She said slowly trying to enunciate it all properly.

"Yeah mommy" Nathan said as he nodded at her and she nodded back at him. I stuck my tongue out at him. "I think we should get going to the reception Mrs. Scott." Nathan said before leaning over and whispering in my ear "Besides save the tongue for later" He finished with a smirk as I blushed and glanced at Sophia before glaring at him, then smirking myself. I placed Sophia on the ground as she started wiggling in my arms.

"Probably, Mr. Scott, what do you say Soph, you want some cake?" She started running towards the door. I turned to Nathan "I guess that is a yes."

"Come on you little crazy girl." Nathan grabbed her hand before wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked towards the limo.

* * *

"Nathan, have you seen my denim shorts the ones with the…." I rounded the corner of our apartment. The apartment was small, but not two small when you walked in, to the left was the kitchen/ dining room area and to the right was the living room. Then the hallway was in the middle. There was one door on the right, Sophia's room, three on the left, the laundry room, the bathroom and a closet, and then the door in the middle was to mine and Nathan's room where inside there was a bathroom and a walk in closet. I saw Nathan sitting on our couch with Sophie on his lap watching _Little Einstein's_ "What are you doing?"

"Its three, Soph always watches this at three."

"Yeah Soph, normally does. I don't watch it with her?"

"Oh" was all he said. He stood up and then placed her down on the couch "I thought you did, but anyway what were you looking for?" Quinn had been coming over the past week to watch Sophia while we were at school taking finals. She and Clay announced at our reception that they were pregnant, so she wanted to get as much experience as possible under her belt.

"My denim shorts, they are cuffed at the bottom?"

"Nope, but I think you look just fine in that." He said looking me up and down, I was just in his t-shirt.

"Well do you want me to go talk to Turner in this?" He nodded no; I started walking back to our room as he followed me. He stopped in the laundry room then walking out with my shorts. I smiled before slipping them on and throwing on a tank top. We had been married officially for a week today and loving every day of newlywed faze. "Thank you, I need to go give him a copy of my speech before graduation tomorrow, so he can read it over."

"Can I read it?"

"No, you will have to wait until tomorrow. Will you be alright with Sophie?"

"Hales we will be fine, stop worrying."

"Sorry, sorry, it's not that I don't trust you because I do, but I just worry, I am a mom, it's my job." He came and placed his arms on my shoulder.

"Now you're rambling, just go out and we will be fine here."

"Okay" I kissed him then I picked up my bag and slumped it over my shoulder "Alright, well I will have my phone on so just call me if anything happens. I love you"

"You too" I stopped and kissed Sophia before heading out the door.

* * *

"Please welcome our valedictorian, Mrs. Haley James Scott" Principal Turner announced before I got up and shook his hand. I took my spot at the podium.

"Distinguished, guests, parents, and this year's graduating class, I was recently reminded of a quote that seems appropriate. 'There is a tide in the affairs of men, which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. Omitted, all the voyages of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures.'" I smiled at Jake as he chuckled quietly.

"I think what that quote means is that life is short and opportunities are rare. And we have to be vigilant in protecting them and not only the opportunities to succeed but the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment and to live. Because life doesn't owe us anything, in fact I think we owe something to the world. And if we can just believe then this world we live in would be a much better place. Now is the time for us to shine, a time when our dreams are within reach and possibilities vast. Now is the time for all of us to become the people we have always dreamed of being, this is your world, you're here, you matter, and the world is waiting."

I stepped down as everyone applauded, when I turned around at my seat to face the crowd, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake stood up and started chanting "Haley, Haley, Haley, Haley" I knew they had something planned. I walked in on them talking about something the other day but they stopped talking when they saw me. I smiled as Mouth, Millie, Skills, Tim, and my family all stood up. Vivian, Ben, and newborn Caleb were here along with Clay, Quinn, Sophia, and my parents. Soon almost everyone in the gym was standing up as tears welled in my eyes.

* * *

"Nathan we need to be out there" I squealed as Nathan pulled me into a corner of the café. Everyone was there, all our friends and family and their family.

"They won't miss us, plus we are newlyweds they expect this from us." He said with a smirk "Baby, I was so proud of you, your speech was amazing, amazing!"

"I am kinda sad though, I mean this is the end, everything is over."

"But Hales its only just the beginning" He reminded me as he kissed the top of my head "Who reminded you of that quote?"

"Jake, I saw the picture I took of him the summer before Junior year. He always called me a nerd so I made note to document him reading that, and then we got into this whole long discussion where he quoted that."

_I ran into his room and jumped onto his bed landing sitting like a pretzel, him across from me on his computer chair with a book, he looked up as he heard the 'click' of the camera "What are you doing?"_

"_Documenting you reading for fun. Whatcha reading?"_

"_I __**was **__reading _Julius Caesar" He said annoyed.

"_And you call me a nerd, nerd!"_

"_Let's see who will regret not reading it now when you will have to read it next year, and so will I but, I will already know what is going on. Ha!" he said thinking he outsmarted me._

"_There __is a tide in the affairs of men, which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune, or something like that"_

"_What, how?"_

"_At Oak Lake we read it Sophomore year not Junior year!" I stuck my tongue out at him as he scowled playfully "Oh and Brutus dies in the end"_

_He glared at me and yelled "Haley!" as I ran out of his room and dodged the pillow he threw._

"Only the James twins finish number 1 and 2 in the class."

"Only us" Jake said walking over and wrapping his arm around me. "We were wondering where you two snuck off to" I saw Nathan slip off to give us a moment alone, "So have you missed me?"

"Yeah"

"Me too, I mean I love Brooke and I love how happy Nathan makes you, but some days I just wish we were back when it was just the two of us James twins against the world. It was much simpler then."

"I know what you mean; I never thought that before I graduated high school I would be married and have a child. Did you ever think that you would be in a serious relationship by now?"

"Speaking of, I'm proposing to Brooke tonight" he said with a smile.

"What? That's awesome!" I shrieked hugging him

"We have been dating for two years, I am so in love with her"

"Let me see the ring"

"I think she should get to see it first Hales"

"aww dang"

"She said she would want a summer wedding when we were growing up right?"

"yeah"

"I was thinking next summer would be perfect, give her enough time to throw a big extravagant wedding, one she has always dreamed of"

"You do realize that you are the only James child that hasn't had a baby yet, even though technically Quinn hasn't…but anyway, your next." I joked

"Not so sure, you and Nathan may beat us to it" I saw him start to think before shaking his head "Okay, ewww, why did I say that I don't want to think about, you and him, and _that."_

"_Sex?_ Well Nathan and I are married" I teased.

"Party foul of the mental image." I smiled

"I'm gonna miss you, I love you big brother"

"Same here little sister I love you too, but we are only like fifteen minutes apart once we go to college"

"We should make a point to continue movie nights, I mean like Nathan and I will have an apartment, you and Brooke will have one right between the art institute and UNC, and Peyton will have a dorm at the art institute and Luke will have one at Duke."

"Good idea, that way we will see each other once a week still, then we will be home once a month" Mom made a rule that we must come home for one weekend a month, so all seven us would probably try to go home on the same weekend so we can spend some time together .

"I hope you don't feel lonely all alone at UNC"

"Don't forget Skills, Mouth, and Millie will be there, Skills and I will probably be on the same team, plus Brooke will be living with me, how lonely can one get with her being their roommate?"

"Is someone talking about me" Brooke said bouncing over "We were all wanting to go the river court, you guys in?" We nodded and started walking with the gang that included Nathan, Sophia, Lucas, Peyton, Skills, Mouth, Millie, Junk, and Fergie. I saw Nathan and Peyton joking around in front of me. They were as close as Jake and I, I mean why wouldn't they be they have been best friends since in diapers. We stood around smiling and laughing before Lucas spoke about the elephant in the room

"Alright, no one get sad because we will all meet back here exactly four years from now, nothing is going to change between us, we will see each other every week for movie night, and on holidays, and on summer vacation."

"Yeah no need to be sad, we have all summer together." I voiced

"Oh, I am going to plan a group vacation for us for next summer" Brooke said as everyone muttered a sarcastic 'Sure Brooke' the girls and Mouth took a seat as the guys divided up for a game.

* * *

_June 10, 2015_

_I walked onto the court pushing the stroller containing a three month old James Jacob Scott. Nathan had his hand on my lower back, and in his other arm he was carrying a five year old Sophia. We sat on the bleachers just taking it in; It had been four long years since we had all gathered together here. I mean we had come here during breaks, but never all twelve of us together. Now there were a few more people. Sophia messed around with the basketball on the asphalt, trying to dribble. "Daddy, why isn't it working, it works at home."_

"_I think that that ball is a little big for you right now, but don't worry you will grow into it and one day be in the WNBA" He said because her fingers didn't quite fit right on the regular sized ball compared to the miniature plastic ball we had at home._

"_Of Course Tutor Mom was on time!" Brooke said walking from the other side of the court. I saw Sophia run up to her. Brooke kissed the top of her head and ruffled her hair. I followed running "Brookie!" I was still a kid at heart, I hadn't seen her since Jamie's birth "I've missed you B" I enveloped her in a hug, trying not to squish her eight month pregnant stomach._

"_You to TM" _

"_Oh who cares about the poor slave driven brother" I heard Jake say turning around to see him. I hugged him. They had gotten married when Jake planned, practically everyone who lived in Tree Hill was there, except her father who bailed last minute. But my father took his place with everything, I couldn't believe Mr. Davis, but my father was and always would be more of a father to her. _

"_I have missed you big brother."_

"_You two little sis." He picked up Sophia and threw her on his shoulders. _

"_Ahh, Uncle Jakie" she squealed. _

_I saw Brooke waddle over to Nathan, hug him then reach in the stroller for Jamie. We walked over towards the bleachers; Jake was talking to Jamie over Brooke's shoulder. _

_I heard the rumble of an engine; I turned to see Luke and Peyton getting out of his mustang. "See Peyt, I told you we wouldn't be that last one here, no one is ever on time anymore." I saw Peyton hit him in the back of the head. _

_Peyton walked over to Brooke before greeting any of us "Brooke, give me the baby" When she was given Jamie she then acknowledging us all, then cooing at Jamie._

_Skills and his girlfriend Lauren walked onto the court joking around with Mouth and Mille, Tim, Junk, and Fergie._

"_So Brookie, Jakie, you going to tell us if it is going to be a Davis Jacob or Gabriella Haley?"_

_Brooke looked around at everyone, then to Jake who nodded. "It's a girl" _

"_Ahhh" I screamed as I hugged them, I placed my hand on her stomach "Hey Gabriella, it's your god mommy, Auntie Haley, and I can't wait to meet you"_

"_I told you that we would all be here together four years later, and here we are."_

"_So we all gonna just sit around all night or are we gonna do something?" Skills asked _

"_So big brother, you up for a game of one on one, Scott verses Scott" Nathan asked Lucas._

"_Sure give me on minute, Peyton come with me." No one knew what was going on._

"_Peyton, so many big things have happened to us, here in this very spot, and I wanted this to be one of them." Lucas had pulled her out to the center of the court and got down on one knee "I love you so much Peyton Sawyer, but will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and Peyton Scott?" he opened the ring box and slipped it on her finger._

"_Yes, yes!" She shouted as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She turned to us "Guys, I'm getting married!" we all laughed at her excitement. _

"_Congratulations" we all said in unison. Suddenly Jamie started to cry, I saw Nathan grab him from Millie, starting to rock back and forth, feeling his diaper. _

_He turned to me "Diaper bag in the car?" I nodded "Alright, I'm going to go change him." He headed off. I knew Nathan would be an amazing father from what I saw with him and Sophia, but he completely surprised me when Jamie was born because he was completely hands on, staying up with me every night for feedings, changing his diaper in the middle of the night so I didn't have to. He was amazing._

* * *

Present Day

"I'm going to love you more than anyone, I'm going to hold you closer than before, and when I kiss your soul, your body will be free I'll be free for you anytime." I sang as I walked out from the bedroom at the apartment in Duke. I saw Sophia on the ground playing with our new golden retriever puppy, Duke, he was great with Sophia. Then as I turned the corner I saw Nathan at the stove.

"Making dinner?" I questioned.

"Yep, you're favorite" I walked over to see cheesy goodness in a pot. "And now it just needs to sit for ten minutes." I smiled; he grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him to sit on the floor next to Sophia and Duke. "Did you pack everything for tomorrow?"

"Yep" we were driving home for our weekend at home this weekend, somehow Jake, Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton all had a free weekend so we would once again be together.

"Ball" Sophia interjected as I rolled it to her.

"Sophie is going to be in the WNBA when she grows up." Nathan said cockily.

"Yeah right, she probably got her coordination from me, she **will **be a singer, Sophie can you say guitar?" I saw Nathan waving the ball behind me.

"Ball"

"No fair, ball is so much easier to say that guitar."

"She can be whatever she wants to be and I would be fine with that." I smiled at him, my phone rang in the background I picked it up "Hello…Hey Quinnie….okay….great….alright…thanks..yeah, uh huh you too bye" I hung up "So Quinn was making sure that we would be at dinner tomorrow night, they got their first sonogram….and she said the papers came, you are officially Sophia's father, legally that is, you have been in it my heart for a while." He picked me up and swung me around before sitting back down and grabbing Sophia kissing her.

"I can't believe it; I have wanted this for so long." He was literally beaming with happiness and pride. Both of us truly being his girls, finally.

I asked "Is this what you always wanted and dreamed of?""

"This and so much more baby. More than I ever could have possibly dreamed of…"

"You know what that means Sophie, it means, everybody pile on Daddy, everybody pile on Daddy." I lifted her onto him as I laid next to him and Duke came running over and staring running laps around us.

Nathan started laughing "Oh man" He stood her on his stomach as a smiled up at her, she giggled happily.

This was so much more than I had ever imagined for my life. A year ago if you had told me any of this was going to happened I'm sure I would have slapped you. But if I could I wouldn't change anything. Maybe it all had a reason for happening this was, but it brought me to this moment with my husband and our daughter. I could have never asked for anything better, my family, my friends, were and are amazing.

In life you have your struggles and your downfalls, but you will get past them, you need to look for that light at the end of the tunnel. Things will always get better I truly believe that. My life was upside down, until I met Nathan and he turned it right side up again. With him I can do anything because without him I would have nothing. He is my rock, my strength, my courage, my _everything. _My love for him only grows, never ending. Work for what you want, because if you don't you won't get anything because you don't deserve it. I am proud of where I am today because it gave me all I have, and all I ever wanted. It gave me dreams to strive for and accomplish.

I Haley James, was truly blessed in this life, even with all the curve balls. I was happier than ever and I have a feeling that this emotion in side of me would never to fade, waver, or falter, just like Nathan and I's love.

We said Always and Forever for a reason, it was engraved on our rings for a reason, we had Peyton paint it in Sophia's nursery for a reason. Sure we would have fights, but we would make up and be happier than ever after because that's what couples did. Never in a million years would I think that the big man on campus Nathan Scott would ever fall for little ole Haley James but he did, in doing so he fell for her daughter Sophia James. In return Haley James, now Scott, felt the same so did Sophia Scott. They were a family. Maybe they weren't conventional or normal, but who really was anymore.

No one remembered Damien West anymore, because he didn't matter, Haley was grateful for his chromosomes but that was about all, Nathan Scott was Sophia's father, not Damien. One day they would tell her about Damien, but that was one day. For now she would only think of Nathan Scott as her father, even after, Nathan Scott would forever be her father. He was the one who raised her, who kissed her boo-boos, who taught her how to ride a bike, eventually becoming a car, who taught her how to play basketball, who witnessed her first shot on a twelve foot net at the age of four, who was her basketball coach, who took her to visit colleges, who walked her down the aisle at her marriage, and who her children would call grandpa. Sophia never regretted not knowing her biological father because she had someone better than him.

Years from now when they look back they would remember that they graduated from Duke University, they fell in love at the age of seventeen, had their first child, Sophia, at sixteen, their second, Charlotte, at twenty two, their third, James, at twenty six, Joshua, their fourth at twenty eight, and their fifth, Lucy, at thirty one. Sophia looked like Haley, James had had Nathan's eyes and hair color, Charlotte had the Scott eyes but Haley's light brown hair color, a nice mix of both, Joshua being the opposite, with Haley's eyes and Nathan's hair color, but Lucy stole Nathan's heart every time he looked at her because she was Haley's spitting image and had only grown more like her every single day. After Sophia and Charlotte, they were hoping for a boy, and were blessed with Jamie, if it had been another girl Nathan probably would have died from the femininity. They had planned for four kids and were blessed with five, fulfilling both their dreams of a large family, and children that looked just like their opposite spouse.

Nathan would remember becoming a Charlotte Bobcats right out of college and being one for ten years before retiring to become a sports agent and the basketball coach at the kids' schools. Haley would remember being an English Lit teacher and the singer of multiple successful records, all winning different, and outstanding awards each time. 'Sparks Fly' had been a single that had been heard and loved by everyone. She had won her first Grammy at the age of nineteen for being the best breakout artist. She had just recently been on the 'Rachel Ray' show again, she couldn't even remember how many times she had been on it because her and Rachel had become good friends since she had given Haley her start in the industry. His time all five kids and Nathan were on the show. Now Haley part time helped new and up and coming artists find their way. Welcoming their son-in-law, Tyler, into the family when Sophia turned twenty, they had been high school sweethearts, much like Nathan and Haley, who was to deny them of making a commitment of love to each other. Sure they had been busy, very busy, but they always made time for family. Nathan and Haley had been through so much that nothing could tear them apart. They were in it for the long run.

Always and Forever.

_The End._

* * *

**_Hope you liked it, and once again thank you all for reading, the journey has been nice! Drop a review :)_**


End file.
